Click
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: Famous photographer and workaholic Edward Cullen was always focused on his work, the camera like an extension of his arm. Having his heart broken the last thing Edward was looking for was love. Then in walked new model Jacob Black who made the normally in control photographer like an hormonal teenager again. There was only one problem! Read and find out. This is a m/m story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The red-eye from London to New York was the worst flight as far as Edward Cullen was concerned but, an evil necessity. Tomorrow, he had a shoot in New York, in itself a rarity but, he was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. Even if it was alone. Seth Clearwater, his assistant was still a bundle of happiness even after the killer flight. But, he had a reason, he would be greeted by his boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock who happened to be Edward's agent. Alice was not with them on the flight and was meeting friends in London. She would see them at the next location in a week's time. Edward and Seth let the other passengers off before they disembarked.

"Thank you for flying Air America, Mr Cullen. I hope you had a comfortable journey," the stewardess said smiling his best smile hoping to catch the famous photographer's eye.

Edward nodded as Seth handed him his livelihood, his cameras. His cameras were worth more than the average person's yearly salary and like family to him. Other than himself, only Seth was allowed to touch his cameras and that had taken Edward over a year to allow. Now he couldn't imagine not having Seth with him. Walking through the quiet customs area they were greeted by Jasper. The blonde man smirked as he stood there looking like he had just came off the runway to pick them up. He had once been a model but, gave it all up having enough of the travelling. Little did he know that he would be the one keeping the home fires burning while his lover was jet setting around the world on the other side of the camera. Being assistant to Edward Cullen was not easy.

Seth carefully placed the cameras at Edward's feet before stepping forward and greeting his lover. Shaking his head, the photographer pulled his camera out and began shooting them. With the love that they showed, he couldn't resist the chance to update his portfolio even if he didn't need one anymore. The pale skin of the blonde and the light russet tones of the native man contrasted beautifully. Often he asked Seth to model for him but, the young man refused. He was happier behind the camera away from the life of the models. Like Edward, he'd seen models come and go. Drugs were a big reason, killing many careers, whether losing their looks or even death. Jasper put his young lover down and shook his head as the camera once again flashed.

"Ed, welcome home," he said taking their luggage cart before leading them out to his car.

"Good to be back," he smiled. Edward was not one for small talk. He left that to Seth who spoke enough for the both of them. "Who am I shooting tomorrow?" he asked as they pulled out of the airport on their way to his penthouse apartment. Many times he thought of selling it but, for the life of him, he couldn't. It held too many good memories. Shaking his head, ridding it of the thoughts, he turned his attention back to Jasper.

"Rose has a new guy which she assures me is a natural," he chuckled when Edward and Seth groaned. No doubt he was a natural but, if it not for Rose's attitude, they would be happy. "Paul and Emmett are updating their portfolios while you're here. God knows why, those two are hot commodity," Seth giggled, he loved Emmett. They had become close sharing the same sense of humour. "Car will pick you up at 8am sharp," Jasper said pulling up outside his best photographer's apartment. Seth jumped out and helped Edward while Jasper remained in the car taking a call. The phone was literally glued to his hand. Jasper had taken a huge risk when he hired Edward straight out of high school but, he never regretted it for one moment.

"Welcome home, sir," Carlisle, the porter said taking Edward's bags from Seth who quickly kissed his friend before jumping into the car.

"Thank you, Carlisle. How is Renesmee and Bella?" he asked.

"Good sir, Renesmee was accepted into Harvard. Bella and I couldn't be more happy," he smiled as they headed up the elevator to the penthouse suite. "Thanks for the letter of recommendation, Edward," he said when they were alone. Carlisle was a talented man, once a doctor who burned out and was looking for something none stressful.

"I'm pleased. Give them both my love," he patted his friends back. "You knocking off soon?" Edward asked.

"I wish, I will be here when you come down in the morning. Double shift, I've got Harvard to pay for," he smiled.

Opening his door, he let Carlisle put his bags down just inside the door and he handed the man a hundred dollars. Carlisle shook his head but, put the money in his pocket. He knew this was his friend's way of helping him.

"Goodnight, Edward. Come for dinner soon, okay?" tipping his hat, Carlisle shut the door after Edward nodded his confirmation.

Going through to the kitchen, he picked up his Marlboros and lit one, taking in the much needed nicotine. Another reason he hated flying. Next stop was the liquor cabinet where he made himself a scotch on the rocks. Sitting at the breakfast bar, he checked his mail which were mainly bills while pushing his voicemail, listening to messages. He couldn't help chuckling at his mom giving him a whatfore for not calling her often enough. Nothing was important other than calling his mother tomorrow to keep her happy. Just as he was about to set the machine again, his phone rang. He wondered who could be phoning at this time of night as he picked it up.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking," he said taking a sip of his scotch.

"God, your voice still makes me hard," a gravelly voice replied. Edward skulled the rest of his drink before replying.

"Garrett, what do you want?" he sighed pinching his nose between his fingers. Garrett, the ex who had cheated on him one time too many. The last time was the worst though, Edward had let the others go. But not when he screwed his former best friend, Ben.

"You, babe. I miss you. I want to take you to heaven and back," his voice held so many promises. Garrett was a fantastic lover. Sadly, he was the biggest asshole Edward ever had the unlucky privilege of knowing.

"More like hell, Gar," he growled hanging up the phone only for it to ring again seconds later. Shaking his head, Edward lifted the handset and place it back down on the table letting voicemail pick up any messages. It still freaked him out that Garrett knew when he was home. He went to the large windows picking up the remote and closed the blinds. If this kept up, he would sell the apartment. Having a quick shower, he headed to bed. Tomorrow he had a big day. After the shoot, he and Seth would be in the darkroom developing the pictures they had just done for an english client.

The following morning he was ready when Seth knocked on the door. Looking at him, Edward could tell he had little to no sleep. Ushering him in, he handed him a coffee while he went to finish getting dressed. Seth followed, not caring that Edward was only wearing a towel.

"Jasper has us booked for a week in Brazil of all places, the rainforest," Seth said sighing as he swallowed the coffee.

Edward smiled. He always wanted to go to Brazil's rainforests, the wildlife alone would be stunning. Already, in his head he was picturing; the greenery, the heat, the trekking to find the perfect location. The only thing that would dampen the trip was the actual work that was involved with the models, no doubt moaning about the heat and humidity.

"Who's the client?" Edward asked holding back a yawn. He really should've said no to today's shoot but, of course being a workaholic, he couldn't say no.

"_Another Man_ mag," Seth smiled. It was a refined magazine for the modern man which both men loved to read.

"Nice one, Jazz," Edward chuckled. He did a shoot for them for a small ad when he just started out. The money he made was pittance but, he still loved it being his first one ever as a professional. "Come on, we better not keep Rose waiting. I quite like my balls," both men moved faster. Rosalie Hale was a great agent but, a bitch to work for.

They pulled up to the agency and were greeted by Victoria. Her red flaming hair was already coming loose from its bun. To Edward, she always looked panicked and wondered why she stayed with Rose. Kissing both Edward and a bit more lingering one on Seth's cheek, she lead them to the room where they would be doing the shoot. The money wasn't great for this sort of work but, it was easy and quick. They would be out by lunch where they agreed to meet Jasper at _La Grenouille. _

"So, who's first," Edward asked as he and Seth set up the cameras.

"Paul will be first. He has another shoot to get to by ten o'clock," Victoria said looking at her watch worryingly. Edward was not worried. Paul was a professional, he would walk in pose and walk out within half an hour. Edward didn't even have to tell him how to work the camera, the camera seemed to work for him. "Then you will be doing the new guy, Jacob Black," she sighed with a faraway look on her face. Seth clicked his fingers in front of her face before she blushed and continued. "Emmett will be here about noon for his shoot. He is flying in from Hawaii where he just did a shoot for GQ," Seth rolled his eyes. Victoria always named dropped. "So, can I get Paul for you?" she asked again looking at her watch. Edward nodded and went to stand behind his camera as Seth stood behind him holding his other camera in case it was needed.

Paul Lahote waltzed in wearing nothing but a smile and a dressing gown. Unwrapping it, he threw it carelessly at Victoria and kissed both men on the cheek. "Morning, boys. Lets get this done. I have a bed warmer at home that I want to get back to," he winked as he walked to his position. Edward shook his head. Paul was the biggest whore he had ever met but he couldn't help but, love the guy. As yet, Edward and Seth had not warmed his bed for him, much to his displeasure. It was not through the lack of trying. He had completely given up on Seth, however. Even he could see there was no one even close to Jasper Whitlock. "So, how was London?" he asked as Edward began taking shots.

"It was brilliant. I saw the Queen," Seth giggled. He forgot to mention that it was on tv but, oh well, let him have his dream Edward thought.

"Which Queen, honey?" Paul said laughing getting a great shot for Edward. "You know you're so cute when you blush," he winked at Seth again, another perfect shot. Edward stood back from the camera taking the one from Seth and moving to get closer to Paul. "So, Eddy I hear you're single now," he said.

"Now, who told you that, Pauly?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, we all know. Nothing is a secret around here," he said flexing his muscles for the camera.

"Well, not interested. I'm off men for good," Edward handed the camera back to Seth and took take the dressing gown from Victoria. He held it out while Paul slipped his arms in and tied it up. "Always a pleasure, Paul," he said kissing him lightly before setting up for the newbie.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. See you in Brazil," he said giving Seth a final wave and heading out.

"I take it Jazz is coming to Brazil," Edward chuckled. No way in hell would he let Paul near his man. Seth smiled and nodded. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Jasper always came to shoots if Paul was there. The studio door opened and both men look up to see the new model they would be working with. Esme walked in first meaning that he was young as well. Stepping aside, Edward got his first glance of the boy in his wet dreams. Swallowing hard, he quickly looked over at Seth to see what he was thinking.

"Oh my god, Jacob, it is you," Seth screamed running to the young man.

"Seth, it's been like, forever," he chuckled picking Seth up as though he didn't weigh a thing. "You owe me dinner. You promised me you would come see me when you came home," he pouted. Edward was already taking photos, getting Jacob while he was relaxed. Putting Seth down, he looked over at Edward and smiled walking towards him only for Edward to keep moving backwards wanting to get the shots. Jacob stopped however, and frowned.

"Ed, cut it out! Say hello, don't be rude," Seth said giving Jacob an apologetic smile. "Don't mind Edward. He likes to take photos when you're relaxed, If you want to take off your gown, we will get you set up. Jacob nodded and undid his gown. Edward had never before almost dropped his camera until the moment he saw a big strong broad chest, perfect pecs and pert pebbled nipples slightly darker than his russet skin. His eight-pack abs just seemed to pop out. His shoulders broad compared to his small waist that joined to the perfect, Edward swallowed deeply, deciding he would need to do the shoot using the tripod. Licking his lips, he waited for Seth to get out of shot.

"Jacob, this your first shoot?" Edward asked. Edward clicked as he got the shot of a blushing Jacob while he nodded. "You must work out a lot," he said. Jacob smiled at him. Another roll was being loaded. Seth knew Edward was going to use a lot of film with Jake, his cousin from back on the rez.

"Never lifted a finger to be honest. Watch this," Jacob said. He relaxed slumping his shoulders for a few seconds and stood. He still had a great body, just not as pumped. He then turned around giving Edward a perfect shot of his ass but, so busy looking at it with the naked eye he missed everything. Seth smiled as he clicked away with the camera. Edward had a bit of a crush on Jacob. Shame he was straight but, he wouldn't tell him that until the shoot was over. He might as well have some fun with his boss while he could. Jacob turned around and his abs were again popping out.

"Fuck me," Edward whispered so only Seth could hear. Snapping out of his drooling, he took more shots of Jacob while he asked him about growing up and what he did for fun. "Okay well, that is the underwear shoot. Normally, we start clothed but, I can see why you had no problem," Edward smiled giving Jacob a wink.

"If you've got it, flaunt it," Jacob said returning the wink and walking to wardrobe, the door shutting behind him.

"Jesus, he's really your cousin?" Edward asked getting himself a much needed drink and adjusting his cock which had been hard the whole shoot.

"Who, Jake? Of course, can't you see the resemblance," he said lifting his shirt showing his sweet little six pac.

"Oh definitely, Sethy," he laughed while Seth pouted. "Think he would cut his hair?" he asked Victoria when she walked in. "He would get a lot more work if he did," Edward said sadly. As much as he loved the ink black hair that went to the middle of his back, it was old school and would need to go.

"I don't know, if Rose told him to he would," she said confidently.

"Actually, he won't until he turns of age," Seth said as he set up for the next shoot. Edward and Victoria looked at him confused. "Its tribal tradition, we keep our hair long until we turn eighteen then we can then decide to cut it or leave it long," he said flicking his ponytail around. Seth was nineteen but, having no reason to cut his hair. Plus, Jasper loved his hair.

"Shame but, I understand. When does he turn eighteen? He looks about twenty one to me," Edward sighed.

"January fourteenth," Seth smiled meaning he only had a few months left.

Jacob walked in this time wearing a suit minus the shirt. Esme came in and stood beside Edward. "Esme honey, you know the rules," Esme giggled and moved back. No one stood near him while he worked. Only Seth and he knew exactly where to stand so he wouldn't distort the lighting. Jacob seemed more tense now which was a shame but, it showed a harder side of the young man. "Jacob, what sports are you into?"

"Baseball is the only game I watch but, I play football on the beach with the guys," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. Edward captured every single second of his beautiful eyes. Seth handed him the other camera as he knew he needed to get body shots as well. Never had he seen Edward so out of focus in his work. He looked at Jacob and had to admit, he was a looker and couldn't blame his boss but, he had to snap him out of it or the whole shoot would be a waste of time.

"Jacob, lower your chin a bit,"Seth said doing what Edward would need Jacob to do. Complying to instructions, Seth kept giving him directions while Edward snapped away as he asked him personal questions. Rose had slipped in unnoticed and frowned at what she was seeing. Why was the assistant giving cues? That was Edward's job and she paid good money for him to get her the best shots.

"Time for a break. You look fabulous, darling," Rose stepped in the shot making Edward put his camera down. Kissing Jacob, she ushered him out with Esme to go change for the next shoot. She turned and glared at Edward who stood there annoyed at the audacity of Rose. No one but no one called a halt to his shoots. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed, her long red painted fingernails tapping on her arm. "Care to explain what the hell is going on here, Edward?" she snapped.

"Well, I was working until you rudely interrupted me, Rose," he growled handing Seth his camera and walking to the food area.

"It didn't look like that to me. You're supposed to be working, not flirting," she said walking towards him, her seven inch high heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"I was not flirting. I was helping him relax like I do with all the other models I work with," he growled. Hating that he had been caught actually flirting even if it was pathetic, on a minor.

"Well, I am not paying for a lousy shoot so, I want to have a look now," she said. She was the client and the client got what they wanted. Seth loaded them onto the computer. Walking over, Rose took the mouse and began scanning through the photos. A smile graced her face only for a fraction of a second. She was right yet again, she had a model the camera loved. "He has to have this by tomorrow morning. He is going to try to get into _Another Man _mag," she said getting up and walking out without a backward glance.

"Bitch," Edward said turning his attention to the screen. "God, he is stunning," he said looking at Seth finally. Nodding, Seth went to help himself to food and drink wondering whether he should put Edward out of his misery now or later. He decided later, he was having too much fun. In fact, he decided to ring Jasper and get him another place at the table and have Jacob to join them. Being Jacob's cousin, he would be allowed out without a chaperone.

Jacob returned, this time is a football uniform and a helmet in his hand. Under his eyes he had black paint. Seth quickly set up the scene while Edward called Jacob over to look at the computer screen. Most of the photos were done on film but, the digital camera still gave some great pictures. Edward pointed out the good from the bad although, there weren't very many bad ones. They were standing so close their arms touched every now and again. Not standing up, Edward patted Jacobs back and directed him to go to Seth who would get him into position. He waited until no one was looking and quickly adjusted his cock again. He felt like a hormonal teenager again, always with a hard on. Looking up, he saw Jacob and Seth laughing together, totally at ease. Jacob was tossing the football he was given in his large hands. Seth started creeping back as Edward moved to his camera. All too soon they were done. Esme rushed forward to lead him out.

"Jacob, be back here at one o'clock. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend," Seth smiled at both of them. Esme went to protest. "He is my cousin. I can chaperone him," he said giving her his best smile that had all the girls wobbling at the knees. Esme nodded and lead Jacob out by the arm.

"Emmett missed his flight so that's a wrap," Victoria said coming in. "I will send a courier around first thing in the morning for Jacob's portfolio," with that she headed out. Seth began packing up without being asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers especially the guest's as I can't thank you personally. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and give me inspiration to update sooner. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

* * *

Chapter 2

Since they had finished the shoot early, Edward decided to see what he could do with the photos he had of Paul and Jacob. Seth hummed quietly while he packed up the rest of the gear. With Paul there was nothing wrong with any of them and he would be making a difficult choice on which ones to not use. When he opened up Jacob's though he cringed. Yes, there were great photos but also, a lot of duds. His focus was not on his job at all. The lighting was poor, the angle wrong, and all because he couldn't keep his hormones in check. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Looking at his watch, he wondered if he had time to bring Jacob back and have another go but, time was against him.

"What's up?" Seth said coming up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder while looking down at the photo on the screen. "Oh," was all he managed to say. Never before had he seen work so bad from Edward.

"God, I hope there are some decent ones on film," Edward said walking away beginning to pace. Seth clicked through the photos. There was enough to make Jacob a stunning portfolio even if over half of them were not great. "Show me what you did?" he came back to the screen. Seth clicked on his folder and showed him. He had only just started taking photos recently and his work was nowhere near the standard of the famous photographers. "This I like, see the angle you got of his face with the slight shadow," Edward pointed to the screen. Seth looked closely and nodded smiling. Edward was a hard teacher and normally everything had something wrong with it. But, he was learning everyday from his mentor. "This one will be in his folder," he said patting Seth on the back for a job well done.

"Really?" Seth beamed at the screen. This was a huge step for him and probably Edward his name would be linked with this portfolio.

Edward chuckled. He knew Seth had a great career in front of him. It was just a matter of time if he wanted to go down that path. Normally, assistances burned out with all the travel and, as much as the job was done out of love, it was not the life for everyone. When he discovered that Garrett was cheating on him, he almost gave it up so he could stay home. He couldn't blame his man. Edward could be away for months at a time only coming in for a few days to clean his clothes and pack again for another location somewhere around the world. He took a six month sabbatical to see how he felt, hoping his lover would stop from straying. However, he hated being in one place for too long and Garrett still cheated. It only took three months for Edward to get back into his work, Garrett kicked out of his home and life. He had gone to visit his mother in Seattle for the weekend but, decided to surprise Garrett catching a flight a day early, missing his lover. He tried calling to warn him when he arrived at the airport but, to no avail. Carlisle greeted him as usual and said that Garrett was up at the apartment with Ben. Thanking him, Edward headed up excited to catch up with Ben. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

Unlocking the door, he walked in expecting to hear his lover and friend talking but, there was only silence. Frowning, he headed to the kitchen only to find it empty except for a shirt he didn't recognize. Garrett loved clothes and wouldn't of been surprised if he had bought it and forgotten about it. It certainly was not new picking it up he put it to his nose to see if it needed laundraying. However, it was not Garrett's usual after shave. His was _Atelier D`Orient Rive D`Ambre_that Edward bought for him while in Europe, bringing it back whenever he could. Garrett had a good stockpile of it as Edward never smelled anything more delicious on his lover. Without thinking, he headed to his room. There was no way that this could be happening, not his friend since high school. Hell, Ben hated Garrett. He was always telling Edward to kick the cheating bastard out, he could do better than him. Pausing at the closed bedroom door, he placed his ear against it to listen for any sound. Not hearing anything, he stepped back. Maybe Garrett and Ben had slipped out when Carlisle was busy with another tenant. It was coming up to dinner time and easily could've happened. Shaking his head, he went and poured himself a scotch when he spotted his friends keys and wallet sitting on the coffee table. There was no way he would've left them if they had gone out. He sat down on the couch and gazed out the large open windows. He couldn't make his legs work to go back to the bedroom. If he opened the door he would see what he didn't want to believe. Leaning over, he grabbed the bottle of scotch and drank straight from the bottle. He heard the bedroom door open and his lover's laugh behind him.

"Ben, your insatiable. My ass is sore, I need to get a drink," his laughter dying when he saw Edward sitting on the couch. "Eddy, what are you doing home so soon?" he said loudly.

Edward stood and faced his naked lover, the one he had loved for four years, supported, gave him a home and clothes, letting him live off him, and giving him access to all his bank accounts. Everything, he had given Garrett everything. Yet, here he was standing in front of him naked as the day he was born.

"Get the fuck out of my house now and never come back!" he shouted throwing the half full bottle of scotch at Garrett missing him but, smashing by his feet.

"Eddy, fuck love, please. Its nothing, he was just trying on some of my clothes," he tried to lie. However, that was foiled when Ben walked out naked as well, his cock still hard and weeping.

"You bastards! How fucking long?" Edward said walking towards the men, making them step back. Neither of them answered. "I said, how fucking long?" he shouted. "Fuck, get out of my sight! I never want to see either of you again!" he said grabbing his keys and walking to the door. "I will have Carlisle escort you out if you're not out of here in twenty minutes. Oh, and leave your credit cards, they are worthless now," he said nodding at them before turning and walking out, slamming the door making it rattle the walls.

"Edward, I need to pack up the computer," Seth said gently after watching his friend go completely still for the last ten minutes. Even after all this time, Garrett affected him. Edward had taken the break up hard. He took months to even have the courage to return to the apartment. Seth and Jasper allowed him to stay with them but, he was back into his work trying to forget. Everyone knew that it wasn't that simple. He started drinking heavily and it was Jasper who threatened to put him into detox if he didn't pull himself out of it. Edward didn't touch a drop for months and never when he was on a job. Now, he would enjoy a simple scotch when he was home and stopping at one or two.

Edward stood up and nodded, he hated bringing this back up. Seth gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder before putting his attention on packing up. The studio door opened and Jacob walked in. He was dressed in smart street clothes with a long black jacket draped over his shoulder and his hand in his pocket. He stopped whistling and smiled at Edward. Without thought, Edward let his eyes run over the young man, his cock stirring. Jacob looked down at himself. "Something wrong with my clothes? I can go change if you want me too," he said sounding worried while pointing over his shoulder to the door.

"No, you're fine as you are," Seth said nudging Edward who coughed and turned away trying to look busy. "I will just load the car and then we can go," he said pushing past Edward, his arms loaded with cameras.

"Want a hand?" Jacob asked.

"No, wait here with Edward. I won't be a minute," Seth smiled before walking out. Both men raised an eyebrow when they heard Seth chuckling as the door clicked behind him.

Bastard, Edward thought. He had no idea what to say to the young man. He went to say something several times as Jacob stood there looking around the studio. "You and Seth are you close?" Edward finally blurted out.

Jacob's attention went back to him and his perfect smile came across his face. "Yeah, he taught me to ride my first two wheeler," he smiled walking closer to Edward. God, he smelled so fucking good. Jasper gave his friend a hard time about his sense of smell. "So do you think I've got it? You know, modelling? I'm just doing it to earn money for college. I want to become an engineer," he said looking calm and relaxed, the complete opposite of Edward who was still trying to come up with something else to say.

"Once you cut your hair you will having them beating down your door, Jacob," he said just as Seth walked in ready to take the next load out. However, Edward quickly grabbed the computer and remaining items. "Let's go, shall we? Don't want to keep Jaz waiting," he said as he headed out the door.

"Wait, you want me to cut my hair? Not going to happen," Jacob said walking briskly behind the flustered photographer.

Edward paused and turned to face the young man not realizing he was so close. He couldn't help himself and took in a deep breath. Not to calm himself but rather, to take in his scent. He wished he hadn't done that. He didn't wear expensive aftershave that cost the earth but rather, he smelled of soap and that was all. 'I'm telling you what would make you more money. You could do it for a couple of years and put yourself through college and have a home as well," Edward said turning to go to the awaiting car. While he loaded the car, Seth climbed into the front next to the driver meaning that Jacob and Edward were in the back.

Jacob looked out the window taking everything in leaving Edward to get a naked-eyed look at the man. It didn't seem that long that he and Jasper had met another young native from La-Push, having to pick him up from the airport Edward couldn't believe the day Jasper told him he had employed him an assistant, not after the last disaster. Even worse, the boy was only seventeen fresh outta high school. It turned out Seth was quite intelligent but had no desire to continue his higher education. Even at seventeen, he'd enough. Edward vowed that he would make the boy see the error of his ways and he'd go running back to his small corner of the world. Asking Jasper how he had come to hiring this boy, he was told he liked the sound of his voice. Shaking his head, Edward reluctantly went to the airport to pick him up hoping to scare him enough to catch the next plane home. The passengers had all disembarked and there was no sign of the boy. Feeling they were wasting their time, Edward was ready to walk out when Jasper grabbed his arm painfully. Looking up, he saw his future assistant where Jasper saw his future lover.

"Hi," he beamed, his smile melting Jasper's heart and Edward's dislike for the young boy diminishing. "Edward Cullen, wow. Such an honor to meet you, sir," Seth said holding out his hand.

"Thank you Seth, is it?" Edward said not amused being called sir. Did he really look that old, he frowned?

"Seth Clearwater, I'm a huge fan, sir."

"Edward," he smiled, "please, I'm not my father," he chuckled making the young boy blush.

"Jasper Whitlock," the blonde man said taking the young boy's hand holding it longer than normally acceptable. But, Seth didn't seem to mind. They haven't been apart since they became lovers a few weeks later.

Jasper was waiting for them at the restaurant, his phone glued to his ear. Seth kissed him and took the phone from him, telling the caller he would call him back. Only Seth could get away with doing such a thing. Since Seth had arrived into Jasper's life, Edward had never seen him anything but happy. Edward found a great assistant who could've taken advantage of his position with Jasper, being his lover. But, he was a hard worker willing to learn. He also became a great friend, even with the age difference. Seth always said age didn't matter, after all, Jasper was a decade his senior.

"Jake, this is my man Jasper," Seth grinned puffing out his chest proud to show off his lover. Jasper held a hand out to Jacob who nodded but, smiled at his cousin giving him a wink. Edward let out a moan, his cock twitching at that mere wink. Quickly sitting down to hide his growing problem, he asked for a scotch. Jasper began talking to Jacob asking him about Seth growing up. Edward sat there watching the group all relaxing with each other.

"So, how about you, Jake? Left anyone at home?" Jasper asked as the dessert was brought out.

Jacob shook his head picking up his drink, "I left because of a girl, she played me for a fool," he sighed.

"Excuse me, " Edward said suddenly standing up and walking away. He headed to the bathroom turning on the faucet and washing his face. He was going to kill Seth for not telling him his cousin was straight. He should've of known it was too good to be true. Just as he was drying his face, Jacob walked in.

"You okay? You looked really pale out there," Jacob asked. He was just telling Jasper about his stupid actions with a girl back home when suddenly, Edward excused himself looking paler than he normally was.

"Yeah, something didn't agree with me," Edward gave a small smile. The only thing that didn't agree with him was that this boy was straight and he didn't have a hope in hell in getting his dream man into his bed.

"Hell, I would complain if I was you. Do you know how much this place costs? Gimme pizza any day," he chuckled.

God, this guy had no idea what he was doing to Edward. He chuckled, he was the same. "Nothing like sitting in front of the tv with a beer and pizza, watching baseball," he agreed.

"I'm hearing you, dude. Who do you root for? Let me guess, the Yankees right?"

"Is there any other team?" he smirked.

"Hell yeah but, I will let you off," the model chuckled. "Game on tomorrow, looking forward to watching it," he said.

"You're more than welcome to come and watch it with us. Jasper and Seth will be there," Edward said crossing his fingers behind his back. Never before had they watched a game together. Even though they enjoyed the game, they were not big enough fans to watch it.

Jacob's smile looked almost painful it was so big. "You are on," he said going to the urinal. Edward stared at his back while Jacob chatted about different players. When he turned around he lifted an eyebrow surprised to see Edward had not moved, his eyes from his crotch area. He looked down to make sure he hadn't made a wet patch. "You sure you're okay? I could get you a taxi," he said.

"No, I'm fine. I have to get going if you want a portfolio in the morning," he said heading to the door. "See you tomorrow. Oh, and good luck with the assignment," he said letting the door close behind him. He quickly went to the table and begged for Jasper and Seth come over to watch the game the following day.

"Um, why?" Jasper asked more concerned about his lover's neck while no one was around. Seth giggled and slapped Jasper's arm.

"Sure, Ed. Baby, I have to go. I should be home by nine," Seth said getting up. Jasper sighed. This is what he hated about letting his lover work for Edward. But, he loved his job and couldn't tell him to work in the office with him. They would kill each other within a month. Seth was a go getter. He couldn't sit still for five minutes without fidgeting. Jacob came out as the men were leaving. "Jasper will give you a ride back to the apartment. We will pick you up before the game," he said kissing his cousin's cheek.

Edward held out his hand to Jacob wishing he was Seth, getting a kiss from the hottie. With his hand on the small of Seth's back, they walked through the restaurant saying hello to people they both knew.

"God, wait until Jacob sees her," Seth said pointing to Ellen DeGeneres.

Edward raised his eyebrow, there were many famous people here yet, Jacob would be interested in her. "Why?" he asked as they continued walking.

"She can move," he chuckled stopping and swaying his hips. Edward shook his head pushing Seth out the door before anymore people stared at them. Once they got in the car, they were stuck in traffic and both sighed. The longer they were stuck in the car, the later they would be working tonight. "Ed, I'm sorry about not telling you about Jake," he looked at his friend. What he had done was a cruel thing to do and something that went against everything he believed in. He had managed to hurt his friend.

"Its fine, Seth. But, next time, don't let me make a dick of myself," the photographer chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers especially the guest's as I can't thank you personally. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and give me inspiration to update sooner. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

* * *

Chapter 3

For the next six hours the photographer and his assistant were busy in the dark room going over and over the negatives to find the perfect photos. It was almost nine when they opened the door getting a well deserved drink. Grabbing Seth a light beer, they sat at the breakfast bar flicking through the photos that were ready for Rose to choose for Jacob. Paul's photos were also done as none of them failed. Seth ordered a taxi and called his lover to tell him he would be home on time.

"Jasper's birthday is soon. I'm throwing him a party which you will be attending. I made sure we wouldn't be away this year," he thumped Edwards arm. Last year they should've been home from Australia however, Edward was not happy with any of the locations, finding the light to harsh. Jasper was unable to join them so, he and Seth ended up Skyping each other. Thousands of miles from each other having to be satisfied with tossing themselves off in front of each other. "I want to ask a favor and you can't say no either cos, you owe me big time," he said.

Edward nodded, his friend was right. He had fucked up big time. He had forgotten the date and Seth never told him. He was employed to do a job and that is what he did without complaint. "What's the deal, Seth. I will come to your little shindig. What else do you need?" he asked.

"I want you to take my portrait for Jasper," he blushed. "One for our bedroom," he picked up his beer and took a gulp. Edward frowned when all of a sudden it dawned on him what exactly the portrait would be of.

"I would be delighted Seth. Finally, I get you in front of my len," the photographer laughed.

"It's a one time only offer but, you can't tell anyone about it. We don't allow anyone in our room, including the housekeeper," he smiled letting go of the breath he was holding since he first asked. It was a huge step to take but, he knew that his lover would love the portrait of him. "I was thinking in Brazil because I want it to be beautiful and let's face it, what place is more beautiful than the rainforest," he smiled getting up and kissing his friend as the taxi was waiting for him.

"Wait, Jasper is coming," Edward said.

"Oh, I know. Makes it more exciting, don't you think?" he was gone before the confused photographer had time to process what he had just said.

Finding a frozen dinner in the freezer, he placed it in the microwave before getting the photos ready for pick up in the morning. He couldn't help but take a last look at Jacob's beautiful smile. Sighing, he put them in the envelop when his dinner was ready. He checked his watch and decided he had time to call his mother before it became too late. After eating the muck that was called food, he threw the dish in the bin and picked up his phone sitting in the lounge looking over the cityscape. This was the one thing that made Edward buy the penthouse. It cost more than he had intended to spend but, he believed it was well worth it.

As he expected, his phone call was long, his mother having so much gossip. Edward's father walked out on her when Edward was a baby, neither of them hearing from him again. She had worked three jobs to keep them comfortable and his piano lessons, which he loved. As the phone call came to an end, she requested her favorite tune. Chuckling, Edward kissed the air bidding her good night setting the phone on the piano and closing his eyes, letting the music come from within. It had been too long since he had played and vowed that he would practice in the morning. He continued playing until near midnight.

Before hanging up his phone, he checked to hear his mother's shallow breathing. It was customary for her to take the phone to bed and fall asleep to her son's playing. When he first sat at the piano, Edward ran his fingers across the keys like they were part of him. By the time he was nine, he'd won many scholarships to music schools. He played in front of the president of the United States. It was at that performance he noticed the photographers all vying for a photo of the most important man in the country. He could've tried going into politics however, it was the camera he was drawn too. After many photos with the president, he asked the press secretary if he could try taking a photo of him and the president together. He was handed a camera by one of the press and set the two men up. His photo made the front page of the New York Times. His mother had it proudly hanging above the fire in her home. That Christmas, he begged for a camera. It wasn't long before the piano became a hobby and photography became his passion. His mother was always supportive of her son believing he had to follow his dreams, something she was never allowed to do when she was growing up.

Turning off the light, he headed to bed. Tomorrow he would have to be up for the courier. He wouldn't trust anyone handing them over, not even Carlisle. Stripping, he headed to the shower and stepped in with both jets on. Starting with his hair, he closed his eyes and let the image of Jacob laughing flood his mind. His deep baritone voice echoing around the studio along with Seth's soft baritone laughter.

Massaging the shampoo into his hair his growing member was begging to be touched. He tried resisting as he grabbed the soap and lathered himself up. Starting at his shoulders moving down to his chest in circular movements. He paid particular attention to his hardened nipples. Images of Jacob flicking his tongue around them making them even harder. Letting out a soft moan he travelled down to his torso through the ridges of his six pack abs. Unlike Jacob, he had to work for his body to look like it did. When travelling, he always insisted that they had a gym so he could workout when he had a spare minute. He was not one for going for runs preferring to pump iron.

His hand went between his cock and stomach teasing himself. The spray on the back of his body ran down his back trickling down the crack of his ass. He hadn't had sex in so long. Not that he hadn't had the opportunity, he just wanted to find the right guy. Many called him a romantic for waiting for Mr Right. He was never one to jump into bed with just anyone. Cleaning his ass and the back of his thighs, he moved around and washed the front of his legs and feet. Looking down he saw his still hard throbbing cock, the head purple. Putting more soap on his hand he lathered his cock with long smooth strokes, his thumb brushing over the slit. His other hand cupped his balls in his hand and rolled them gently. The whole time thinking of a young native under him writhing with pleasure as his cock brushed against his prostate gland and his balls slapping against his butt cheeks. The soft brown eyes that seemed to read into his very soul looking at him lovingly. Letting go of his balls he leaned on the shower wall stroking his cock between two fingers and thumb. As his balls began to tighten he gave faster, erratic tugs and he came hard and fast. His head now resting on the wall along with his hand as he milked himself dry. His legs were shaking from the effects. He turned the water cold for a few seconds before turning the shower off. It still took a few minutes for him to be able to push himself from the wall to grab a towel. Never before had he brought himself so much release.

"Shit," he whispered. He was screwed and he knew it. A part of him wanted Jacob to not get the Brazil shoot, that way then he would hopefully, find a cute Brazilian and have his wicked way with him forgetting the young native boy.

Surprisingly, sleep came easily for him and was startled when awoken by the phone. Groaning, he leaned over noticing the time and he jumped out of bed. The courier would be here. Telling the porter to send him up, Edward grabbed some pants and padded out to the foyer after picking up the envelop. After closing the door from the courier he padded his way to the kitchen pouring himself a coffee. The day was clear and the sky blue. Deciding to go get some real food for the house, he finished his coffee turning on the television watching the headline news. As always, it was all doom and gloom. His phone rang and he looked to see it was Jasper, no doubt with another job.

"Morning Jaz," he said walking to his computer turning it on so he could bring up the calendar. There weren't many empty days. This would be the longest break he would have till Christmas where he would go spend the week with his mother before he came home and relaxed. He did enough travelling with work so didn't feel like doing anything but enjoy his city. Somehow or other he managed to find another area to be discovered.

"Morning, Edward. You sound chirpy today," Jasper chuckled. "You might not be when I give you the offer of a job I just nabbed. But, they will only work with you," This was worth a lot of money not just for himself but, for Edward as well.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me you would be the one to ruin my day Jaz. I thought you were going to take a few days off with your boy, anyway," he chuckled. Jasper's breathing hitched. "Oh my god, he's blowing you right now isn't he? This couldn't have waited for two minutes?"

"No, they want a answer now and no comment about what my baby is doing," Jasper moaned softly. "I will call you back soon," the line went dead. Lucky bastard, Edward thought to himself.

There was a knock at his door meaning it was Carlisle as no one was allowed up unless they were granted permission. He stood there baring gifts. In his hand was a fresh bagel. Opening the door wider, he let him in going to the kitchen pouring two coffees. This had become a ritual for the two of them. He would talk about his wife, Bella and his beautiful daughter, Renesmee. They truly were sweet although, looking at Bella, Edward often wondered if she could smile. But, her heart was in the right place and as fine a cook as any. As for Renesmee, she was your classic beauty but, she also had the smarts wanting to follow her father into medicine. Carlisle wouldn't stop her from doing so even though it had nearly killed him. But rather, he would be there to make sure she had balance in her life. Their talk was light that morning and he warned him of any guests coming and to just let them up. The only one that normally came up unannounced was Seth who seemed to get everyone to look at things his way.

"Resnessme is going to stop off with my lunch and is bringing you a few homemade meals. Bella hates thinking of you not eating properly. I will just make her pop them in the fridge shall I?" Carlisle smiled picking up his hat and heading to the door.

"Tell Bella I'm forever grateful," he smiled rubbing his stomach. Bella's food always made him feel hungry when he thought about it.

The rest of the morning Edward checked his emails and paid bills before heading to the store to buy supplies for the game. He was excited that he could show Jacob his home and wondered how he had gotten on at the call. Arms full of snacks and even beer, he got home giving him time to change and get the snacks ready. He decided to wear simple jeans and his Yankee's t shirt. He paid particular attention to his hair combing it so there wasn't a hair out of place. The part perfectly straight. His hair was his best feature as far as he was concerned.. Reddish in color it was almost rust with his skin pale to match. Thinking it was time for a haircut, he didn't hear the front door open.

"Eddy, where's the beer?" Seth's voice came through the penthouse. Smiling, he put his comb down and with one last check he went to greet his guests.

"You know where it is and you can grab everyone a cold one," Edward said kissing Seth's cheek before doing the same to Jasper. "Had a busy morning did we? Lucky I didn't wait for your returned call," he said as he headed to Jacob who was staring out the window at the cityscape. He put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and squeezed enjoying the contact. Jacob turned and smiled at him holding out his hand. "Like what you see?" he asked enjoying the young man's large hand in his.

"Not bad, seen better," he shrugged but laughed. "You have a fucking way cool apartment."

"Would you like me to show you around," he asked as Seth came over with a beer for Jacob and a water to Edward.

"You're not drinking?" Jacob asked.

"I will have one with the pizza, I am not a big drinker," was all Edward was willing to explain. "Come on, we have time before the game," tapping his glass against the bottle in Jacob's hand.

Jasper and Seth were already on the couch cuddled up with each other drinking, happy to let the couple look around. After all, they'd seen the apartment before. Jacob whistled his appreciation as they went through the penthouse stopping to look at Edward's own work he had hanging up. "Why do you do advertising when you can do this?" the young man asked stopping at Edward's favorite art.

"This is my hobby, not my job. Believe it or not, I see a huge difference," he smiled doubting Jacob would understand. Not many people did but that was okay, he loved his work just as much as his hobby. But these photos were personal and he would never share them with anyone but family and very close friends. Seth and Jasper had a few and of course, his mother.

"I'm hearing you, man," Jacob said smiling. "Me myself, love working on cars. Everyone said I would become a mechanic. Hell no, it's my hobby I want to be a chemical engineer," he sighed. "It's my dream to go study at MIT."

Edward whistled, that was really impressive. It was the world's number one school for engineering. "What does your family think of you modelling?" he asked. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders.

"My father," before he could say anymore Seth called them saying the game was about to begin. "Anyway, how many bedrooms have you got?" changing the subject.

"Oh right, three bedrooms," he came to the first door and opened it. "This is where my mom normally stays," trying to explain the feminine look of the room. Edward had allowed his mother to have her say in the room. Compared to the rest of the house, it was least modern but nonetheless, it seemed to fit. Shutting the door, he led him to the next room. This one was stark but comfortable. Jacob's eyes went to the photo on the wall behind the bed.

"Oh my god, is that you?" he asked laughing.

"Okay, moving right along," Edward gave an internal groan. He had forgotten he had that photo in here. Seth had taken it as he came from his bedroom after he had just woken up. He loved the photo for the lighting and decided to blow it up as he had no photos of himself. Seth had told him he looked sexy with the just woken up bed hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his jeans a smoke hanging out of his mouth and bare feet. He tried pushing Jacob out of the room but Jacob turned and went closer to the photo.

"You should keep that look, it suits you," Jacob finally said following Edward out of the room. Edward raised an eyebrow shaking his head. "Makes you look younger, just sayin," he said. He walked ahead of Edward to the last door turning to Edward waiting for permission to enter. Opening the door, the model stopped dead in his tracks. "Who the hell has a bath in their bedroom?" he kicks off his shoes and steps in the bath beer still in hand. "I wouldn't want to get out. You could easily have a lady friend in here," Jacob said sipping his beer looking at the view. "One question, aren't you worried people will see you naked? You don't have blinds," he asked standing up and getting out leaving his shoes.

"I can't say I have ever had a lady friend, let alone in my bath. Plus, the windows are tinted so I can see out but no one can see in," he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't know," the young man blushed. Looking around the room he started noticing art with naked men rather than naked women. "So, do you have a partner?" he put his hand on his mouth. "God, shut up Jake," he said.

"Its fine, its not something I advertise. My friends and colleagues know. The answer to your second question is, no. My life doesn't help with my love life," he gave an encouraging smile to the still blushing man. "Come, the game is about to start," he smiled holding his arm out for Jacob to exit his room.

Again, Jacob walked past giving Edward a nice view of the model's ass. When they got to the lounge, Jake jumped over the couch and grabbed some peanuts and started watching the intro of the players. "Boston is so going to win," he said looking at Edward and winking as he sat down on the chair, side on from the television. This started debates about the teams and who would win the league. The game was forgotten as the men started talking about life in general. How the subjects came about no one knew but, no one was complaining. Jacob's phone rang and excusing himself he went to the kitchen. It was the cue for Edward to order the pizza asking Seth Jacob's favorite. Jacob had been half an hour. Getting worried, Seth went to see where his cousin was.

"Jake?" he said walking into the kitchen seeing his cousin sitting at the breakfast bar with his head lowered. "Hey, what's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and let the young man cry on his shoulder. Seth drew circles on his back shushing him as best he could. Jasper came through the door but, seeing the two men he turned and left them to it. Pizza could easily be reheated.

"He knows, he fucking knows," he sobbed.

"Know's what? Who? Jake, you're not making sense. Talk to me here," Seth whispered running his fingers through his own hair.

"I gotta go. I will call you when I can," he got up and went to the door. "Thanks for the beer, I will see you next week," he said his feet still only in socks. He tried to open it but he was all thumbs. "FUCK," he cried turning and sinking down the door, his knees at his chest.

Edward sank down beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Jake, you don't have to talk but, don't go. You can stay here. Why don't you try eating. You will get lost if you go out there," he said. Jacob didn't say anything but nodded.

Jacob didn't tell Seth he had run away from home. He was sick of the beatings he was getting. He had forged his father's signature to allow him to come to New York and work. He tried to lie about his age but, Rose insists that she sees birth certificates of all her models. The young man's phone rang again and he looked at the screen with a shaky hand. "It's Rose," he said. Edward took the phone.

"Hey, Rose. Jacob is indisposed at the moment, can I pass on a message?" he said not giving her a chance to say anything. There was a long pause. No one but Edward could hear what was being said. "Sure, I will let him know. First thing tomorrow morning, got it. Oh, and Rose, can you let Esme know he will be staying with Jasper and Seth tonight?" he said before hanging up. He looked at Seth and smiled. "How do you like Brazil Jake?," he smiled patting Jacob's shoulder. "Come on, I'm starving. I got you meat lovers," standing up he pulled Jacob with him. He brushed his hair behind his ears and wiped the natives tears away. Jasper came over with a tissue.

"Thanks," Jacob sniffed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers especially the guest's as I can't thank you personally. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

I plan on updating twice a week just so you know. But not on any specific day. Please I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews would be greatly loved :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Excusing himself, Jacob went to the bathroom to freshen up. He would have to come clean to Rose meaning he could be put on the next plane home, the last thing he wanted. He had slipped out one night with one single backpack and his airplane tickets which Rose had paid for. He had seen her ad on the internet looking for models and out of all the hundreds that were on, her's was the only one not asking for money to get the portfolio done. He sent her a couple of photos that he had managed to convince his friend Embry to take. They were of him in his swimming trunks. She responded the following morning asking him to send her a head shot. He took one with his phone straight away. Lucky for him, he had no bruising on his face. His father had been pretty good at hiding his beatings of his son. Billy's legs may not have worked but, his arms were damn strong. Ever since Sarah Black was killed in a car accident, Billy took his anger out on Jacob. The boy hadn't done anything wrong, he was just there. As Jacob grew bigger, Billy seemed to get rougher knowing his son would never retaliate. He loved his father and tried everything to please him but, nothing was enough. After one really bad beating, he decided that if he didn't leave, he would be dead within months.

Throwing water over his face, he looked in the mirror seeing his cousin leaning on the door frame with his arms folded. "What's going on, Jake?" he sighed. Jacob shook his head.

"Usual shit, you know how it is," he picked up a towel and dried his face.

Seth was right in his face when he took the towel away. "You should have called me, Jake. You are in New York, were you ever intending to call me?" Seth asked hurt Jacob hadn't contacted him in over a year. They had been close, almost like brothers until it came out that Seth was gay. Jacob didn't care, Seth was still Seth. It was the rest of the tribe, including his family.

"Billy deleted your number and email address. I wasn't allowed to contact you anymore, Seth. I was going to look up Jasper's firm as soon as I got the chance. I couldn't find your number in the book," he said.

"Okay well, you're here now and I will see if you can come stay with me and Jasper. I have seen those hovels they put young models in," he shivered. Normally, they were eight to a room and even though Esme was a chaperone to the minors they, were still vulnerable to the drugs from the older models.

"Seth, I'm fine. I won't intrude on you and Jasper but, thanks anyway," he smiled.

"Don't argue with me, Jacob. You may be bigger than me but, I can still whip your ass," he chuckled. Both knew there was not a hope in hell that he could. "Come on, I'm hungry," giving his cousin's arm a gentle squeeze before they joined the others.

Jasper handed him a beer and a plate with pizza. Thanking him, he sat down placing his food on the coffee table and bringing his beer to his lips. It was then he spotted Edward looking over the cityscape. Edward seemed distance as though he wasn't in the same room as them. Jacob sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was show the photographer his weak side, the one that screamed he was still a kid. For some reason he wanted the photographer to like him. He missed his best friend Embry who was an outcast of the tribe. Seth and Jacob were the only ones to befriend him. Jacob worried about his friend but, he insisted that Jacob go, he would be fine. No matter how hard Jacob begged, he refused to leave his mother. It was Embry that had told him his father had found out he was in New Yok. All he could do was pray he didn't find out where he was and who he worked for. Edward turned around with a beer in his hand. He raised his glass to Jacob and motioned to him. Grabbing another slice of pizza, Jacob went to join him conscious of not dropping crumbs on the white carpet.

"Look," he said pointing to the apartment across from his. Jacob followed his hand but, it took him a few minutes to see what Edward was pointing at.

"Ewe, that is sick man," he said not able to take his eyes off an old guy walking around naked, his body wrinkly.

"That is why you have tinted windows," Edward chuckled.

"Why, so you can walk around butt naked?" the model laughed.

"Don't you walk around naked?" Edward asked with a straight face. Jacob looked at him not believing he had just heard Edward say that.

"God, you're so gullible," Seth chuckled behind them handing Edward a plate of pizza. "Look, we are going to hit the clubs later but, need to go change. We will drop you off. And before you ask, no you can't come. You have to have ID," Seth could read his cousin like a book. Jacob pouted, he hated being underage. Who the hell cared? He looked old enough. "You coming, Ed? We are going to _Therapy_ and probably to _Splash_ before it closes down," he sighed.

"I'll give it a miss but, have one on me," he lifted his beer and toasted the air. "I can take Jake back to the apartment. I've only had one beer," he said not wanting the boy to go just yet.

"You sure? Cos we don't mind. It's early so, we have plenty of time," Jasper said from the kitchen door with more pizza on his plate.

"I want to go," Jacob pouted still. He wanted to experience what he could before he was sent home although, he would just run away again.

"You're lucky I'm letting you drink beer, Jake. If you get caught," Seth sighed. "Look, come stay with us. Edward said you were staying with us so, Esme won't be expecting you until tomorrow."

"He can stay here. I was planning on going out and capturing some night life anyway. He can hold my camera bag," Edward said mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of it. "Promise, no going into bars," he chuckled looking at Seth's face which held a frown.

"Fine but, be on your head if he is not back in one piece tomorrow," Seth looked at his cousin who was smiling. "I mean it, Jake. I will put you on the next plane myself. Now give me a hug and call me tomorrow, okay?" Jacob picked up his cousin and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Seth," he said putting him down and sitting down next to Jasper who was flicking through the channels. Seth looked at Edward.

"You sure, Ed? I thought you wanted an early night. Is the spare room made up, can I go do it now," he asked without taking a breath.

"He's seventeen. I think I can handle him, Seth. If you remember, I knew another seventeen year old who thought he was all grown up not so long ago," he smiled at his friend. Through contacts Jasper had managed to get fake ID for Seth so they could go clubbing. Seth poked out his tongue. "See, so grown up now," Edward chuckled lightly sitting down relaxing after a beer. Maybe they should walk the city tonight. They would keep to the safe side of town. He had wanted to go to central park but, maybe another night. Jacob could people watch with him. It was always amusing to Edward, he loved to people watch and made a game of it, trying to think what they were thinking. Sometimes he wished he could read minds.

"Can I have another beer?" Jacob asked leaning over asking Edward so that Seth couldn't hear.

"Sure, grab me one while you're at it," he winked.

"Wow, such a great host," Jacob chuckled getting up and stretching showing his midriff. "Jasper, Seth, do you want another?" waving his bottle at them. Both men nodded handing him their empties. "Okay, I should get paid for this. Shall I do the dishes while I'm at it," he grumbled making the men laugh. Edward squirmed in his chair trying to get comfortable. Just a simple peep at the native's firm ripped stomach and he was horny as hell. It was going to be a long night with having him in the bedroom down the hall. He looked at his hand, it was up to Mr Palmer and his five lovely sons again tonight.

"Edward, you're spending Christmas with me and Seth in Italy this year," Jasper said suddenly.

"I've got plans with my mother, Jaz, just like every year," Edward said taking his beer from Jacob with a wink and nod of thanks.

"Shit, you would turn down Italy to spend it with your mama. You must really love her, I would do anything to go to Italy. Hell, the whole of Europe," Jacob said sitting down and sculling half the bottle.

"It's work," Seth sighed. He was hoping to stay in New York. He wanted to have a real tree and egg nog snuggled on the couch with his lover and kissing under the mistletoe.

"Is that what you were going to ask me this morning but, were too busy getting head?" Edward chuckled. He wasn't going to complain. He loved Italy and no doubt they would get a few weeks off afterwards where he could bring his mother over to see the sights.

"Oh my god, that is way too much information," Jacob said getting up and going to the window. He loved Seth, accepted he was gay, and had a lover but, actually hearing about it was not something he really wanted. Seth sighed and went to talk to his cousin giving Edward a glare as he walked past. Jacob was coming into the world of modelling. He would hear worse than someone giving someone head. Hell, he will probably see it and the boys were going to love him and beat down his door.

A few hours later, all the men were getting ready to head out. Seth repeatedly laid the law down to both Edward and Jacob, only finishing when they got to the foyer as they went their separate ways. Edward only had one camera on him so Jacob wouldn't be doing much but hoped he didn't bore the model to death. He decided to do what he had done with his mother when she first came to visit. He hadn't done it in years and remembered the night fondly. Walking a few blocks, they came to a double-decker bus. Edward told Jacob to wait in line while he went and purchased the tickets, coming back just in time as Jacob was next to get on. Handing over the tickets they went up to the open top-level. The air was fresh so most people opted to stay on the lower deck. Thankfully, Jacob had brought his jacket and a warm hat.

"This is fucking awesome," Jacob said as the tour guide started talking about what they would be seeing on their tour. "You know we have flashing lights in La-Push? Yep, its says 'Open and ale'," he chuckled. Edward shook his head as they pulled out their first stop, Time Square.

"I have to tell Embry about this," he said whipping out his phone and snapping a few photos Edward sighed.

"Why don't we send him some from my camera, he has email right?" the photographer asked.

"He lives in La-Push not Timbuktu," Jacob boomed out a hearty laugh. However, he was like a kid in a candy store wanting to go touch everything and begging Edward to take him to see the sights during the day. Edward would give him as much time as he had although, his time was short and by time they came back from Brazil, Jacob would probably have forgotten his request. Jacob would point to things asking him to take photos so he could show Embry.

Chinatown was next and that was where they would visit in the morning before Seth picked him up to take him back in one piece to Esme. At one stage, Edward had to grab Jacob's jacket before he fell off so busy leaning over the side to see the action below. And so the tour went on. Both men climbed off the bus their faces rosy red from the cold air. Making their way to a coffee shop, they order large to-go coffees and walked back to Edward's apartment talking about the sights they had seen. By time they were home, they gladly fall on the couch enjoying the warmth. It was nights like that that Edward missed; the open fires, the sight, and sound but, mostly the burning of wood.

"Where's the best place you have ever visited?" Jacob asked while they waited for the photos to upload so they could pick some to send Embry.

"Wow, um, there are some amazing countries to visit. I don't think I could pick just one," Edward admitted. "They all have their own uniqueness about them. Take Australia for instance, the ocean beaches are spectacular if you can find a place without the crowds. The you can go to the desert where the ground is red. Of course, the famous Uluru rock. I would love to climb it but, out of respect for the indigenous people, I won't even if some still do," he smiled. "Then you have Africa, the wildlife is amazing but sadly, not as much around. But I love to see them in their natural habitat. Of course, nothing beats Egypt. If you ever get the chance go, I promise you, until you see a pyramid up close and personal, you don't appreciate how big they are. One day, I might even bore you with my photos," Edward chuckled.

"I'd rather see them for myself," Jacob admitted. They spent the next hour getting the photos Jacob wanted to send Embry. Asking if he could skype his friend, Edward excused himself to go shower giving him privacy. Twenty minutes later he wandered out and heard Jacob's deep rich baritone voice. He turned around after seeing Embry trying to look around his shoulder. He saw Edward, his hair in disarray. "Edward, come meet Embry," he waved him over. Edward tried to flatten his hair. He was intending to get a drink before calling it a night.

What did La-Push have in their water? This boy was just as handsome as the other two. "Hello," was all Edward could think of to say. Embry waved back just as curious of Edward and seemingly very shy. "Jacob, you can take the spare room. I'm off to bed. I need to do some work first thing," after saying goodnight to both boys he went and got his drink. He looked over the cityscape and sighed, it was so peaceful up so high. Grabbing a bottle, he headed to bed. Jacob was just shutting down the computer having said goodnight himself to his friend. "Do you need anything? Your bathroom is stocked with toiletries but, I don't think I have anything big enough for you to sleep in," he admitted.

"I sleep naked so, all good," Jacob winked. Edward gave an internal groan. Images of a very naked Jacob laying on his bed; naked, on his stomach, his strong back relaxed, his arms above his head, the sheet low showing just a peep of his butt crack. "Goodnight then," Jacob said.

"Yeah goodnight, Jake," Edward said watching the native boy head down his hall wishing he would keep going past the spare bedroom door to his room. Once he had closed the door behind him, Edward adjusted his cock once again and headed to his own room. Stripping to his boxers, he slipped into bed. The only sound was the ticking of the clock he'd bought when he first left home. His mother had a old grandfather clock which chimed every fifteen minutes. It wasn't the chiming he had missed but rather, the ticking. It took him months to figure out why he couldn't sleep. His mother was the one who suggested getting a ticking clock because she couldn't sleep unless she had one she could hear.

Down the hall, Jacob was laying on the bed with just a sheet covering his lower half. Embry told him how a letter had arrived for him from the agency with a contract for Billy to sign. Having given Rose Embry's address, it was sent there rather than his own home address. Embry wasn't home when the mail arrived. His mother saw it addressed to Billy and when Embry got home she told him to take it over. Thinking he had gotten away with it, Embry pretended to take it over only for his mother to call Billy to explain she had received mail from New York. Embry quickly typed up some bullshit and placed in the envelope before scribbling the name and address on the outside. But, it was too late about Billy knowing it was from New York, guessing it had something to do with his son. Embry had been given the third degree but said he didn't know where Jacob was, just knew he was in New York. As soon as he had enough money, Jacob was going to send it to Embry to get him and his mother away from there, maybe going back to her own tribe. Surely after all these years they would allow her back.

Deciding sleep was not going to happen, Jacob got up and padded barefoot to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He went and flicked on the tv scanning through the channels. He was surprised to see that Edward had porn channels. Picking one where there was girl on girl action, he slipped his hand into his boxers and started rubbing his cock, after checking that Edward would not come out. The moans of the women making his cock stir he took a sip of water and laid back his feet resting on the edge of the coffee table. He looked at the television and decided he wasn't particularly fussed on them. He grabbed the remote and flipped through more channels watching for a few minutes before moving on. He had no idea there were so many porn channels and he was not about to complain. His large hand wrapped around his cock softening as nothing was enticing him. Sighing, he turned the tv off making sure he had it on the sports station he found it on. He doubted Edward would appreciate watching straight porn first thing in the morning.

Edward's computer was sitting on the table. Getting up, he tiptoed down the hall and put his ear against Edward's door. Not hearing a sound, he dashed back to the lounge and turned the computer on. He noticed that there was no password when he turned it on earlier. The internet was fast and no crap ads wanting him to buy something. He went to his usual sites but, gave up. Nothing was up when he came across Edwards favorite sites; the usual twitter, Facebook and YouTube. But then he saw a sight called _Rockettube_ and he pushed the button. Coughing, he decided to choose a video. He picked one with a native, like himself and a white dude. The volume was turned up full having forgotten to turn it down after skyping with Embry earlier. Quickly slamming the screen down he picked up his bottle and waited to see if it had woken Edward up. After five minutes and no sign of Edward, he lifted the lid the video still running. Swallowing hard, he started it from the beginning.

At first, the men were just kissing and feeling each other up. He and Embry had fooled around once but, they ended up laughing at how weird it was. Both of them denying they were hard. Embry left soon afterwards saying he had forgotten to take out the trash. Jacob was alone and even though his friend might not have found it arousing, something stirred within Jacob. Licking his lips, he put his attention back to the screen his cock was slowly getting hard. Pouring a bit of the water onto his hand, he opened his boxers and took his hardening member in his hand and began stroking it making it completely and painfully hard, his eyes never leaving the screen. The native man had his mouth around the other mans penis, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. The other man was telling him how fucking good it felt as his hand ran through his lover's hair. Wondering what it would taste like, Jacob ran his thumb over his weeping slit and pulled it out of his shorts. Tentatively, he poked out his tongue and gave a quick lick. Letting his lips taste it first, he decided to try a bigger lick. The hot fluid tasted salty and though not the best thing he had tasted, it was pleasant enough.

His throbbing cock twitched demanding attention as did the two men on the screen. Pushing his shorts down enough so his balls rested on the top, he began to stroke himself occasionally tasting his juices. His free hand went to his balls and rolled them between his fingers. By now the native man on the screen was getting a blowjob from his lover as well as being fingered in his hole. Jacob gave a groan watching the native's face. Even with the sound down low, he could still hear the men's moans and grunts. A few times he had teased his own puckered hole but, never delved into the tight ring of muscle. The scene suddenly cut to the native laying flat on his stomach his lover licking his hole. Jacob had seen enough and he closed the computer pulling his boxers over his throbbing cock and with his cock pointing the way, went back to his bedroom.

He could do one of two things. He hesitated no more than a few seconds. Peeling off his boxers he threw them on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He had used a new toothbrush to brush his teeth that he found in the drawer like Edward had told him. He had spotted some lube. Seeing it was already partly used, he wondered who had used it. Edward maybe? Was he a top or a bottom? Deciding it didn't really matter, he took another deep breath and wondered how he was going to do this. Going back into the bedroom with a towel under his arm, he laid it flat on the bed. His cock had slightly softened. He knelt on the edge of the bed and began tugging his cock making himself instantly hard. He ran his hand over his pert nipples giving them a bit of a tweak. One thing he loved was the cold days in La-Push making his nipples hard so he could play with them. They were super sensitive for some reason. He could shame some women with his hard nipples poking out of his t-shirt. Once again, he tasted himself this time not so hesitant, greedily his tongue swirled around his thumb. He was horny as hell and needed more. Laying down, he poured lube on his finger and put it against his puckered hole jumping slightly at the coldness. Happy it was well lubed, he pushed his knees up tilting his hips up before putting more lube on his finger. This time he warmed it up. He started stroking his cock with his right hand while his left hand snaked its way beneath his balls. Taking deep relaxing breaths, he pushed his finger slowly into his hole stopping, as even with the nail of his finger barely in it was slightly painful. Again he took a breath, exhaling at the same time and pushing his finger up to the knuckle, deciding it wasn't so bad until then. He couldn't believe how hot his insides were. Pulling his finger out, he looked at it to check it was still clean. He was going to give up but, something told him to keep trying. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and without hesitating before he chicken out, he tilted his hips even more so his ass was easier to access.

Pushing his finger back in, this time fully into himself, he found it uncomfortable if nothing else. He went to pull his finger out, his cock softening when he brushed against something. Letting out a low moan, he pushed his finger back in and tried to find the spot again. "Holy shit," he groaned as he continued to brush his finger against it. His cock firming up as he thrust his hips up to get a better feel. There were no white lights or stars behind his eyes but, whatever he touched, it felt fucking amazing. Wanting more, he pushed in another lubricated finger. His head turned to the side and his cock forgotten as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of himself. He placed his arm over his face trying to muffle the moans that escaped him. He felt stretched, the burn becoming a dull ache but a pleasant one. His breathing became pants and he needed more. Grabbing hold of his cock, he stroked himself in time. He was not going to last much longer. A coiling of his insides told him he was about to cum. Pushing the third finger in he shot his load over his stomach, chest, and even managing to get to his chin. He laid there panting trying to catch his breath. Slowly, he removed his fingers feeling exposed with being so stretched. The hand on his cock continued to stroke until he was milked dry. Wiping his other hand on the towel, he laid it at his side while his other hand slid up his body collecting his seman. Having a generous amount, he placed his fingers in his mouth and greedily cleaned his hand. He should feel awkward but, he didn't. He loved the burn he felt around his puckered hole and the taste on his tongue. So relaxed, Jacob fell into a deep sleep.

**THANKS FOR READING :D **** PLEASE REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Wow Thank you to all the reviewers especially the guest's as I can't thank you personally. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams)

* * *

Chapter 5

When Jacob woke up, his upper body was crusty from his cum and it cracked when he went to sit up. Groaning, he couldn't believe his legs hurt and his ass even more. Rolling over, he felt something cold against his skin and quickly moved to see he had just rolled onto the still-open bottle of lube. "Shit," he whispered jumping up and seeing the mess he made on the sheets. Debating what to do, he quickly stripped the bed and saw it had soaked through the underlay onto the mattress. Standing there, chewing his nail (something he did when he was nervous he decided to make the bed and hope like hell it somehow dried before someone changed the bedding. Grabbing his clothes, he went have a shower turning it on on after he got in. The cold water woke him up instantly before turning to warm, then hot. Letting out a sigh, he stood under the spray and let the water run over his aching body. Last night was an experience and one he would not have the chance to do while he lived at the model's apartment since he had to share a room. Washing his ass, he decided he wouldn't do it for a while anyway as it was slightly tender. But, his cock didn't seem to mind and was game to have another go. Quickly jerking himself off, he proceeded to wash himself hissing when washing his crack.

Jacob found the place empty except a note on the fridge telling him to help himself to anything and not to go into the darkroom as that is where Edward was. Finding the eggs, he made himself breakfast. After a lonely breakfast, he wandered around the penthouse this time stopping longer to admire the art. He decided to go out for fresh air as he had no idea when anyone would be around. Guessing that Seth and Jasper had a late night, they wouldn't be there until later. He looked everywhere for his shoes. When he went to the guest room, thinking he must of kicked them under the bed, he saw the photo over the bed. "Enjoy the show last night Eddy?" he asked.

"What show?" the said person was standing, leaning on the door with arms crossed and a smile on his face. Jacob blushed and lowered his eyes before getting to his knees looking under the bed for his shoes, giving Edward a wonderful view of his bubble butt. "Have you lost something," he finally asked after wiping the drool from the side of his mouth.

"Um yeah, my shoes," Jacob said twisting up and sitting on the bed scratching his head trying to remember where he had taken them off.

"They might still be in my room," Edward said knowing perfectly well they were. He turned and walked out the young model on his heels. "So, what show," he asked Jacob teasingly, guessing what he had done and wondering who he was thinking about as he stroked his cock. Edward shook his head and opened his bedroom door. Jacob ran around him, skidding in his socks to his abandoned shoes. Deciding to give the boy a break, he asked if he slept well. While he was talking to Jacob he noticed the lube on the side table. He was pretty sure he would've enjoyed the show very much. "Let's go out, shall we? I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day," he smiled hoping Jacob would want to spend the day with him, knowing Seth and Jasper he wouldn't see them until later that night. He would have to take Jacob to see Rose first however.

"Seriously, you don't mind hanging with a small town hick like me," Jacob asked sitting on the side of the bed putting his shoes on.

Edward frowned, did he come across stuck up? One of his best friends was a small town hick, as he called himself. "I was hoping we could be friends, Jacob. I consider Seth one of my best friends," he sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it but, you look like a million dollars where me, these are my only label item," he said pointing to his shoes. Edward heart fell when Jacob told him he looked a million dollars. No one had ever given him such a compliment before.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Jacob. Its what kind of person you are. Look, tell you what, I will go put more casual clothes on," Edward said opening the door to his walk in closet. He loved clothes. How could he not? Being around the fashion industry he became a firm follower even though he was on the more conservative side. He heard a gasp from behind him and Jacob walked in running his hands over the clothes. "You pick what I wear while I go have a quick shower," Edward said patting the young native's shoulder just so he could have the contact. Jacob turned, smiled, and nodded. After a quick toss and wash, Edward walked to the bedroom where jeans and a t-shirt laying on his bed. He had to give Jacob credit, he had picked his favorite t-shirt and the dark denim jeans with the straight-leg style. He also had his leather jacket for the cold to put over top.

He was just about to drop his towel when Jacob came out of the closet holding underwear and socks. "I'm impressed, no tighty whities," he chuckled handing Edward some shorts and socks along with sneakers. "I didn't know someone could own so many pairs of socks," he chuckled sitting on the bed right in front of Edward. The native didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave as he sat on the bed.

"When you travel like me you learn to have plenty of them. If you're going to lose anything, its underwear and socks," he said putting his t-shirt on.

Jacob gave him a thumbs up. The grandad collar t-shirt fit snug showing his defined chest and arms. Still with the towel around his waist, he slipped his shorts on. Jacob chuckled so Edward dropped the towel, he had no shame of his body either, but didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable. Jacob raised an eyebrow before handing him his jeans. They talked about their day out, the promise of going to Chinatown top of the list. Edward picked up his comb only for Jacob to take it from him. Grabbing his arm, he dragged the photographer to the bathroom and opened and shut the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Rubbing the gel in his hands, he looked in the mirror and styled his hair to the spike that he wore the previous day. He then turned to Edward and ran his hand through his hair until he was satisfied with the style. Standing back, he smiled and let Edward see it for himself. He had to admit it looked kinda cool in a 'I've just been fucked' kinda way. "Now we can go," Jacob said after rinsing his hands.

"We better order a cab, we are going to be late," Edward said grabbing his watch from the bathroom counter. "Call down and they will hail one for us. I want to grab my camera," he grabbed his jacket as he went out. Jacob was leaning by the door with his jacket slung over his shoulder in what Edward would consider a perfect shot.

"Carlisle said one will be waiting when we get down," he said opening the door and waving Edward past. Just as he said, the cab was waiting and Carlisle was holding the door open just as they walked out both men quickly putting their jackets on. Edward allowed Jacob in first again admiring his ass. Turning to Carlisle he received a wink. Shaking his head, he pouted before getting in the car. Giving the address they went to the office of Rose Hale. Even though it was Sunday, the place was a hive of activity. Rose's assistant, Victoria ran past, her flaming hair out, and her face flushed.

"She in her office?" Edward asked the receptionist.

"I'll buzz you through," she said smiling at Edward. She was used to the beautiful models but, after working for Rose for years, she avoided them. Now Edward, she could go for. It was rumoured he was gay but, as yet to be confirmed. She ran her eye over Jacob and admitted he was cute but, way too young. "She said just to go up. She'll be with you shortly," she smiled. Thanking her they headed to the elevator and pressed for the top floor.

Walking straight to the office, Edward and Jacob were greeted by a flustered Esme who looked Jacob over, happy to see he was returned in one piece. "Where's Seth?" she asked.

"He had a family emergency," Jacob said smiling at her. There was no hesitation in his voice and it made Edward wonder how often Jacob had to lie to sound so convincing. "That's why Edward offered to bring me, so I wouldn't get lost."

Esme gave him a smile thanking Edward for taking care of him. Esme had no children of her own so, any new underage model became her child and she would mother them accordingly.

"You, in my office. NOW!" Rose clicked her finger at Jacob pointing to her office. "You can leave," she didn't even look at Edward. Both men had a bad feeling and rightly so.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Edward whispered giving Jacob's arm a small squeeze. The native boy just nodded and walked in behind Rose.

Rose sat behind her desk, Jacob's passport and contract in front of her. "You take me for a fool, do you? If it wasn't for you being picked for _Another Man_ you would be on the next plane home. But, you will not be returning to New York. Your contract is null and void the minute the shoot is finished," she said. Jacob's heart sank. Of course, it was all too good to be true. He took one look at Rose's face and decided not to even try and lie his way out of it. "Esme told me that Seth is your cousin. I suggest you go pack your bags and stay with him until you leave," she handed Jacob his passport and stood up making it clear the meeting was over.

Esme was waiting for him and gave him a sad look. She liked the young man he was the most polite she had in a very long time. "Would you like me to pack your belongings and get someone one to take them to Seth's?" she asked.

"I'll come get them now. I want to change anyway," he said. Esme nodded and gave the young boy a hug. She tried to get Rose to give him a chance and explain why he lied. He was a good kid, she knew he was and she was very rarely wrong. They went down to the foyer in silence. Edward was chatting to the receptionist when he saw Jacob and Esme walk out. He didn't have to ask what had happened. "I have to go home after Brazil," he said turning and leaning into Esme's shoulder trying to hide the tears that began to fall. Edward's heart sank as he patted Jacob's shoulder.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" he asked the young man.

"She won't listen. I only persuaded her to let him go to Brazil because she doesn't need to pay for me. He is no longer her concern," Esme said sadly.

"So what, she has just kicked him out onto the street?" Edward growled he hated that woman and he would never let Jasper book him with her again.

"Can we just go?" Jacob asked pulling back wiping his tears away. The apartment was only a few blocks. Edward's phone rang and he saw it was Seth. He wondered if word had gotten to him already. Sure enough, it had and he asked to speak to his cousin. Passing his phone over Edward and Esme left him to it. A few models came out of their rooms and greeted Edward, having worked with him. He was a tough photographer but, he never let anyone look bad. Emmett walked in. He wasn't a resident but, he still came back to visit Esme and never missed visiting her every Sunday. He was a giant teddy bear who everyone loved. Asking what was going on Esme told him everything. Emmett shook his head the whole time. He felt for the kid, he heard about him from the others while on location. Everyone looked up when the bedroom door opened, Jacob carrying one single bag. Edward took his bag off him and was handed his phone.

"Thanks Esme, take care," he said kissing the women who had been the closest thing to a mother he had in a very long time.

"You have my number. Call me if you ever need anything, okay?" she gave him a big hug tears in her eyes. Jacob smiled at her and nodded. Once they had left the apartment, Jacob took his bag off Edward and held out his hand.

"Thanks for last night, Edward. I will see you next week, I guess."

"Jake, where you going? I'll come with you to Seth and Jasper's," Edward said confused.

"Look, I'm not going to scab off Seth. I can go to a hostel or something," he said.

Edward grabbed his arm and waved a taxi down. Jacob tried to pull out but, Edward was stronger. "Get in," he growled pushing Jacob into the cab. Giving the driver his address, they sat in silence; Jacob sulking while Edward was fuming. Did this boy have any idea what this city was like, how much it cost? When they pulled up to the apartment, Edward threw money at the driver telling him to keep the change. Grabbing Jacob's hand, he made sure he was not going to run off. Carlisle opened the door as Edward marched in with a pouting Jacob. "Send Seth straight up," he said not replying to Carlisle welcome. Once the doors to the elevator shut, he finally let Jacob's hand go dropping his bag at his feet. He pulled out his phone and texted Seth before putting it in his pocket. Jacob hadn't said a word his head bowed. When the doors opened, Edward stepped out and waited for Jacob to follow him. He hesitated so long, the doors went to close. Edward pushed the doors backed and went to grab Jacob's arm only for him to recoil, huddling to the far corner of the elevator.

"I'm not going to touch you, Jake. Come on," he sighed. The young man looked Edward straight in the eye as though trying to read him. He slowly bent down to pick up his back before walking out, keeping as far away from Edward as possible. Once in the house, Edward told Jacob to make himself comfortable and he would make them a drink. The photographer was surprised when Jacob went to the spare room where he stayed the night before.

Jacob sat in the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. He couldn't go home, he could not allow his cousin getting involved. His father was an evil man, he was the one who had Seth banished from the tribe. He was locked into the family home until he had a place to go to. He told Jacob he would not have the blood of his tribe tarnished with such filth. The only grace he gave Seth was time to find a job otherwise, his cousin could now be on the streets, possibly selling his body. There was a knock on the door. He wiped his tears and in walked said person holding two steaming cups of coffee. He pushed the door shut with his foot and placed the coffee on the dresser table. Without saying a word he went and pulled his young cousin into his arms and let him sob on his shoulder. The coffee had gone cold by time Jacob had pulled himself together.

"You ready to talk now? I can guess what has been going on, Jake. But, why didn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything, what's changed?" Seth asked.

"What difference would it make if I told you, Seth? You can't do anything, you're banished from your home. I can look after myself. I'm fine, I just need to find somewhere to hide out. I won't bring you into this. You know what dad is like. He'll come after me and he'll come straight to you," Jacob sighed.

"I'd like to see them try," Seth growled.

"Seth, I won't put you through this shit again. You're my only family now and I can't lose you too," Jacob said sadly. He had a point, Billy had been known to send hit men in, so hateful is his heart.

"I won't take no for an answer. It is only a few days till we go to Brazil. When we get back, we'll sort out something more permanent," he smiled. "But, we need to get your face out there before Rose kills your chances of getting an agent. Come on, lets see what we can do," he held out his hand helping his young cousin up.

They join Edward and Jasper who are talking quietly with Jacob's photos spread out in front of them on the large dining table. "We've been thinking, we need your face out there and an agent. We have a slight problem though," Jasper said. Seth picked up a few photos not seeing any problem. "Rose owns these, we have to do another shoot."

"I can't afford one. I've seen how much they charge to do a portfolio," Jacob said throwing himself on the chair picking up a photo before tossing it across the table. "Thanks anyway, guys. I should just grow some balls and head home," he rested his chin on his arms.

"Excuse me but, what the fuck am I chopped liver?" Edward chuckled. Jacob shook his head.

"I can't afford you, Edward and I won't let you do it for free," Jacob said not wanting to be a charity case.

"Fine then, let Seth. He isn't a professional but, he is good," Edward said patting his friend on his back. Jacob sat up listening now. "I want to be there to help though and I am sure Jasper will let us use his studio," he said looking at Jasper who smiled.

"Right, lets go," Jacob said getting up. All three men shook their heads. "What, why not?" he whined.

"No offence Jake but, you look like shit," Jasper said. "I will make a few calls and get you some call overs and we'll go from there," he patted Jacob's back and pulled out his phone.

"Okay you, to bed now. We will wake you to eat," Seth said pushing Jacob toward the bedrooms. Jacob didn't argue, he was feeling the effects of the previous evening.

All three men got to work. Rose could kill his career before it even started. Edward helped Jasper call other modelling firms but, so far, it seemed like Jacob had been blacklisted and no one was interested in him. Not until he turned eighteen anyway. A few agreed to meet with him which was a start but, no promises. Jasper was having the same results and he too had them telling them to call when he turned eighteen. Seth called Emmett asking to raid his wardrobe for clothes. They didn't have time to take him shopping and Emmett was the closest in size. It was after two when they stopped for lunch. They had managed to get him six firms interested in seeing him now. Only because of Edward and Jasper's names otherwise, Jacob would never get his foot in the door. Even now it was going to be hard to convince them to put him on the books. Emmett said they could come over later and choose some clothes. Plus, he thought he might be able to help them.

Seth went to get Jacob for food but came out without him. "He looked too sweet, I couldn't wake him," he said smiling. Shaking his head Edward went to go wake him up. Quietly opening the door, sweet was not the word Edward would've used. He looked sexy as hell. Just like he had imagined he was and the real view was so much better. He walked to the bed and and gave Jacob's shoulder a light shake. Jacob groaned and turned himself over. Edward's breath hitched as the sheet had lowered even further. Jacob didn't lie, he did sleep naked. His black pubic hair teasing the photographer. Licking his lips, he fought himself not to pull the sheet back and see everything the native had to offer.

"Jake, time to wake," Edward said trying to keep his eyes on the young man's face.

"Five more minutes," he groaned rolling back over the sheet now totally showing all of his ass. Edward decided to leave the sleeping boy. "Edward?" Jacob's sleepy voice said just as the photographer got to the door. Turning around he saw Jacob was resting on his elbows the sheet pulled up covering his lower half.

"Time to eat," was all he could muster before walking out the room and closing the door behind him. Pausing, he took a deep breath. God, what he would do to lay beside him, to be in him, to own him, to hear him scream his name as he filled him with his hard throbbing cock. Edward headed to his room and went to the bathroom. He couldn't remember the last time he had to jerk himself off during the day by just looking at someone. Leaning on the door, he pulled his jeans down to his ankles and closed his eyes, only one sweet face in his mind.

_His large hand ran through the long, soft, ink-black hair. Soft brown eyes looked at him half-hooded. So beautiful was his face not a blemish to be seen. His long eyelashes fluttered when Edward bent to kiss the boy's soft tender lips. His large hand ran down the firm body beneath him. Not an ounce of fat, so perfectly made and he was all his. No one would possess this boy, he was his and his alone. "Make love to me," Jacob sighed as he ran his hand though the photographer's hair. The man didn't need telling twice giving his lover his fingers to suck. Swirling them around in his mouth, his eyes never left the older man's. Once he was satisfied his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and moved back to allow his lover to spread his legs at the same time tilted his hips up. _

"_Want me to make you feel good, baby?" the photographer asked as he stuck two fingers into the tight teens hole making him wince. Cooing the boy, Edward slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them in twisting his fingers slightly finding the boy's gland. Large hands gripped at the sheets as the boy groaned quietly. "So beautiful, baby," he smiled as his lover pushed his hips up to meet the older man's fingers. Scissoring the boys tight hole, he pushed another finger in. Wanting his lover to be able to take his thick long cock. _

"_Please," the teen begged as he tried to take his cock in his hand only for it to be slapped away by his older lover. Positioning himself over the young man he let his blunt head press against his puckered hole which was opened and awaiting his large cock. Sinking into the boy he gave a groan. _

"_So tight, baby. God, you're squeezing me like a vice grip," pulling his cock out and sinking it back in. Jacob's hands were clawing at the sheets at his side, his eyes screwed up tight, and his teeth clamped together trying to control the scream that was bubbling in his throat. "Open your eyes, baby. I want to see those sweet puppy eyes," the native opened his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek. The photographer kissed the salty water as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Why are you crying, did I hurt you?" concern in his voice. _

"_No, you could never hurt me. I'm so happy you want me. You make me feel so good," he sighed making the man smile. _

"_I only want to make you happy, baby," he whispered as he pulled slowly out before slamming back into the hot heat of the boy beneath him. No longer caring, Jacob screamed out the name he only used when they were in the privacy of their own home, the one that they only knew. It didn't take long for the young man to call his lover this name and wondered what others would say about it. But frankly, he didn't care. He deserved the name. The boy was after all, his little one. "Cum for me, baby. Call my name like only you can. Edward turned the boy over and began to fuck him so hard that he couldn't support himself on his arms. _

"Ed you have a visitor," Seth called from the bedroom. Groaning Edward slowed down his masturbation and licked his lips trying to calm his breath.

"I won't be long," he called out trying to sound as normal as possible. His cock still hard closing his eyes he tried to bring back the image he had before he was interrupted. However the moment was gone. Sighing he tucked his cock back into his pants and went to wash his hands and tidy his hair. Whoever the visitor was better have a good reason to getting between him and a good daydream.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Please take the time to review it helps me understand what you the reader want. Thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and give me inspiration to update sooner. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

* * *

Chapter 6

Walking out from his room Edward, heard the sweet giggle of his friend's daughter. He couldn't help but smile. Renesme was a sweet girl and a very pretty one at that. She had a heart of gold and many times she would just come to visit Edward to ask him something about boys. Going to a private all-girls school, until her father stopped bringing in money, boys were a mystery to her. She also asked Edward about sex but, when he explained it was not his place to tell her that and she would be best to ask her mother, she learned that Edward was gay. It was about that time she thought she was in love with Edward and her heart was broken, not that Edward ever knew. In the lounge, Jacob was drooling at the pretty redheaded girl. Seth was chatting to her while Jasper was taking a call. Edward walked to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Edward, it's been so long," she pouted.

"Awe, did you miss me?" Edward said sitting down pulling her onto his knee. He knew he was being childish but, he didn't care. Jacob needed to look at him not her.

"Of course," she giggled. "I got into college, did you hear? Mom and dad are so happy but, I'm worried, Edward. Dad is talking about going back to doctoring. I keep telling them I can go for scholarships," she pouted.

Edward sighed, he had thought just as much. But, Carlisle was probably ready to get back into what he was born to do. This time he would be more careful knowing that money doesn't make you happy. He admitted his marriage was much stronger since he gave it up and the money, even though tight, brought him and Bella closer having to talk on where to spend it. "Well, if you ever need anything, you know where I am," he smiled looking at Jacob who was frowning. "Your looking much better, Jake," he smiled at him. Jacob ignored him and continued frowning.

"I have to go. I only brought the meals mom promised you the other day," the girl said getting off Edward's knee after giving him a kiss. She now considered Edward her big brother and he was the best sort to have. "Nice meeting you, Jake," she said blushing at the young native. She had never seen such a handsome boy before. The boys she went to school with were normally tall, gangly, and pimply but, he was just mouth-watering.

Jacob stood up and smiled his beautiful smile. "It was all my pleasure, Nessie," he said winking at her. He had never seen such a beauty himself. A girl he could imagine being with. All the girls in La-Push were the same dark skin, ink black hair, and even though they were pretty enough, they were nothing like this girl in front of him. Waving goodbye to Seth and Jasper. she walked to the door with Jacob on her heels.

"Do you want to go for coffee sometime?" the native asked shyly. Renesme gave him a once over and nodded handing her cell phone to him as he gave her his. "I will call you," Jacob said quickly taking her photo with his phone. Renesme did the same blushing prettily. When she left, Jacob shut the door and did a little dance.

"She's so sweet," Seth smiled, happy his cousin was making friends.

"She's hot," Jacob said looking at the photo. He couldn't wait to text her for coffee.

"You're not going to have time before we go to Brazil," Edward snapped earning confused looks from everyone in the room. "What? He doesn't," he growled storming to the kitchen. Seth sighed. Edward had it bad for Jacob and it would only lead to his friend to getting hurt. Lunch was awkward, Jacob talked non-stop about Renesme or asking questions. Edward reluctantly answered his questions. After lunch they were going to go visit Emmett to see what they could use for the photo shoot. They would go straight to Jasper's studio, they needed to have a portfolio ready to go. Edward excused himself and said he would meet them at the studio. The others grabbed their coats and headed to the door. Soon as they left, Edward grabbed his gym bag and went to the apartment complex gym deciding to do some laps in the pool, before working out. He needed to blow some steam off. Of all the people to be jealous of, he never thought it would be sweet Renesme.

Like most models, Emmett had a massive wardrobe. He took Jacob through to his walk-in closet with Seth in toe. Between Seth and Emmett they pulled things out, discussing the pros and cons of what they would look like. Jacob shook his head, he was never really into clothes personally. There was no need to in La-Push, there was no money for a start and they never did anything to warrant spending so much money on them. In the end, they picked twelve outfits and told Jacob to come out when he had them on so they could decide if they wanted to use them or not. This was one thing that Jacob didn't like about modeling. When he put on the first outfit he felt like an idiot and took it off deciding himself he wouldn't wear it. The next one was much more him, just simple jeans and a dress shirt. When he walked out Emmett shook his head.

"You need to learn to carry the clothes, shoulders back head up," he said going to Jacob and pulling his shoulders back tucking in the shirt and getting a belt for the jeans. "Now, walk like this," Emmett walked toward Seth. Jacob couldn't see what the difference was but, tried to imitate Emmett. Shaking his head, Emmett went and did it again. "See, carry yourself like you own it," he said. Smirking, Jacob did as he was told and Seth smiled. He really was a natural model. He followed instructions well and he was owning it. Even next to Emmett he stood out. Jasper sat quietly watching the young native. If he couldn't find him an agent, he might hire him as his companies own model. He had avoided it until now but, he could see Jacob going far. Rose was a fool letting him go so easily and she would regret it. He would no longer accepted assignments from her. He was only doing this as a favor to her. They had been friends for years, both started out modeling at the same time. He wondered what her lover would say about what she'd done. Alice was the sweetest person he had ever met and always wondered what Alice saw in bitchy Rose. But, somehow they worked. Alice seemed to balance her lover when they were together. They had a open relationship though, since Alice refused to give up her job and stay close to the domineering Rose.

"Where's the summer look?" Seth asked.

"It's fucking pink. I'm not wearing pink shorts," Jacob huffed.

"What the fuck is wrong with pink? It's cool, my girl loves those shorts," Emmett chuckled.

"Jacob Black, listen to me and listen good. You will wear whatever you are given to wear. You are employed to wear those clothes even if you can't stand them and think they look stupid. As far as you're concerned, they are the best damn looking clothes you have ever seen. You're not trying to look cool for you. You are making the clothes look good, that is your job. If you meet a designer, you gush over them and tell them how amazing their clothes are whether you like them or not. Do you understand?" Seth said, hands on hips.

Jacob lowered his head and nodded. He went to the bedroom and removed the suit he just tried on. Mumbling, he put on the pink shorts with a yellow t-shirt a light white jacket, boat shoes and last but not least, a yellow hat. He looked in the mirror and had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought but, it was still not what he would wear in everyday life. When he walked out, a woman was there wrapped in Emmett's arms. She pulled back from Emmett and looked at Jacob. "Rose dumped him? God, she is mad," she said walking to Jacob and lifting his chin before walking around him with her arms crossed. "Send me his portfolio, I'm very interested," she said not saying a word to Jacob. Never before had he felt like a piece of meat than he did right then. Seth smiled and nodded. "You comfortable naked?" she finally asked Jacob.

"Guess so," he shrugged.

"Could you get it up in a room full of people?" she asked.

"Leah! I won't let him do that until he has a career first," Seth said. "Plus, he is a minor until mid-January," he admitted.

"Fine but, he would make good money posing naked. If he is as fine inside those pants as he looks," she said.

"We'll let you know Leah but, lets get him some jobs first," Seth said.

"Um, hello! I am right here you know," Jacob said.

"Let's get you changed," Jasper said pulling Jacob to the bedroom shutting the door on Leah and Seth. "Jacob, rule number two. You are invisible. You don't talk unless spoken to, your agent will talk on your behalf. I agree with Seth, you need to get established before you go toward that sort of modeling. If you like Leah, you can discuss your options. She has only just started with her agency but, she will go far. She has balls and could give Rose a run for her money," he smiled. "But, promise me don't go to any call's without either myself or Seth, is that understood?" he asked.

"I don't want to do nude modeling. What I have is for my girl's eyes only," he blushed. He had nothing to be ashamed of but, he would never consider doing nude work. Not that he was a prude or anything but, it was just not his thing. "Does she do normal modeling work?" Jacob asked. Jasper smiled and nodded. "Do you think she is okay? I mean, if she is only new and stuff. I mean, why isn't Emmett with her,?" he asked stripping right in front of Jasper not caring he was a male or gay. It was a good sign as he would have to strip out in the open on location and in front of crowds if he did runway modeling, which he would be good at as well.

"You ready?" Seth asked coming to the bedroom as Jasper and Jacob were returning the unwanted clothes. "I like that woman. She has balls," he smiled picking up the clothes they would be borrowing along with the shoes. "She wants to see you after you get back from Brazil," he said looking around to make sure he had everything. They would need to stop at the apartment to get accessories but, that wouldn't be a problem. Seth knew exactly what he wanted for Jacob. He would emphasize his native heritage. "And I stand by what I say, Jake. You're not doing nude," he said. Jasper chuckled. His lover was very protective of his young cousin even though Jacob looked like he could flatten him with one single punch.

When they walked through the apartment Leah stepped forward and handed Jacob her business card. "Call me, I can see us working well together," she smiled. Jacob decided he liked the ballzy woman. Kissing all three men, she opened the door and let them out.

"Keep the clothes until we're back, I have more than enough," the older model said winking at Jacob. Emmett told them he would see them in Brazil but he had another shoot beforehand. Emmett only had a few more years left in him. He was studying business and hoped to stay in the fashion industry but, not sure doing what as yet. The years of travelling was trying and he was ready to settle down. He and Leah had only been together six months but, he knew she was the one for him. It was going to be hard to convince his stubborn woman though that he was the one for her. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to his bed. He may love this women but, he knew he couldn't work with her. But right now, he was going to try and convince her no one could please her better than him.

Seth was quiet on the car trip. He told Jasper and Jacob to wait in the car while he ran up to the apartment to get what he needed. He went to his room and sat on his bed. There was something about Leah that he didn't understand like a connection of some sort. He couldn't get the thought of the woman out of his head. She said she had grown up in New York and never been to Washington before but, for some reason Seth felt like he knew her.

He picked up his jewelry case and opened it. Inside was all his prized possessions; the watches and gifts from his lover. But the most prized was the tribal jewelry. It was not valuable but, it was part of his heritage and even though he was banished, he was proud of his tribe and his people. He just hoped one day he could return holding his head up high. He felt the bed dip and looked up to see his lover sitting beside him. He leaned into his lover as the tears fell. Jasper always seemed to know when he was down and it was normally when he thought of his home and his family. They may not believe in who he loved but, he knew deep down his parents loved him. It was because of Billy Black's hatred that he was pushed out of his family home. Every Christmas, he would send his parents a card with a few thousand dollars in it. The check was always cleared but, he never received a thanks in return. He was just happy that they used the money. Things were never easy growing up.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" he sighed.

"No baby, you're being you," Jasper said brushing his lover's tears away. "I love you and one day you will see them again," he whispered before pulling Seth into his arms. "We better go. Jacob is sitting in the car with the keys in the ignition," he chuckled when Seth jumped up and headed to the door. Jacob loved cars and Seth knew his cousin would love to drive Jasper's Hummer. Wait until he saw his Camaro, he would cream himself.

Edward was pumped and ready to do some work. He was looking forward to seeing Seth work. He brought Jacob's bag with him so he could go straight back to Seth and Jasper's apartment with them. Tonight he wanted to go out and find a lay. He didn't care for Mr. Right, Now, he needed to feel a man under him. Letting himself into the studio, he went to begin to set up the lights. He brought his cameras with him even though Seth had his own. He liked Edward's since he would normally leave his at home while travelling. He set up Seth's cameras but also, his at the side. He looked at his watch thinking they would be ready to start when he arrived. He heard the three men laughing at something as they came in all carrying a swag of clothes. Helping Seth with his clothes, he kissed him and wondered if his friend was okay. He could tell he had been crying but, he seemed quite jovial then. Hanging up the clothes on the rail, he asked what he wanted Jacob to wear first.

"Jasper can do wardrobe. I want to set up some props for fun," Seth said. Edward smiled and agreed as Seth and he looked at what was in the prop room. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what to do, Seth dresses me even when he's away," Jasper admitted. Jacob chuckled and together they muddled through what he would wear with what.

"Edward, don't go there with Jake. He's not gay," Seth said when the door shut behind them.

"God, is it that obvious?" the photographer groaned.

Seth gave him a sad smile. "Like dog's balls, sweetie," he sighed. "Its all my fault, I should've told you straight away but, you never look twice at the models. What's different with him?" he asked.

"I don't know, he just. God, he's perfect," running his hand through his once again neatly combed hair making it messy. "What am I going to do Seth? I can't keep doing this. I'm going to end up with blisters," he said holding up his hand. Seth giggled. Edward was normally so serious but, seemed to be relaxing a bit at a time with Jacob around. "Come on, boss. I want to hit the town tonight, I need to get boy," he said.

"Jake, look at Edward. Don't look into the camera," Seth sighed. Jacob was not doing so well today. He seemed tense and nothing Seth did seemed right. He looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Let's take ten. Go get a drink, Jake and get out from under the lights," Edward said going to Seth while Jacob happily went to the small kitchen and got himself a drink and some food. Edward took Seth's hand and walked him to where he had Jacob stand and then he went back to the camera.

"How you feeling Seth?" he asked as he took a few snaps. "I know what's wrong, it's how you have him positioned. It's not natural and you're tense. Relax, move around, and he will as well. Talk to him, he will know what to do. You're giving him too much direction, you know as well as I do he is a natural for the camera," he said going back to Seth who nodded. "Just relax, okay?"

The rest of the session went well. Seth and Jacob both relaxing into the shoot. The last change was in sleepwear. Jasper and Edward had gotten the bedroom scene set up at the apartment and the boys were going to go there. Helping Seth pack up his cameras, Jacob asked if he thought he would be able to work with what he already had. "You don't have faith in me," Seth said holding his heart trying to look offended. He secretly hoped like hell he had some good shots. Luckily, Edward had taken photos as well. As yet, neither Seth or Jacob had seen anything he had taken and until they finished with the sleepwear they wouldn't. Jacob looked bashful but nodded. He did trust his cousin more than anyone else in the world.

They drove to Jasper and Seth's apartment. It was even more luxurious than Edward's and almost twice as big. Jacob whistled when they stepped inside, the grand foyer was a curving flight of stairs which Seth bounded up calling to his lover. Jacob couldn't wait to look around but, followed his cousin up. They found them in a bedroom where Edward was just placing fresh flowers on the bedside table. "This is awesome," Seth smiled putting his camera on the bed. Jasper smiled, he thought long and hard about which room to use. This would be Jacob's while he was staying with them so, it was exactly suited for him. He handed Jacob some sleep pants and told him to remove his underwear as it was visible through the pants if he kept them on. Dropping his pants and boxer shorts, Jacob quickly put the pants on letting Edward have a perfect view of his beautiful ass. He quietly moaned but, it wasn't missed by Seth who was close enough to hear it as he set his camera up. Edward looked back at him and blushed. He was trying to forget the boy but, he was making it difficult. "Jacob, do you like your room?" Seth asked.

"You mean this is where I am staying?" he asked surprised he was having such a massive room. "Then, hell yes! It's perfect," he said jumping on the bed landing on his back the whole time Seth's camera going.

"Good, now I want you to rumble the bed so get under the sheets and imagine you're getting comfortable to sleep, okay?" Jacob happily obliged punching his pillow and throwing the ones he didn't need down by his feet. His hair was scruffy but, still looked good. The whole time Seth was moving around taking photos. Jasper loved watching his young lover behind the camera and would often let him take photos of him in the bedroom. Nothing as tame as these, however. He was yet to be allowed to photograph his young lover though, Seth pleading camera-shy. Edward was quietly leaning on the wall at the back of the room out of the way, his cock aching to be touched. When Seth told Jacob to let his hair down, Edward just about came right in his pants. Jacob happily took his hair out of the elastic and shook his head before running his large hand through. It was just below his shoulder blades. "Edward, can you recommend anything?" Seth asked his mentor. Edward pushed himself off the wall and took Seth's camera from him and looked through the lens. He handed the camera back to his friend and went to the bed where Jacob was sitting chewing his bottom lip with his top teeth.

"Lay down," he said quietly taking hold of Jacob's soft silky hair. As his head was just about to touch the pillow Edward let his hair go making it fan out perfectly behind him on the pillow. Looking Jacob in the eye, he almost bent to kiss his soft plump lips. He stayed looking into his eyes before Jacob broke contact. Edward fussed with the young man's hair before getting up and going back to his place on the back of the room. Seth was having a field day with Jacob like this.

"Pull your pants down a bit," Seth asked. "Flirt with the camera, imagine it's a lover you tease before making love to them," Seth instructed. Jacob pulled the pants down so that his pubic hair was not quite showing but, the perfect "v" was visible. Jacob licked his lips, his eyes had that sexy come fuck me look.

Edward walked out of the room and pulled out his phone. Looking through his contacts he knew exactly who he needed tonight. "Paul,"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I have exams today :( would love to come home to some love from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and give me inspiration to update sooner. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

**I have a new story out called Private Performance. Its an Edward/? as I don't know who the one of his 14 lovers is. I'm letting my readers decide. I have no control of who his true love will be. This story is just basically sex cos I kinda like writing it. :3 So each lover has a chapter where you will read about their experience with Edward. Read past chapter 1 and you will see lover number 1 Jacob. Warning some of it will be hardcore some very hardcore and others just to damn cute. Okay anyway please enjoy this chapter. And please remember to review :D please and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well done, the both of you," Edward smiled as they all stood around the computer screen. They had gotten plenty of shots. Jacob would have to turn down agencies to take him on. He looked at Jasper who was impressed and thought his young lover was wasted being an assistant. He could get him jobs easily but, he would talk to him later that night when they were in bed. He always managed to get Seth to say yes to anything in the bedroom including non-sexual things.

"Jacob made it easy," Seth said and was happy as well with his work.

"Well, I will leave you too it. I have a date and need to go get ready," Edward said standing up straight and stretching.

"With who? You never said," Jasper asked. It was not like Edward to keep something like this from him. He hadn't dated anyone in nearly a year.

"Um, Paul Lahote actually," he shrugged.

"No your not," Jasper chuckled. Paul was such a slut no matter how desperate Edward was he wouldn't go out with Paul. God, he was easy and would get Edward into his bed before they even went on a date. Edward just chuckled. He knew they wouldn't believe him but, he had to get laid and Paul would willingly give him what he wanted.

"Later boys," Edward kissed his friends, he never looked at Jacob as he left. Jacob had only been at the agency apartment a few days and every single gay model talked about the famous Paul Lahote. When he met him, he personally thought he was a jerk and couldn't see what anyone, be it gay or not, saw in him. He was so full of himself, Jacob was surprised his head could fit through the door. When he saw Jacob for the first time, he didn't look too happy. Esme told him not to let him get to him. He was just scared of a bit of competition.

"You're not letting him go are you Jaz?" Seth asked.

"He's a grown man. He can do as he likes, love," Jaz sighed but, he didn't like this at all. He too couldn't miss the wanting in his eyes for his young lover's cousin, it was written all over his face. "Come on, I will take you two out to celebrate. How does that sound?" he smiled drawing his lover into his arms seeing the pout on his sexy lips. "He will be fine, baby, promise," he said kissing the top of his head.

Edward and Paul agreed to meet at a bar where they would grab a meal before heading to a club. Edward decided to do the 'I've just been fucked look' and see what reaction he got from Paul. Happy with his appearance, he picked up his wallet and grabbed a few condoms. He was determined to get a fuck tonight. Paul and he were never close and even though friends, their friendship was not that close. They would still be friends at the end of it without being uncomfortable. Edward was surprised he was available that night but, Paul told him he would cancel his friends. He was looking forward to going out with him. He decided to have a scotch before he went, for dutch courage. He wouldn't touch another drink tonight though. He needed to have his facilities about him. He was desperate, not stupid. He went down the hall and saw the spare bedroom door was open. As he went to close the door, he saw a note on the pillow and picked it up before opening it.

Thanks for everything Edward

Jake xxx

Edward kissed the note and held it to his chest. Sure, it was just a quick note but, it was the little x's that made it even more special. Pulling out his wallet, he carefully placed the note inside and put it back in the breast pocket which was close to his heart. He thought about calling Paul and cancelling tonight. He would be using Paul for all the wrong reasons. Yes he was a handsome guy but, he was no Jacob. Even if he was native american, he wasn't Jacob Black. He arrived five minutes early and ordered a tonic water and went to find a table. Paul walked in and all eyes turned to him. He was eye candy; men and women couldn't help but appreciate him. He was dressed casual smart. He scanned the room until he saw Edward and waved as he weaved his way through the already busy bar. Edward stood up and accepted the kiss from Paul before asking him what he wanted to drink. Asking for just a mineral water Edward went to the bar. When he got back, a few women were openly flirting with him but, as soon as he saw Edward he shooed them away and took Edward's hand in his making it clear he was gay and most definitely not interested.

"You're looking very fuckable tonight," Paul purred in Edward's ear after accepting his drink his fingers lightly running through the photographer's hair.

"I feel very fuckable tonight," Edward whispered back into Paul's ear giving it a light lick with his tongue. Paul growled and pulled back. Edward just smirked, this was going to be way easy.

The men discussed work for awhile as they really didn't have much else in common. Deciding that the bar was getting too loud they left to find a quiet restaurant. Away from where the tourists ventured, they found a little French restaurant that only seated about fifty people. The owner greeted them warmly at the door and found them a table away from the other parties. Asking Paul if he wanted a wine, Paul shook his head and asked for a coke. Edward asked for the same much to the owner's disappointment his food needed a good wine to go with it.

"So, why the sudden invite Edward? Don't get me wrong, I am honored but, you only told me days ago you were off men. Yet, here we are in a cute little restaurant and you looking very fuckable. What's the deal? You fancy someone who isn't interested," Paul asked sitting back folding his arms.

Edwards sighed. "You're right, Paul. I couldn't think of anyone else to call. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry, why don't we just have a enjoyable meal and I'll take you wherever you want and you can catch up with your friends".

"Kinda figured when you called this afternoon, Ed. Believe it or not, I like you and hoped I was wrong," Paul lend forward and took Edward's hand in his. "If you want to talk I am a good listener, Edward. But, I won't sleep with you, not unless you like me that way and I know you don't. Maybe one day you will but, right now, you are pining for someone else. So, who is he and why aren't you with him?" he said picking up Edward's hand and kissing it.

"He's a minor and he is straight," Edward sighed. This wasn't a side of Paul he had seen before and he liked it. If he had known his friend was actually a caring and sincere person, he might've actually like to have dated him. Maybe Paul was right, maybe one day they could have more than a friendship.

Paul chuckled and sat back "Let me guess, Jacob Black," he smiled as Edward nodded. "Yeah, figured he would be stiff competition but, he is young, Edward. God, I bet the boy still has his calling card empty. You're a good looking guy, Ed. If anyone can pop his cherry, it's you," he laughed at his own joke.

"He's straight, he's Seth's cousin, and he's known him since he was born. He's straight as Emmett," Edward sighed.

"Seth! God, he is so fucking cute. Don't you just want to eat him," Paul sighed. "God, we are pathetic old men."

"Hey, less of the old, Pauly. We aren't even in our late twenties," Edward chuckled. "But yes, Seth is very eatable but, also very, very much in love with Jasper. From the moment they saw each other neither of them had eyes for anyone else. That's what I want. That's what I can't have with Jacob," he lowered his head. Paul reached across the table and took his hand again.

"Never say never, my friend. One day, Jacob might wake up and realize that he likes you more than as a friend. The day he does, remember I told you so, okay?" Paul pulled out his phone and sighed. "That's my AA sponsor, do you mind if I go? He's going through a rough patch at the moment," he smiled

"Of course, can I drop you off anywhere?" Edward asked. God, he really needed to get to know this guy more. He was full of surprises and nice ones too. "How long sober?" he asked.

"Three years in June. Not a day goes by I don't want a drink but, I'm hanging in there," he smiled waving the waiter over asking for the bill. They hadn't even ordered their meal.

"Congratulations, Paul. That's, wow," he hesitated for a moment. "Paul, do you want to go on a real date with me sometime, start from scratch?" Edward asked.

Paul looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, call me when you've gotten over Black and you've got yourself a date. I'll just hail a cab," he threw money on the table and stood up along with Edward kissing each other Paul left.

"Excuse me, can I order to take out?" Edward asked the passing waiter. He pulled out his phone and called Jasper. He had just fucked up big time. "Jasper, wanna go out for a drink?"

"Jesus, who knew?" Jasper chuckled letting the golden liquid slide down his throat. They met at a sports bar where the crowd was cheering on a team neither of the men cared about. "So, you are seriously going to consider dating Paul?" Jasper asked. He left his lover and Jacob at home curled up on the couch together watching 'The Wizard of Oz'. It was a thing they used to do when they were kids and Seth wanted to reminisce about the good old days. Jasper was quite happy to go out for a few drinks with Edward, he'd seen the movie more times than he cared to admit.

"Why not? You didn't see the Paul I saw tonight. He's actually very sweet. But, he said I had to get over Jacob before I called him," he shrugged. "Maybe he would've been better going home. At least then I could get over this stupid crush I have on him," he sighed.

"Edward, the kid was beaten by his father. You honestly believe he's better being sent back?" Jasper asked. Edward shook his head but, he only guessed that was why he had run away from home. "Why don't you ask him on a date, Ed? if he says no, you can move on and forget about him. If he says yes, what have you got to lose? Hell, he is only seventeen. He might not know what he is yet. Look at me, I was a bit slow off the mark," he chuckled. Jasper didn't come out openly until he was twenty-three although, he had known since he was about twenty-one that he was interested in men. His first lover was Sam, another model he'd met on location and he never looked back since then He lost his lover to a drug overdose while he was away on location. Jasper vowed never to date another model again. He was always grateful that Seth never wanted to model. He was the best thing to happen to him. He was just waiting for his young lover to turn twenty-one to ask him to marry him.

"Because he is straight and we all saw how he looked at Nessie today," Edward said pouring another glass of scotch down his throat. "Nobody loves me, nobody cares," Edward started singing. Jasper shook his head. It'd been a long time since he'd seen his friend drunk. At least he was a happy drunk, normally. It was just in the morning he when felt like shit and couldn't get out of bed that sucked. "You know what I would do to him if he was mine?"

"I can only imagine," Jasper chuckled. Leaning closer, the photographer whispered loudly into his friend's ear.

"Well let me tell you, my friend," he slurred placing his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I would make him stand before me and make him dance for me while he swayed his luscious ass for me, his large hands roaming his body. Licking his soft plump lips, making them shine in the light. God, could you imagine the beauty of a photo like that? But, no camera no, no, no, my friend. I want to be able to see him with my naked eye, to reach out, and touch him. Slowly running my hands down his body as he continued to sway, ahhhhhh," he signed adjusting his cock in his pants. Edward picked up his drink and downed it in one go, clicking his fingers to the passing waiter waving his glass in front of him. "Of course, he would do this completely naked. I would take each of his nipples between my fingers and give them a nice firm tweak, making him gasp. My baby loves his nipples being tweaked," he chuckled. His hand was under the table rubbing his clothed cock. Jasper pulled Edward's hand away from his cock and held it on the table so it wouldn't wander again. The drunk man huffed but, continued with his fantasy.

"I would push him back so his ass hit the keys on my piano. God, the sweet music his ass would make," he sighed." I would stand between his strong thighs and he would wrap his arms and legs around me and pull me close so our cocks would be touching," his other hand snaked under the table. The blonde just shook his head. Edward was never like this before, never so detailed. As much as he loved his friend he always imagined him being a bit of a prude in the bedroom. This was turning out to be quite an insight to his friend. "I would wrap my hand around our throbbing cocks and stroke us together. Did you know that he isn't snipped. God, his foreskin is so beautiful. Is Seth snipped?" he asked looking at his friend. Jasper picked up his drink trying to not laugh but, shook his head to answer. "Fuck, that is hot. His strong fingers would run through my hair while he begged me to fuck him. Of course, I would oblige. I would make him mine and no one is allowed to have him but me. Maybe a dungeon. What do you think?' he asked seriously while swaying. .

"You don't have a dungeon," Jasper said deciding that he had heard enough and Edward was past being drunk.

"I would have one for him. No one can touch what is mine," he growled. "I don't like sharing, Jazzy," he belched. "I need the bathroom," he suddenly got up knocking the glasses on the table.

"Okay Ed, enough bullshit talk about dungeons," Jasper growled. Edward waved his hand around shaking his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just you know," the photographer sighed as they made their way to the bathroom. Leaning heavily on his friend, he went straight to a stall and knelt in front of the toilet. The content of his stomach coming to the surface. Jasper stood behind him rubbing his back lightly laughing but, saddened at the same time that he had to see his friend like this. Garrett had a lot to answer to. Until then, Edward only drank in moderation or not at all. Once he had finished, the blonde pulled his friend up from the floor and took him to the sink. The blonde grabbed paper towels and wet them before wiping his drunk friend's face. Pulling out gum, he handed it to him and told him to chew it.

"I'm drunk," the redhead chuckled.

"Yes you are Edward. Come on, my friend. Lets take you home. Seth is going to rip me a new one but, at least you will be looked after in the morning," Jasper pulled his friend up and let him lean on him while he led him to his car. He had walked the few blocks from his apartment but, since Edward's car was closer, he took him and his car back to the apartment where it was safe in the garage.

Seth was there to open the door as the two men stumbled in the door. Shaking his head, he pointed to the sofa and Jasper ungraciously dropped his friend. "Will he never learn?" he sighed. "You smell just as bad, Jaz. Go shower," Seth waved his hand over his face. Jasper pouted but went upstairs. Looking back, he probably shouldn't have driven even the few blocks he did. "Edward, go to bed you're drunk," Seth said handing him a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Nobody loves me, Sethy," he moaned.

"Not like this, you fool. Come on, get up you," he tried pulling Edward up but, he wasn't budging. He looked up and saw Jacob standing on the bottom step in his boxers. "Jake, give me a hand. He needs to get up to bed," he had hoped that Jacob wouldn't see his friend like this but, it had happen and Edward have to deal with it in the morning. Jacob came over and picked Edward up fireman style. Seth could remember the day he taught Jacob how to do it. With his father wheelchair bound, he needed to learn how to lift something he normally wouldn't. "Why didn't I think of that," he chuckled.

"Because you have a man who does it to you," Jacob chuckled. "Where do you want him?" he asked smacking Edwards ass.

"The room next to yours as you go up the stairs, please," Seth smiled. Edward looked up when Jacob had smacked his ass with a smile on his face. He probably thought all his Christmases had come at once. Shame, he probably won't remember it, Seth thought to himself.

"On it boss, I will sort him out. Jasper was singing some shit out of tune. You might want to go deal with him," his cousin chuckled.

Once at the top of the stairs, the young men said goodnight to each other after Seth opened the door for Jacob. Edward hadn't stirred so, Jacob carefully laid him on the bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, he looked at the older man. Edward opened his eyes and groaned closing them quickly at the bright light.

"Let's get you into bed, Ed," Jacob said sitting on the bed and began taking the photographer's shoes and socks off. Twisting his body, he started on Edward's belt buckle. Popping open the button on his pants, Jacob stopped and looked at the older man who was watching him. Giving him a smile, he pulled down his zipper, slowly making Edward groan. He could feel himself getting hard but, there was nothing he could do about it. Jacob grabbed Edward's waistband and slowly pulled them down putting a hand under Edward's ass so he could pull them off without jerking the photographer. He had his pants off and stared at the cock that was straining against his underpants. Shaking his head, he started on the buttons on his shirt. The soft light showed the strong chest the pert nipples, which had a soft dusting of hair. Jacob ran his hands from Edward's nipples to his broad shoulders, his hands flat as he pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Gently rolling him to his side, he took his shirt off one side and then the other. Once he was just in his underwear, Jacob pulled the sheet over Edward. "Sweet dreams, Eddy," he said kissing his hand and placing it on Edward's forehead. Once the door was closed, Edward opened his eyes and put his hand on his forehead where a damp spot from the kiss remained. Smiling, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Jacob got to his room he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting his hand stroke over his cock, he soon became hard. He closed his eyes and thought of the red head. When he came, he whispered the name. "Nessie," he sighed.

"MORNING SUNSHINE," Seth called from the door of the room picking up the remote and opening the blinds where the morning sun was shining. "Your painkillers are at your side and a bottle of water. I expect you downstairs in thirty minutes for breakfast," he said turning around and closing the door.

Edward picked the pillow up and put it over his head groaning. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind. First of all, the surprise of Paul. It was a revelation to see Paul away from work. Deciding he would call him and apologize for the date and ask him to go out for lunch as friends. He wanted to get to know the real Paul Lahote. He rolled over facing away from the bright light. He pulled the sheet back and saw he was in just his underwear. He tried to remember what happened after Paul. "Bloody Jasper," he groaned getting up and padding to the bathroom. Turning on the shower before doing his morning business, he stripped naked and went to brush his tongue and teeth. He looked in the mirror, he went to shake his head at how bad he looked but, it hurt. Sighing, he walked under the shower spray and tried to clear his thumping his head. He couldn't remember anything else other than the marble stairs he was going up. They looked upside down but, a flash of strong russet legs. They didn't look like Seth's and wondered why he was looking at them. He turned the water to cold and stood there trying to wake himself up more. Finally getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom to find fresh underwear and some of Jasper's clothes. Slipping them on, he took the painkillers that Seth had left him and went to the smell of cooking bacon. He found Jasper and Seth chatting while they made the food together. They were working in sync with each other, so attuned with each other. "Morning," he said slipping onto the breakfast bar stool and took a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice.

Both men turned around "How are we feeling this morning?" Jasper asked.

"I so hate you right now," Edward growled.

"Don't blame me. I was letting you lean on my shoulder," the blonde chuckled.

"I blame both of you, I can't let you two out alone can I?" Seth said placing a plate in front of Edward. Picking up his fork, he scooped up the scrambled eggs and put them in his mouth, moaning. He loved Seth's cooking.

"Jaz, can you go call Jake for breakfast?" Seth kissed his lover and watched as he left. "What's the deal, you've been so good, Edward," he whispered leaning on the counter taking Edward's hand.

"I fucked up," was all he said before the others came down the stairs.

"Morning, you look better than last night," Jacob chuckled.

"Don't feel it," Edward admitted. "How are you, Jake?" he asked trying to take the focus of himself.

"I made a date with Nessie. We are going for a coffee the day we get back from Brazil," he smiled digging into the food that was placed in front of him. That didn't make Edward feel any better. He needed to get over the native and fast. "Seth is taking me shopping for clothes this afternoon, you want to come?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I have been shopping with Seth, he'll have you walking the streets all day," he chuckled patting the young man's back. "Thanks for taking my clothes off last night, Seth," he said going back to eating his meal.

"Don't thank me, Jacob carried you up to your room," he giggled remembering how easy Jacob picked up his friend. "I didn't undress you. I had my own man to take care of," he winked. Edward and Jacob both blushed neither saying a word. "Aww, it's so cute, matching blushes," Jasper chuckled at his lover's teasing of their friends.

Edwards phone rang and seeing it was Paul, excused himself and went out of the room. Back in the kitchen, Seth and Jacob were making plans for their day. Jasper had to work since he was taking time off to travel with his lover. Seth and Jacob quickly tidied up and went to get ready to go out. Edward came in looking a lot happier than he had earlier. "I will see you at the airport," he said kissing his friends and without thought, he kissed Jacob as well. Jacob shrugged and laughed at the look at Edward's face. "Sorry, got a bit carried away," he said not looking at the young native.

"I'm getting used to all this kissing. All good," he said patting Edward's shoulder. "So, I won't see you until Friday?" he asked. Edward shook his head. He had a lot of work to get through and wouldn't see anyone until he left. "Oh, okay," he pouted.

Edward took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know where I live and have my phone number, right?" he asked. He lifted the young man's chin, Seth and Jasper had left them alone. "Jake, talk to me?" he said.

"I'm scared of what my father will do if he finds me here with Seth," he said tears welling up in his eyes. Edward sighed pulling Jacob into his arms.

"This apartment is like Fort Knox, Jake. You will be safe here, I promise. Look why don't you come and stay at my apartment when we come back. I will be out of town most the time but, you're welcome to use it if it makes you more comfortable," he said pulling back holding Jacob by his biceps. "I will see you in a few days. Promise to call me if you want. I will call you back if I can't answer straight away, okay?" he wiped the single tear that fell from the young man's eye. Jacob nodded and smiled. Edward kissed his cheek and left without looking back. Otherwise, he knew he would've told him to pack his bag and come with him now. But he had work to do.

* * *

A/N again :P Next chapter Brazil.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers. Also to those who have put the story on alerts and Favorites. This story is rated M for a reason. If beautiful, luscious male on male love making is not your thing I suggest you click the little x on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and give me inspiration to update sooner. If you have any questions please just ask. I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

* * *

Chapter 8

The private plane waited on the tarmac for the _Another Man_ magazine. The clothes were already loaded as were the wardrobe staff and makeup artist. Edward came through the terminal with his assistant Seth. Waiting to greet them were Jasper and Jacob who could get another few hours sleep in while Edward and Seth checked, double checked, and tripled checked the equipment. Edward gave Jacob a wink as they got closer making the young man smile and walk toward him. Just as he was about to give him a hug Edward's name was called from behind the photographer and in walked Paul pushing a trolley loaded with bags. Jacob forgotten, Edward went to greet the older model. No one could miss the long hold the men had and the kiss on the lips that was not just a peck. Jacob turned and went back to Jasper's side. When Emmett came into the terminal all attention went to him. Leah was at his side and she ran her eye over Paul and gave him a smile before handing him her card. Paul raised an eyebrow but, put the card in his pocket.

Jacob pulled out his phone and texted Renesme confirming their date the following week. The reply was almost instant. The steward came and asked if they would like to hand over their passports and to follow her. Jasper and Jacob had already had their luggage along with Seth's loaded on the plane. The entourage made their way to the plane. Emmett was the last to board, Leah saying her sad farewell. Only the night before the model had gotten down on one knee and proposed to the beautiful women. Jacob was introduced to the other members of their group before being asked to find a seat. He ended up sitting next to Emmett who was telling anyone who would listen that he was engaged. Jacob couldn't imagine getting tied down to anyone but, was assured by Emmett that he would one day.

Across the aisle, Paul and Edward had their heads close whispering to each other with their hands entwined. Jacob guessed that was why he hadn't heard from Edward. Of course, he hadn't called Edward not wanting to interrupt his work. He turned his attention to the inflight movie in front of him. Emmett had taken off his belt and went to talk to the make up artist. Slumping down in his chair, Jacob put the earphones in and got comfortable. He could tell it was going to be a long flight. He felt a pat on his leg half way through the movie and looking up he saw Paul who motioned him to put his legs down so he could sit in the empty chair beside him. He looked around him to see Edward sleeping. Sitting up, he let Paul squeeze past and flopped himself down in the chair. He held his hand out and shook the younger model's.

"You excited?" he asked. Jacob nodded not sure what the man wanted. "I remember my first job. God, I was so nervous but, we couldn't have a better photographer. Edward is talented don't you think?" he said taking a sip from his bottle of water. "You don't say much do you kid?" he chuckled when Jacob didn't answer him.

"What exactly do you want?" Jacob asked. He really didn't like this guy and wondered what Edward saw in the jerk. He went to put the earphones back in only for Paul to grab his arm.

"Don't think you can take my place," he said looking over at the sleeping Edward. Jacob chuckled.

"He's all yours, Pauly," he said getting up and going to the front of the plane sitting opposite from Jasper and Seth who was curled up sleeping on his lover's shoulder. Jasper gave him a wink and leaned over to pull Jacob close to him.

"Ignore him, Jake. He is trying to spook you and only because he is scared you're going to steal his limelight. Don't fall for it, you have a right to take his spot if you work hard enough," he whispered.

"I will be gone before he will be. I want to go to college. What does Edward see in him anyway?" he asked. Jasper turned and looked back at his sleeping friend. That's what he wanted to know. He answered Jacob with a shrug. Jacob stayed up the front until they were making their descent. The flight was just shy of seven hours and they landed in the heat of the day. Manaus was the closest city to the Amazon where they were shooting. Four Jeeps were waiting for them so they were only in the humid heat for a few minutes. Customs was a long process before going to their hotel. They would leave in the morning for the eight hour drive. They were going to be in the middle of nowhere.

Emmett and Jacob were sharing the room. The only other model who was going to join them would be with Paul but, he was a local called Nahuel, who was arriving later that day. Since the heat of the day was upon them, they all agreed to meet in the restaurant later that evening. Emmett was straight on his phone to Leah. Jacob was too worked up to sleep so he decided to go check out the rest of the hotel. He found a quiet spot under an umbrella where a waiter quickly came over and asked if he required anything. Trying his luck, he asked for a beer. The waiter didn't ask for ID and quickly left to go get the customer his order. Chuckling, Jacob removed his shirt and laid back.

"I would put sunscreen on if I were you," a strong Portuguese accent said. The young model opened his eyes and looked to see a man with long hair and the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. Well, maybe the second, only one other person had more beautiful eyes. Instead of green however, they were a soft hazel. The color nothing spectacular but, it was how they seem to draw Jacob in. He shook his head and sat up.

"I'm under the umbrella. I should be fine but, thanks anyway," he smiled.

"My name is Nahuel," he held out his hand which Jacob shook happily.

"Jacob but, you can call me Jake," he said waving his hand to the seat next to him. Nahuel sat down and looked at the pool. "So, how long you been modeling for?" Jacob wanted to start a conversation and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Not long, about six months. This is my biggest job. How about you, Jake?" he asked.

"First job," Jacob admitted. Nahuel whistled. The men stayed talking until the others started coming down and joining them. Seth and Jasper came out both in their swimming trunks. Jacob made the introductions before going and getting his own trunks from his room. Just as he was swiping his key card, the door across from his and Emmett's opened and Paul and Edward walked out both looking like they had just gotten out of bed. Ignoring them, he went into his room slamming the door loudly.

"What the fuck?" Emmett grumbled from the bed. "What's got stuck up your ass, kid?" he grumbled sitting up and looking at his watch. "Time to get up," he sighed. "Still, what got up your ass?" he asked again.

"Nothing, It doesn't matter sorry," Jacob said throwing his suitcase on the bed and pulling out his clothes until he found his trunks.

"Sure, whatever. Look, we already have a bitch on location, don't you join him," he got out of the bed naked and went to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Jacob grumbled stripping and putting on his swimmers. When he got back down to the pool, other than Emmett, everyone was there. He dove straight into the cool water and did a few lengths before jumping out and going to the bar where the barman was now stationed being kept busy with the customers. Edward came and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How have you been, Jake?" he asked.

"Fine," was all he said before taking his beer and walking away finding Nahuel who was sitting on the pool edge his legs dangling in the water. Jacob sat beside him giving him a smile.

"Lovers, how do you American's say it, tiff?" Nahuel asked looking over at Edward whose eyes had never left Jacob.

"He wishes, I'm straight," he said suckling his beer. "He seems more interested in lover boy over there," he pointed his bottle towards Paul who was sitting with Jasper and Seth. "What about you, Nahuel," he asked wanting to move the focus off him.

"Straight as well," he smiled. "He is still looking at you," he said after turning around looking toward the photographer. "Want to come up to my room? I brought my computer, we could watch a movie if you want," he said winking at Jacob. Chuckling, Jacob got up and pulled Nahuel up with him. "Maybe we make lover boy jealous, huh?" he whispered in Jacob's ear he took Jacob's hand and led him toward the hotel. Both men could feel all eyes on them as they left. As soon as they were out of view, they dropped hands and went up to the model's room which he was supposed to be sharing with Paul. However, there was no sign of Paul's things.

The young men stayed in the room until Seth knocked on the door telling them they were going to have a meal and perhaps they would like to join them. Jacob went to his room to shower only to have Seth grab his arm as he tried to get there. "Why are you hiding in the room with Nahuel? You don't even know the guy," he said looking his young cousin in the eye.

"I like him. Why can't I hang out with him? Why should I hang around people who don't care about me?" he said yanking his arm out of Seth's hold. Seth gasped putting his hand to his mouth and turning around and walking toward his room. "Shit Seth, wait," but it was too late and the door slammed. "Fuck," he grumbled going to his room. He quickly showered and went to Jasper and Seth's room. Knocking, he was greeted by Jasper who pushed him out of the way and shut the door behind him not quite so it wasn't completely closed. "Jasper, I didn't mean him. He should know that. Let me in and explain it to him," the young man begged.

"Not now, Jake. I think you should perhaps go join the others. Seth isn't feeling so well," he said looking back towards the slightly open door. "He loves you, Jacob. What you said before cut deep and all Seth has done is love you," Jasper jabbed at Jacob's chest. "Get out of my sight before I hurt you with more than words," he hissed going back into the room. Jacob pulled out his phone and texted his older cousin. He waited but, got no reply. Sighing, he went to his room stripping his clothes he climbed into bed. The one person he loved most in the world and loved him, he had hurt. Why? Because he was jealous of a man who did nothing wrong but like Edward. He pulled the sheet over his head and wept. He kept sending messages to his cousin until his battery went flat. He threw his phone on the floor and tried to get sleep. He never heard Emmett return to the room later that evening. The phone woke the two models just before 5am. Groaning, both men got up and dressed to head down to breakfast where they were due for a meeting before they left to the location. Jacob made a beeline to his cousin who opened his arms. Gladly walking into them, he begged for Seth's forgiveness. Somebody coughed making Jacob pull back and sat in the seat next to his cousin. They were told the safety rules and introduced to their guides for the remainder of their trip. Everyone had to buddy up. Seth, of course, was with Jasper. Paul was sitting next to Nahuel and they buddied up and so it went on. Edward and Jacob were buddied up together meaning that they had to stay together the whole time, neither of them allowing the other out of their sight.

There were four to a jeep plus the driver and the guide. Seth and Edward needed to be together so they could talk shop. Jasper went to the motel shop and grabbed a few books so he had something to do. He too seemed to have forgiven Jacob and they sat in the back leaving the two talking in the front. After only an hour on the road, they turned off and started heading into the forest. Jacob looked in awe at the beauty of the place. Seth and Edward pulled their cameras up to their eyes. The rest of the trip was bumpy and all men were glad when they made it to base camp. Jasper pulled out his phone and groaned, there was no cellphone coverage. Seth held his hands together as though praying, looking upwards. "We remind you to keep your fly screens closed at all times, check your sleeping bags before getting into them, and always wear shoes," the guide smiled. Seth jumped into Jasper's arms wrapping his legs around his waist holding his lover's neck like a vice.

"Come on, let's find a tent as far away from these two as we can," Edward chuckled. Jacob agreed and grabbed his bag heading to the furthest tent from the rest of them. Opening the flap, he stepped inside. The tent was big but, stifling hot. Already, everyone had drank more water than they thought their bodies could hold. But, as fast as they were pouring it down their throats, they were sweating it out. They were the first ones to arrive and they went to greet the others. Emmett was jovel but, Paul looked like shit much to Jacob's delight. Edward was called to the equipment tent by Seth meaning that he had to go as well. "I think I am pretty safe finding my way back to the tent, Jake," Edward chuckled. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and continued following him.

Jacob and Jasper were bored as Seth and Edward checked over the equipment. Telling the two busy men they were going to see the rest of the camp, they promised to stay together. Jacob grabbed Jasper's hand and held it up. "See, we are like glue. I won't let him wander off," he smiled turning and leaving the stifling hot tent. The heat outside was not any cooler. Dropping Jasper's hand, Jacob went to find something to eat. Emmett was laying in a hammock reading under the shade of a tree. Jasper pulled out his phone and tried to pick up a signal. Chuckling, Jacob went to seek out Nahuel to see what he was up to. However, he was nowhere at base camp and he really didn't fancy going out of sight of it. Jasper found him telling him to come look. "God, that is awesome," Jacob said watching a very colorful bird seemingly doing a dance to another on who was not as bright but, was interested. Hearing clicking beside him, Jacob wasn't surprised that Edward and Seth had joined them both taking photos of the mating birds.

"Fuck," Emmett's loud booming voice shouted and the birds flew off. There was a lot of shouting from the guides. Going over to see what the problem was, they all stared in horror as a scorpion rested on his leg, the tail raised in defense. "Get the fucking thing off me," he bellowed. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Seth who went to Emmett and held his hand rubbing it slowly so not to stress the scorpion. "Tell Leah I love her," he whispered as a guide moved in with a stick.

"You tell her yourself and I promise none of us will tell her you were such a baby," Seth said seriously. Emmett's attention went to Seth forgetting that one of the most deadly creatures on the planet was on his leg. "Okay, you can move now," Seth smiled patting Emmett's hand and moving back to his lover. The guide had managed to remove the insect while Seth had distracted the frightened model.

"I am not going to stay here. I want to live. They don't pay me enough to put my life in danger," Emmett said jumping up and down while brushing himself off making sure nothing more was on him. Someone from the magazine came up to him with his signed contract saying he waived his rights about the dangers he would be facing. "God, I'm going to kill that bitch," he grumbled going towards his tent. The normally happy guy was pissed.

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch. Paul and Nahuel came back a few hours later saying they found a waterfall and decided to go swimming. Seth begged them to not tell Jasper about it but, to take Edward and Jake to have a look at it later. Shrugging. the men kept their mouths shut. The night air didn't cool down much and tempers were getting frayed. Jasper and Seth were the first to call it an evening. Paul and Edward sat close together talking quietly. Jacob and Nahuel were playing cards with the assistant from the magazine. The roar of a tiger echoed around the forest making them all decide to call it an evening. They had an early start in the morning. Jacob lay on his sleeping bag just in his boxer shorts when Edward came in after saying goodnight to Paul. He went to pull out sleepwear only to have Jacob laugh at him. "Dude we are in the middle of a fucking jungle and you want to wear designer pajamas?"

"Just because I am sleeping, doesn't mean I can't look good," he huffed throwing them back in his suitcase and climbed into his sleeping bag fully clothed. With much amusement, Jacob watched as the older man tried wiggling out of his clothes. After a few minutes, he gave up too hot and tired to care.

"Eddy, I've seen it all before. Just strip. Believe me, it feels good," Jacob laid back spreading his arms and legs. He sat up quickly. "You're not wearing that g-string I saw in your drawer are you?" his rich baritone laugh filled the tent. Edward blushed, he wasn't wearing them. In fact, he thought he'd thrown them out. They were a gift from a friend years back as a joke.

"Fuck off, Jake," he began to chuckle and got up letting the sleeping bag drop and began removing his clothes. Jake was right, he saw more at the beach than he would if he left just his underwear on. Letting out an audible sigh, Edward put his clothes neatly on top of his suitcase and neatly laid the sleeping bag on the stretcher. Jacob turned to his side and rested his head on his arm.

"So, you and Paul seem close," he said.

"He's a good friend, Jake. He's misunderstood that's all," the photographer said turning the lamp off. "Goodnight, Jake," he said. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Night," the young man said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay so thank you to my **awesome reviewers**. Got to admit disappointed in the review count :(

This is a m/m story if its not your thing please don't continue reading. Not sure when I will next post but hopefully by the end of the week. Please review I need to get my muse back.

I don't profess to know anything about the modeling world or photography but going on my own imagination. As you know I do not own any of the characters I just play with them. (In my dreams).

* * *

Chapter 9

The rain pitta pattied on the roof of the tent before it turned into a complete downpour waking Edward from his fistful sleep. All throughout the day they had to duck for cover from the rain. Although, Jacob would sometimes just stay out in the rain enjoying the water on his hot, overheated skin. Edward would watch him as his shirt became see-through and clung to him like a second skin, the cool rain making his nipples hard and poking out. Images of his tongue teasing the pert nipples made Edward's cock twitch. Paul chuckled and left the man to his fantasy. Paul came up with the idea of trying to make the young model jealous. At first, Edward didn't want to do it but, since he didn't have the balls to ask the young native out himself, he went along with Paul's idea. It would be up to Jacob to make the first move. It was a stupid and childish plan but, he was desperate enough to try it. Looking at his watch, he saw it was four in the morning and tried to go back to sleep.

"No, it wasn't. Dad, please," Jacob cried out in his sleep his arm flying over his face as though protecting it.

Edward got up as the young man didn't seem to be awake and was having a terrible nightmare. Jacob sat up panting sweat running down his face and back. He was disorientated as to where he was which only made matters worse. When he caught Edward getting closer he scrambled back on the stretcher tipping it so he fell on the ground with a thud. "Shit Jake, it's me, Edward," trying to get the bed off the spooked boy who was all but screaming for Edward to get away from him. Managing to get the bed off Jacob, Edward crouched down looking at the frighten native curling himself up into a ball on the canvas floor of the tent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as Edward pulled him into his arms running his hand through the young boy's hair. The tent flap opened and a worried looking Seth came racing to the couple on the floor. He looked at Edward for answers as it was obvious that Jacob was still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Nightmare," Edward whispered as Seth drew circles on his young cousin's back shush-ing the now sobbing boy. "Jake open your eyes, come on."

"Maybe he should come share the tent with me and Jasper," Seth whispered. Jacob clung firmly to Edward hiding his face in his naked chest. "Okay, I guess I will leave it for tonight," he smiled. "What was the nightmare about, do you know?" he asked Edward.

"His father. It was like he was trying to protect himself from a beating," he sighed beginning to rock the young man. Seth ran his hand down face but, nodded as though not surprised. Jasper had picked up the stretcher and placed it beside Edward's as the two men were cuddled up on the floor. He came and held his hand out to Edward who took it managing to pull the men off the floor. Jacob seemed to come out of his daze and pulled away from Edward wiping his tears away sniffing.

"Hey sweetie, you okay now?" Seth asked. His cousin just nodded, blushing. "Come on, back to bed, okay?" he said holding out his hand so that Jasper could put the bed back where it was. Like a child, Jacob took his cousin's hand and let him lead him to the bed. Pushing his cousin down, Seth knelt by his bed taking Jake's hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Your safe, Jake. we're not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise, okay," he whispered. Jacob nodded his eyes closing. Smiling, Seth wiped the hair out of the boy's eyes humming a tribal song. Jacob's breathing shallowed and he was soon lightly snoring. Kissing his forehead, the older native stood still humming until strong arms wrapped around him. "He probably won't remember it," he smiled hoping that he didn't. His lover lead him to the tent opening. "You know where we are," he said.

Edward sat on his bed and watched the boy who only minutes ago was screaming in fear. Now, he was fast asleep hopefully dreaming something nice. The rain had stopped and the sound of rainforest became louder. Edward watched as the sun lighten the tent, Jacob not moving from when he had fallen asleep. Wishing he had his camera as a ray of light just rained down on the resting native giving the boy an almost angelic look. Voices were heard outside as the guides began getting breakfast ready for the first day of shooting. Deciding to get up, he quickly and quietly got dressed before going out to find a much needed coffee. When Jacob showed up half an hour later, he was the only one who had a decent night's sleep. Grabbing himself a huge plate of bacon and eggs, he sat down at a different table than Edward who was talking to Paul about going to look at the waterfall. When Seth and Jasper arrived, Jacob stood and happily hugged his cousin. Edward sighed, if he was jealous of anyone it was his friend, Seth. Jacob was a very touchy-feely sort of person. Something the photographer began to notice the longer he knew him. Right now, he was holding his cousin's hand as they sat and chatted while they ate. He felt a warm hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I know, I'm an idiot," he gave Paul a sad smile.

"Yeah but, that's okay cuz he's an idiot too. So, you're made for each other," he chuckled. "I give him a month and he will be warming your bed for you," kissing the top of Edward's head as he got up taking his plate with him. The photographer chuckled before finishing his coffee. He and Seth had a lot of gear to carry today but thankfully, the guides could take the lights and such while they carried the cameras. The wardrobe people were getting each of the models to try on their clothes. The new session's clothes were more colorful than last year and the rainforest would make them pop.

"We're ready when you are, Edward," Irina the wardrobe assistant said. Nodding, Edward called Seth over. They just needed to pick up the cameras and they too would be ready. The guides were waiting for the men outside the tent. Handing what they could carry, he called the party to head out. He hoped he could get to the location before the first rain shower came. Cameras and rain didn't particularly like each other. It was bad enough with the humidity as it was.

"Paul and Nahuel, your first," Edward said as the models gathered. He wanted both the new models have a more experienced model with them. Emmett and Jacob could stay at base camp until after lunch. Jasper opted to stay right by his lover's side even though he would be in the way. He still didn't like Seth being alone with Paul no matter what Edward said about him. Edward had admitted to Jasper what he and Paul were doing. He just hoped Edward knew what he was doing playing with the young man's emotions.

The morning went smoothly, it didn't take Nahuel long to get comfortable with Edward. They only stopped a couple of times because of the rain. The models were tired and would not work again till the following morning. Seth and Edward didn't have that luxury though, they would be back after lunch. The heat of the day was not as bad in the forest but nevertheless, it was blistering heat. Because of the lighting, they had to work through it however. Emmett and Jacob were both in good spirits and Edward found the two worked well together. Tomorrow it would be switched and the unavoidable would happen, the photographer needed Paul and Jacob work together. But, the first day had gone seamlessly. Seth called it a night before dinner and Edward wasn't far behind him. Even too tired to remove his shoes, he just threw himself on the stretcher. He had a dreamless sleep that night. However, he woke in the morning only in his boxer shorts.

The second day dawned cooler but, the rain had them unable to start shooting. Jacob and Edward decided to stay in the tent reading. Jacob needed to do some study if he wanted to keep up his grades. Edward was happy to help where he could but, the young model seemed quite capable most of the time. Just before lunch the rain finally cleared so, they headed to a different area slightly further a field.

"Jacob, reach for the vine and lean back as though you're going to swing from it," Edward instructed the young model. Jacob grabbed the vine and walked back. Suddenly he took off running, launching himself off the ground and swinging through the air. "Fuck," Edward shouted as he took shot after shot of a loincloth clad native with a grin on his face as he did the call like Tarzan. When the vine had slowed enough, Jacob gracefully jumped off brushing off his hands. "What the fuck were you thinking? You could've been hurt or killed. How did you know it could hold your weight?" Edward handed the camera to Seth and grabbed Jacob shaking him. He was so fearful for the young man.

"I talked to the guide, I knew what I was doing," Jacob pouted. He hadn't meant to upset the older man. Without thought, Edward pulled the model into a hug happy to feel the strong heartbeat. "Dude chill, come on, I'm fine," he said. Edward quickly pulled back and turned taking his camera off Seth.

"Do as I tell you Jake, we aren't here to play," Edward growled trying to hide his embarrassment. "If you do that sort of shit again, you're off the shoot," he said. Jacob's jaw dropped and he looked over at his cousin who was in agreement with Edward. He nodded his head at the shocked model. "Now, go get your makeup touched up. We are wasting time," he said running his hand through his damp hair. "Paul, show this kid what to do," he snapped. Paul walked over and took his place grabbing the vine and knew exactly what kind of shot the photographer was looking for. Jacob sat there glaring at Paul hating him even more. Edward was telling him how sexy he was looking asking him to flirt more with the camera. Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat. When Edward was satisfied, he went and kissed Paul telling him job well done. "Let's take five," Edward said taking the camera from around his neck handing it to Seth.

Ignoring Jacob, he stood at the drinks table chatting with Paul. Seth was busy with the cameras talking to Jasper. The only thought running through Jacob's head was the word kid, it was like a broken record. Seth was only two years older than him and Edward never called him a kid. In fact, he treated his assistant like an equal. The makeup artist sighed and did the young model's makeup again. "I thought you looked good," the artist whispered. Jacob gave him a small smile but, didn't say a word. "He gets grumpy when he's tired, don't take it personally, kid."

"Sure sure," Jacob said finally getting up. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. Edward saw the model pacing. Sighing, he knew he was rough on Jacob but, his heart just about jumped out of his chest. Never before had he been so scared. Telling Paul he was done for the day, he went to Jacob. "Can we do this already? I've got a headache," Jacob mumbled. Edward nodded and asked him to sit on the rock taking the vine in his hand. The wardrobe person came and put a Rolex watch on Jacob's wrist. The thing was worth half a million dollars. Not that the young model knew that. He still couldn't get why he was wearing a loincloth and wearing a watch but, figured what would he know.

"Stop pouting Jacob, the sooner we get the shot the sooner we can get back to base," Edward said half an hour later not getting one shot and he was losing light fast. Jacob had, had enough he turned his head fighting back the tears. "Can everyone please give us some space?" Edward sighed. He even sent Seth away, he and Jacob need to talk. He sat on the rock beside the upset model. "Jacob, it's not personal out here, we do a job. There is time for fun and this isn't it," he explained.

"Sorry," Jacob whispered fighting the tears back.

"I've given you a warning and you only get one, I'm sorry if it seems harsh but, time is money," he said trying to look Jacob in the eye but found it impossible as the young man kept his eyes diverted. "I will shout at you at times and I will pick another models shots over yours Jake but, I'm your friend the moment the job is done, Just like Seth. Don't you think we have our moments? God, ask him yourself. I can be a real prick but, at the end of the day, we are just Edward and Seth. Out here we, are photographer and assistant. My word is law even if I am wrong, what I say goes," he chuckled. Jacob didn't say a word but nodded. "So we good?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Jacob said. Sighing, Edward stood up and patted the native's back. "Sorry, it won't happen again," Jacob said getting back in position.

"I know it won't," the photographer said. "Put your other hand over that one, that's it," Edward was back in work mode. It wasn't long before he said the three words Jacob had been waiting for. "It's a wrap," he called. Jacob got up and let the wardrobe person take the watch off his wrist. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly changed snatching the makeup removing cream and rubbing it on his face. Seth came over and asked if he was okay. Jacob gave him a small smile and nodded not trusting himself to talk just yet. KID, KID, KID, was screaming in his head.

"Jasper, can take you back with a guide while we pack up," Seth patted his cousin's shoulder and turned away needing to get packed up as soon as possible. He and Edward were going to go to the waterfall and he hoped that the lighting was still going to be good enough but, they had lost a lot of time today with Jacob's antics. As soon as they reached camp, Jacob went to his tent refusing anything to eat. Stripping, he went and washed in the makeshift shower. It only ran for about 3 minutes before it ran out but, it was better than nothing. For once in his life, he didn't feel hungry and went to the tent where he would remain for the rest of the day.

The waterfall was better than Seth had hoped for and better yet, the lighting was perfect. Only he and Edward were there, the guide remained in the background discreetly away from them but, close enough to hear if they needed him. Never before had Seth actually posed on purpose for a photo. Not since he was a child with the mandatory family photo or school photo. Together the men discussed how they were going to do it. Even though it was only himself and Edward, the nerves were getting to Seth and he didn't know if he could actually go through with it. However, Edward encouraged him to get into position wearing his shorts and if he didn't want to undress he would still make the photo one that Jasper would love. Nodding, Seth stripped his shirt and stepped into the ice cold water before diving down. The water was so crystal clear he could see the bottom as though it was in reaching distance. In actual fact, it was well over thirty feet deep. Once he got to the waterfall, he climbed up onto the rock. Just being in the water Seth began to relax. Back home in La-Push, he was into his surfing and even though he didn't get many opportunities, he still found time to occasionally hit the waves. He tried to teach Jasper once but, it was a complete disaster. His lover was happy to sit on the beach and watch his lover enjoy his sport.

"Seth, step to the right a little and look up," Edward asked pointing to the forest canopy. "Beautiful, that's it. Now, imagine you are washing yourself, the cool water cleansing the skin after making love to Jasper," he said. He may not be a model but he knew what Edward was talking about. Being a model, you were basically an actor selling the belief of what the photographer wanted the readers needed to know. Instead of words, it was a snap of a moment in time. So began the shoot. As nervous as he still was, he finally took the step of removing his clothes. He wanted the photo to be tasteful and knew that he could rely on Edward to just that. Throwing his clothes to the edge of the fall so they wouldn't be in shot, he turned his body so that his private parts were hidden but his left side was showing his back which led to his curvaceous ass. His hands lifted up his hair and he faced the camera with an innocent look as though he wasn't posing for a photo but rather, enjoying the water. Edward's camera was loving the man in front of him. Seth moved from one position to the other. He ended up laying on a rock lifting a leg, again his private parts hidden. Trying to look sexy yet innocent was harder than it looked and now Seth understood why the models got tired so easily.

"Seth, touch yourself. Imagine your lover walking towards you wanting to take you right where you are," without question Seth tried to do as he was told but, he ended up with the giggles. A soft blush on his cheeks as he touched himself. His cock became firm imagining that Edward was Jasper in their bedroom. "God, that man of yours isn't going to be able to not ravish you everytime he walks in and see you hanging above your bed," Edward said moving around getting a peep of his friend's hand wrapped around his cock. Jasper was one very lucky man indeed and the best part about it was that Jasper knew he had found himself the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Can we stop now? I'm cold," Seth's teeth chattered his lips starting to turn blue.

"Yeah, I think you have plenty to choose from," the photographer said turning while Seth climbed out grabbing his clothes. Edward quickly looked through what he had and wondered how Seth was going to choose the best one. He would make Jasper an album of photos for his birthday from the snaps he took since the day his friend met his Seth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** **Thank you to all my reviewers your all awesome. Sadly I have seemed to have lost my muse at the moment. But don't panic I have chapters already done. But it means until I have find my muse I am slowing down my posting to once a week. :( Pressure of RL has come to bite me in the ass. I have the most important exams of my life coming up and must concentrate on them. I am sure you understand. **

**I want to point out that I do have a beta but still all mistakes are still my own. **

**If luscious male on male love making is not your thing please do not read further. I don't own anything accept my own imagination. **

**Please remember to review and most of all enjoy the chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it ;) **

Chapter 10

Getting back to the camp, Jasper was in a frantic panic. Paul had said they had gone to look at other locations to shoot for the following day but, it was now almost dark. Seeing Seth with still wet hair, he took him to their tent where he took care of him making sure he was still in one piece. He could've killed Edward for sending him back to camp with Jacob who was refusing to talk to anyone. It was obvious he was sulking after the day's events with Edward.

Needing to shower, the photographer went to the tent. Quietly stepping inside, he saw Jacob laying on his side facing away from him. Deciding the the young model was not in the mood for talking, Edward gathered his things and left the model to his musing. He had looked at the photos of Jacob on the vine swinging and they were probably what he would use. However, out of principle, he wouldn't and would go with Paul's photos. It was a shame really but, Edward was going to stick with his convictions of Jacob learning to do as he was told while on the job. As inexperienced as he was, he needed to learn rules are rules and Edward's heart could not take the fear he had bestowed on him as he swung from the vine.

When Jacob awoke the following morning, he was greeted by not the photographer in the stretcher across from him but rather, Nahuel. Frowning, Jacob got up and grabbed his towel. He was not required today at all and wanted to go to the waterfall he had heard about from the others. Sitting at the table, he was greeted by Emmett and the makeup artist both drinking coffee and talking about Seth not feeling well. Jacob forgot his own misery and went to his cousin's tent. Quietly going in, he saw his cousin sound asleep with a damp cloth on his head and Jasper sitting on the ground with head between his arms. "Jaz?" he whispered. The blonde man looked up and gave a small smile. "Is he okay, does he need to go a hospital?" he asked sitting down by Seth's face and taking the cloth off before dipping it in the cool water and replacing it on his forehead again. Seth was never sick, he never even had a cold as far as Jacob could recall.

"We are keeping an eye on him. God, I hate this place," he sighed. "He says it's just a head cold," he turned and took his lover's hot hand in his kissing it gently. "How are you? Seth's been worried about you," he admitted. Jacob sighed, he always put others first, that was Seth through and through.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess," he lied. "I can stay with him if you want to go get something to eat," he whispered hearing Jasper's stomach rumble. Jasper looked up at his sleeping lover and nodded. "I'll call you if he wakes," the young model said as Jasper got up but didn't move. Nodding Jasper left. Jacob took his cousin's burning hand and kissed it. He couldn't imagine life without him and prayed that it was only a cold. They all had injections to fight against the diseases they could get in the forest but, it wasn't foolproof. "Please don't leave me, Seth. You're the only one who loves me," he whispered.

"Hey, how's he going?" so caught up in his cousin that Jacob didn't hear the tent being opened and the photographer walked in running his hand through his hair with a worried look on his face.

"Not good," Jacob never took his eyes off Seth. He had nothing to say to Edward. He had heard him come and go yesterday, not bothering to talk to him. The older man came over and tried to put his hand on Jacob's shoulder only for him to push it off. Sighing, he sat down on the opposite bed.

"Jacob, can you fill in for Paul? He's sick too," the photographer said. The young model turned his attention to Edward.

"It's not a cold is it?" he asked. Edward shook his head. "Jesus, why are we still here. Let's get them to a hospital," Jacob growled standing up. "Or is it going to ruin your photo shoot?" he snapped.

"Jake, please it's not like that. We don't know. We have been in contact with a doctor and he doubts it's malaria but, we can't rule it out. The symptoms are the same as a cold but it's too early to show signs. We leave tomorrow, both Seth and Paul will be better to travel," Edward said.

"You mean he could die?" Jacob whispered.

"They are both strong, healthy men, Jacob. They won't die but, they will need to rest," Edward said.

"Fuck you Cullen!" Jacob turned to his cousin who stirred at his shouts.

"Jake sweetie, don't shout. It's giving me a headache," his cousin moaned. "It's a cold that's all, promise."

"Both of you out now," Jasper came storming in and pushed both men physically out the tent door.

"Nahuel is sick too," Emmett said coming towards them.

"Jesus," Edward said running his hand down his face. "Let's pack up as much as we can, the shoot is over," he said going to the equipment tent. Emmett handed Jacob some tablets and told him to take them. Doing as he told, Jacob took the huge tablets and went to find the guide to see if he could find out more. No one saw anything of Edward until lunchtime. Emmett and Jacob were sitting with Paul and Nahuel, both of them with the same symptoms as Seth. Everyone just picked at their lunch all worried about the three men. The entourage from _Another Man_ were leaving that day. There was no point in them hanging around. The others were only staying in hopes that the others would be better to travel tomorrow. Emmett opted to stay with the them. Leah would kill him but, he wasn't going to leave his friends high and dry. Once they left, there only remained two guides (the drivers for their cars), along with the three sick men, the two models and Edward and Jasper. Edward kept going between the three tents making sure everyone had cool water. He took over from Emmett who had fallen asleep while caring for Paul. Nahuel seemed to be slightly better and managed to keep some water down that Jacob helped him drink.

The following morning, they packed the trucks and brought out the sick men laying them on the seats. How Jacob ended up with Paul's head on his lap he didn't know but, felt for the guy. He may be a prick but, he didn't deserve any of this. All he was doing was protecting his status and fancied Edward. They only had to travel a couple of hours before a helicopter could be sent in. Edward and the two healthy models were going to finish the trip by truck and would meet Jasper and the others at the hospital as soon as they could. The trip was long and silent each man deep in their own thoughts. As soon as they had cell phone coverage, Edward contacted Jasper for an update. There was no news as they were waiting for results from the blood tests. Emmett rung Leah who didn't care he had stayed behind to help look after his friends but, told him to get on the next plane home. Emmett was not about to argue. When they arrived in the city, they were dropped off at a hotel and all three men headed to their rooms to take a shower. Leah had managed to get Emmett out of the country that night. Everyone was exhausted. There was still no news on the sick men so, Edward encouraged Jacob to sleep. They would go see them first thing in the morning.

At 2am there was a knock on Edward's door waking him from his fistful sleep. Going to the door, he was greeted by Jacob whose face was wet from the tears, his eyes swollen and red. Pulling the young man in, he shut the door. "I can't lose him, he's all I have," Jacob sobbed on the photographer's shoulder.

"Hey, we are not going to lose him, Jake. I promise," he whispered in his ear while running his fingers through his long silky hair.

"You don't know that," Jacob said pulling back and walking to the bed sinking down with his head in his hands. Edward walked to the bed and sat beside the scared young man. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"There is nothing you can do Jake except pray for him and the others," Edward whispered. He himself didn't believe there was a god but, it didn't' mean that Jacob didn't. Anything that comforted a person was fine by him. Jacob buried his face in Edward's neck, his hot warm breath teasing the photographer. Wrapping his arms around the distressed man, he pulled him closer to him, Burying his face into the crook of Jacob's neck and shoulder inhaling his clean scent, the one he had come to love over the week and a bit he had known the young man. He felt soft warm lips against his neck making him tense. Surely he was mistaken, it must be just his tears. However, the soft lips brushing his skin became stronger and full of need, sucking him almost. Edward moaned his cock springing to life. He tried to pull back but was being held firmly in place. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong. The boy was confused and scared. But, he couldn't help himself. He placed soft kisses on Jacob's neck, his skin tasting of soap and salt, perfect. Expecting the young man to pull back, Edward was surprised when he heard a moan escape the young native. He ran his fingers through the silky hair as he pulled back. Jacob looked shocked and flushed, turning away from Edward and began to sob in earnest. "Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Edward said going to get up only for Jacob to grab hold of his hand firmly.

"Why Ed? I wanted you to. I need to feel something, anything but fear for Seth," he said sadness in his eyes.

"Because you will regret it, Jake. We both will," he sighed. Jacob lowered his head and shook it. The older man lifted his friend's chin up to look him in the eye. "You don't know what you do to me, Jake. I would love nothing more than to take you, to make you forget. But, I can't. Not like this," he kissed the young man on the lips.

"It's Paul isn't it?" Jacob got up and began to pace the floor chewing his fingernail. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Paul and I are just friends nothing more," Edward admitted. "He knows I like someone else," he watched Jacob as he continued to pace only pausing for a second at what Edward had just told him. "Why don't we try get some sleep?" the photographer said going around to the other side of the bed and pulling back the blankets. "You can sleep here with me if you want," he said sliding into the bed. That was all he could do, offer Jacob some small comfort but, he wouldn't' take advantage of the young man. He was just hurt and confused right now.

Jacob stood there silently for a few minutes until he slowly walked to the bed and knelt on it. Edward smiled encouragingly and opened his arms. The young man crawled to him and let the strong arms of the photographer wrap around him after pulling the blanket up. Kissing Jacob's forehead, he bid him goodnight before turning off the light. In reply he got a sniff and Jacob wiggled closer his leg draping over Edward's. "Goodnight," he finally said kissing Edward's bare shoulder.

When Edward woke the next morning, Jacob was laying on his stomach his arm draped over his waist. Still in deep sleep, his mouth was relaxed and his lips slightly apart. Edward had to admire the flawless skin, not a blemish to be seen. The soft facial hair on his jaw and above his upper lip adding to the sex appeal. God, he was a stunning creature. Edward's phone vibrated next to the bed alerting Jacob who woke up groggy and confused as he looked at the naked back of Edward who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. "Jasper is there any news?" the man asked. Jacob shot up and reached to touch his back. Edward turned slightly and looked at him taking his hand in his. "Yeah, I understand," he gave Jacob's hand a squeeze and a small smile. "Of course, I will. We'll see you soon," there was a long pause. "He loves him too," he chuckled before hanging up the phone throwing it on the bed.

"Well, what's the story? is he okay, is he still alive?" Jacob asked.

"He and the others are fine, it's a bad bug they picked up. Probably from the waterfall, that's all. They can come to the hotel if they promise to rest before they travel home," Edward chuckled as Jacob threw his arms around him pushing him over landing on top of the photographer. He didn't care, the young man was too relieved to know his cousin was going to be fine. "Seth asked to tell you he loves you and will see you soon," Jacob beamed and kissed Edward before getting up.

"Let's eat, I'm starving?" Jacob said getting off Edward with a blush on his cheeks. The photographer leaned up on his elbows panting.

"You might want to put some pants on first," he chuckled. The blush turned from just being on his cheeks to his whole body. Somehow the young man had lost his pants in the night and was standing fully naked in front of a very happy photographer. Grabbing the blanket, Jacob wrapped it around his body and began looking for his boxers. Edward found them at the bottom of the bed. Obviously Jacob had kicked them off in the night. He held them on his finger twirling them around. Jacob went to grab them only to pull them out of the young man's reach. He did this several times bringing them close enough for Jacob to grab them only to pull them away at the last second.

"Jerk," the young native said chuckling. He dropped the blanket standing there in all his naked glory. "Guess I will go to my room like this," he smiled walking to the door. The shocked photographer raced in front of him leaning on his back on the door. "Thank you," Jacob said plucking his boxers out of Edward's hand and slipping them on. "I'm starving," he said as his stomach growled. He couldn't' remember the last time he had eaten, a few days ago at least.

"I will order room service and book a couple more rooms," the older man said. Jacob shrugged and flopped down on the couch picking up the remote. Jacob scanned through the channels and threw the remote down in disgust. Nothing was in English, all of it either in Portuguese or dubbed with really bad accents. "They only have one room left and the rest of the hotels are full because of something important. So, I will give my room to Paul and bunk down with Jasper and Seth," he sighed.

"Why would you give up your room? This is massive and it has a pull out bed, look," he said standing up and unfolding the couch. "Paul could have my room and I will bunk in here with you. Seth and Paul need to rest anyway, right?" Jacob asked. The photographer smiled and nodded. "I'll go shower, pack, and be back before breakfast arrives," he smiled once again heading to the door.

"Jake, maybe you should borrow some of my shorts," Edward chuckled.

"Nah, all good. Give everyone a thrill," he wiggled his eyebrows before leaving an amused Edward. He couldn't believe that he would again have to have the man of his dreams in his room and not be able to touch him. It was like last night had never happened. If that is what Jacob wanted to do then he would respect that. He would never forget holding the young man in his arms. Thank god Jacob was a sound sleeper. As soon as his light snores began, Edward removed an arm around the boy and took his cock in his hand. Turning his nose into Jacobs hair, he drew in his scent his hand slowly beginning to move as he closed his eyes.

_Opening the bathroom door, he heard the sound of Jacob's rich baritone voice singing. Smiling, Edward removed his own clothes and opened the door to his young lover. So busy with washing his long silky hair with his eyes closed as he continued to sing, he didn't notice his lover who had been away for weeks following the summer on the other side of the world. When they could, they would talk or use skype. But, it wasn't always possible, like the last two weeks. Both men had missed the comforting voice of their lovers. Edward picked up the shower gel and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. Rubbing his hands together to lather them up, he placed his hands on his lover's firm pecs. Without opening his eyes, Jacob moaned as his man ran his hand over his now hardening nipples. His arms fell from his now clean hair and went to his lover's strong shoulders. So beautiful the lovers as they both caress each other. No words were spoken as they both began to explore every cell of each others body. Edward liked to see his lover, still so perfect not a blemish on his soft russet skin. For the younger man, the joy of having his lover home to love him to fill him with his seed. Their throbbing cocks dancing together between them as though they had a mind of their own. When the lips finally found one another's, the elder sought for dominance which was given immediately. Edward growled with pride, how well he had trained his lover. His hand found his lover globe butt and gave it a firm squeeze. "How I missed you baby. Have you been a good boy?" he asked. _

"_I missed you more, Ed, so very much," Jacob whispered leaning more into his lover. "I'm always a good boy," he chuckled after earning a soft growl from the older man. "May I please you?" he said getting to his knees his eyes seeking Edward's. Smiling, the red-head ran his fingers through his young lover's hair. _

"_Yes, you may my love. I have been dreaming of you taking me in further than ever before," he said pushing his lover onto his cock. Jacob willing wrapped his mouth around the large cock. Having a lover with such a big cock demanded he learned to relax to take a lot of him in. Even with a relaxed throat, he could only get seven inches in. His hand went to his lover's ball sack his own cock aching to be touched but, knew he would have to be patient. "Mmmmm, so good baby, so talented. I have taught you well," taking control of his young lover's thrusts. It had been so long since he felt his lover's mouth on his cock and doubted he would last long if he allowed him to continue. As much as he wanted to cum, he was not selfish and pulled his lover from his cock with a light pop. Lifting the young man's chin with his hand he looked into his eyes. "Did you receive your results today?" he asked. _

"_Yes," he said lowering his eyes. _

"_Jake, do you need me to tell you off?" he asked. _

"_Maybe,'" he young man said a blush on his cheeks. "I tried my best, I swear but, I missed you playing for me while I studied," he whispered. Edward pulled the boy up by his arm causing him to wince. Regretting his action he kissed his lover tenderly. "I missed you," Jacob once again leaned into his lover. Turning off the shower, they step out grabbing a towel each. They dried each other only their cocks untouched both heads purple with lust and need. _

_Taking his young lover to the bedroom, he was happy to see the report sitting on the pillow awaiting his approval. Letting Jacob's hand go, he walked to the bed and picked up the envelope. He had not opened it even though it was addressed to himself. Edward insisted on paying for his lovers education. He ripped it open not sharing the results with his lover who was kneeling on the bed aching to see how he had done. Edward folded it and put it back in the envelope placing it on the bedside table. "Lay on your stomach," he said. Jacob whimpered but did as he was told. Edward pulled open the drawer and pulled out the blindfold and placed it over his lover's eyes. He ran his hand soothingly over his lover's trembling body. He allowed himself a smile and spread his lover's legs giving himself a beautiful view of the natives ass. Without saying a word he leaned down kissing the soft russet skin. "Well done, baby. Top marks," he said finally putting his lover out of his misery. Spreading his lover's butt cheeks, he found his sweet puckered hole and flicked his tongue over his pulsing hole. Jacob moaned and lifted his ass wanting more of the hot heat of his lover's tongue and breath. How could he deny him? After all, he had exceeded his expectations. _

"_Please Edward, I need you inside me," the native moaned as the tongue brushed over his most intimate area. Without warning Edward pushed two fingers into his tight heat, the young man groaned with pleasure and pain. "God, yes," he growled pushing back onto the older man wanting even more, needing more. Pushing into his lover and slowly pulling out before slamming it back in fast and hard only to slowly pull his fingers out, the native was about to explode. Edward knew what his young lover liked. Licking his hand to make it wet, he stroked his own cock getting it wet with his spite and own juices. He pulled out of his now well-stretched lover. Nothing was more beautiful than his young lover now wide and wanting for him. Pulling Jacob up so he was on all fours he lined himself up and slamming into his lover's ass so hard almost making him topple over. Edward got a firm grip of his hips and continued to assault his lover's ass. Jacob begging for release, Edward slowed and let his hand snake round taking his lover's cock and began to stroke him. "Please Edward, I need more," Jacob moaned. _

"_Not tonight, baby," the slapping of their skin and the moans and grunts coming from his lover were almost Edward's undoing. He and Jacob were just in the beginning of playing with toys. Whether it be the simple act of trust with a blindfold, which was the first step they had taken. They had progressed to toys more, like the dildo which stretched Jacob filling him. Or the handcuffs which were still waiting to be used. They had plenty of time however, and Edward would never force his lover into anything he wasn't ready for. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered as he slowed and wrapped himself protectively around his young lover. This is what Jacob loved the most; the strength and protection he felt in his lover's arms. He shouted his lover's name as he came hard and fast. His muscles tightening around Edward's cock like a vice as though trying to push him out but, keeping him in at the same time. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," the photographer growled. _

Edward held his hand over the tip of his cock to catch his cum. His breathing erratic from the orgasm he had just given himself as he thought about the young man he had wrapped around his body. Jacob groaned and moved closer. Kissing the younger man's hair, Edward slipped from beside him and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. God, how he wanted that boy to claim him as his own.

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay so I am away this weekend but asked Mrs Jones to post for me. So if you don't hear from me its cos I don't have internet access. I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers luv yah! Also those who have favorite and put on alert. You will be pleased to know that Edward and Jacob have started co-operating again all be it slow. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**All mistakes are mine. I don't profess to know anything about photography or the modeling world. I don't own anything but my own imagination. **

**If beautiful luscious man on man loving isn't your thing please don't read. **

**WARNING: Do not  read at work you have been warned :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

Chapter 11

Jacob waited in the foyer for his cousin to arrive from the hospital. No matter how many times he was told he wouldn't be arriving until later that afternoon he was determined to be in the foyer. Edward allowed him to go as long as he promised not to leave the hotel. The last thing the photographer wanted to do was lose him. Yes, he was almost an adult and could take care of himself but, he felt the need to protect and dominate the young man. Jacob seemed to accept that he would do as he was told by Edward knowing he was a force to be reckoned with. He was by no means scared of the older man, he just want to not disappoint him after the disaster at the shoot. Edward allowed Jacob to stay downstairs on his own as he had to call Rose to have her contact Paul's family and let them know what the situation was. He called Jasper's office also, letting them know that Jasper would be off for a few days and any problems they should contact him and not Jasper whose main focus was his lover. Picking up his computer he decided to see what he could salvage from the shoot. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the time until the phone rang. "Edward Cullen," he said picking it up.

"Mr. Cullen, your guests have arrived. Would you like me to send them to their respective rooms?" the receptionist asked. Edward let out a sigh, he couldn't believe they hadn't allowed them to go straight to their rooms. Saying to send them to their rooms, he closed his computer, turning it off and picked up the swipe card for the door heading to the elevator. He decided to go check on Paul first as he didn't have anyone to care for him. Going down two floors, he found the room and knocked lightly before trying to open the door. However, it was opened by Jacob who waved him in. Paul was already laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"He's sleeping. Can I go see Seth now?" Jacob asked.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Jake. But go, I will stay with Paul," he said smiling. Jacob ran out the room not bothering with the elevator, he ran to the stairwell letting the door slam to the hallway behind him. Chuckling, Edward closed the door and went to sit by his friend. In just a few days Paul had lost a lot of weight. There was no way he would be working this side of Christmas, not the weight he was. The older model moaned and licked his lips. "God, I could do with a beer about now," he said his voice scratchy.

"Nice try, Paul," Edward said pouring a bottled water into a glass. Helping his friend sit up, he let the man take small sips. Even that seemed to tire him out. "Rest now," the photographer said laying his friend back down. "I will be back, I promise," he smiled before bending down and kissing his friend's hot forehead.

Paul gripped Edwards wrist. "Hire a nurse. Go spend time with the kid," he smiled. Edward shook his head. "Eddy boy, I can see how much you want him and he may not know it himself yet but, he feels something for you," he said before having a coughing fit.

"He's not a kid, Paul," he sighed running his hand through his hair. The just been fucked look was the only way he wore it now knowing that Jacob liked it that way. "Rest, I will be back soon," Edward went to the door making sure that his number was on speed dial if Paul needed him before he came back. He raced up the stairs like Jacob and went to the penthouse suite and knocked. Jasper opened the door with the phone glued to his ear. Kissing his friend he waved him towards the bedroom before speaking fast Portuguese. Edward went to the darkened room and stood at the door. Jacob was laying on the bed curled up against his cousin even though they were not touching. Like a little puppy, Jacob looked like he couldn't take his eyes of the sick man. He stepped away feeling he was intruding on the young men. Jasper came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He has been their since the minute he came storming him," he smiled. "Kinda cute really. Fancy a drink?" he asked his dearest friend. Edward sighed and nodded. Jasper quietly shut the door leaving the men alone. "I booked a private jet to take us home two days from now," he said pouring a scotch for Edward and a whiskey for himself. Clicking glasses, the men take a sip enjoying the burn down their throats. "I've also got a nurse coming and helping," he said sinking down on the chair his head leaning back. By the looks of him he had not slept since his lover had gotten sick.

"Will there be room for Paul?" Edward asked. Without lifting his head the blonde nodded his head. "Thanks, Jaz," he smiled. He heard the same cough from the bedroom that he had from Paul. He went to stand but, Jasper waved him down still not moving. Frowning he sat down and heard Jacob talking quietly to Seth.

"Let him feel needed, Edward," Jasper said he speech slurred, not from the alcohol but rather, the lack of sleep. "God, I wish I could switch off," he sighed sitting up and taking another sip of his drink. "How was Jacob last night, Edward?" he asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Edward asked confused at the question. Jasper looked up and smiled a lopsided grin.

"Did he sleep with you?" he asked. Heat rushed to Edward's cheeks. "Seth told me Jacob seeks physical contact when he scared or worried. He had a double dose of that," he chuckled. "You didn't take advantage of him did you?" he asked lifting his eyebrows at the look on his friend's face.

"No, I did not. God, have some faith in me, Jaz," Edward said standing up. "He just slept in my bed with me and I never touched him," he lied. The memory of the young native in his arms made his cock twitch. Shaking his head he stood and put his glass down. "I'm in Paul's room if you need me room 673," he said.

"Sure," Jasper chuckled. Edward went to him and took his hand in his giving it a small squeeze.

"Rest, Jacob seems to have it under control," he smiled kissing his friend.

There was a knock on Paul's door. Getting up, Edward went to allow them in. Jasper walked in with a women dressed in a uniform. "Edward, this is Eleana. She will be taking care of Paul," he smiled. The photographer nodded at her and stepped aside to allow her entry. "Come up, I've ordered food," he turned and left. Edward made sure that Paul was comfortable and was assured he would be fine and that he would see him tomorrow. Bending down and kissing his friend, he left the nurse giving him a smile and shutting the door behind him. Deciding he needed a shower before going to visit the others, he went to his room. He was surprised to hear the rich voice coming from the bathroom. Going to the door which was slightly ajar he could see Jacob washing his body while singing. He was just about to walk out the room and not bother with showering when the native's hand went to his cock lathering it up. Unable to take his eyes of the hand, he watched as Jacob's cock began to grow. God, the boy was beautiful, he thought.

Edward's phone rang. Stepping away from the door, he went to the living area to answer it. Somehow his mother heard that he was in Brazil where he was sick. Assuring her he was fine and it was Seth and a couple of models who had gotten the flu, she promised to get to New York and come take care of Seth. Jacob had finished in the shower just as Edward ended the call from his mother standing at the side of the bed with only a towel on. His long hair almost touching the crack of his ass. The photographer licked his lips dreaming of drying the native with just his tongue. Jacob tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. Edward groaned and tried with all his might to look away. "Can I borrow your comb? I lost mine and their isn't a complimentary one in the bathroom," the young man sighed.

"Yeah I'll just grab it for you," he said walking past heading to the bathroom. Opening his toiletry bag, he began pulling things out including lube and condoms that he carried on every trip. He saw a hand pick up the condom box and turned to see the young model smirking. Edward went to snatch it off him only for it to pulled out of his reach.

"Extra large, Eddy. Really?"

"Okay, give them back," he sighed.

"You seriously need extra-large? Damn man, that is kinda hot," Jacob chuckled handing them back and grabbing the comb that Edward had in his other hand. Running the comb through his hair Jacob quietly sung. Edward watched the muscles on the native's upper body move. Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked at the older man. "You want to do it?" he asked thinking Edward wanted to comb his hair. He loved when someone else combed his hair and had missed Seth when he left as he would often sit for hours combing his hair as they sat and watched a movie on tv. Edward hesitantly took the comb and began combing the black silky hair.

"Want to go sit on the chair?" Edward asked needing to get away from the mirror not wanting to let the young man know how he was effecting him. Stepping away from Edward, Jacob turned and smiled. "Your hair is very silky," was all that Edward could muster.

"Thanks, it's my best feature. Don't you think?"

"Not the best but yes, one of the top features," Edward smiled as Jacob headed to the living room area and pulled out a chair. Still only wearing a towel, he picked up his phone and texted someone. The two men remained silent both enjoying the contact for different reasons. To the younger man, it was the tender touch one he always relished. For Edward, it was the way that the model relaxed closing his eyes and soft quiet mewls escaping his lips. As much as he was enjoying the intimacy they were having however, it was time for them to go up to join Jasper for dinner. He leaned over careful not to let his throbbing cock touch the boys back. The model turned around and gave a smile of thanks. "Come on, we better get up to the others. They will be wondering where we have gone to," he said going to his room. Jacob came through and pulled out some fresh clothes and dropped his towel on the ground before slipping on his jeans. Edward kept his eyes diverted. Either Jacob was so comfortable with his body he didn't' care who saw him or he was a terrible tease. Excusing himself to the bathroom, he stripped and grabbed hold of his now painful throbbing cock. God, he wanted to claim that boy making him his own. His release was fast and hard. Turning the water to cold, he let the sting of the cold water ease his tense muscles. When he got out of the shower he moved to the bedroom where Jacob was laying on the bed, phone in hand. Seeing Edward, he smiled.

"Embry said to say hi," he said putting his attention back on the phone.

"Tell him hi back," he chuckled before deciding to give Jacob a taste of his own medicine.

"Jesus," Jacob whispered staring openly at Edwards cock. Edward smirked and quickly put on his jeans. He didn't miss Jacob adjusting himself as he got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Once dressed, he found Jacob already gone and headed down to check on Paul before going to join the others. The nurse assured the photographer that his friend was fine and had slept most the time. Thanking her, he raced up to the penthouse. Room service had already arrived. Kissing Jasper, he went to see Seth who was looking a lot better and was even able to sit up and quietly talking to Jacob, who stood up the moment he saw Edward. Going to the bed, he quickly kissed his friend asking how he was feeling.

"Much better," the older native sighed. "Jake, carry me the table. I don't want to be alone and misery guts in there won't," Seth said pouting.

With ease and grace, Jacob scooped up his cousin bridal style and carried him to the table where their meal was just being set out for them to sit down. Jasper sighed and sat down patting his leg for Jacob to put him on his knee. Once on his lover's lap, Seth leaned his head on his chest and closed his eyes. "What have you two been doing?" the blonde man asked.

"Not much," Jacob said lowering his head, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Oh, spoke to Em's. Seth, can he come to New York for Thanksgiving? He wants to check out NYU," he put on his best puppy eyes just like the ones that Seth used when he wanted something from his lover. Both Jasper and Edward chuckled as Seth nodded his head and awed his young cousin. It was obviously a family thing, the puppy eyes. "Actually, I'm looking forward to seeing him. I bet he's grown," Seth smiled as he cuddled into his lover once again.

"Looked all grown up to me," the photographer mumbled. "Paul seems to be on the mend as well but, doubt he will be working for a while," he sighed. Jacob looked up and frowned before putting his attention back on his dinner. "Means he will be out for New York Fashion Week. He's not going to be happy,"

"Excuse me," Jacob got up kissed his cousin and went out the door without another word. The three men sat there not sure what had just happened.

Down in Edward's suite, Jacob laying on the bed, his head pounding. The conversation with Edward always came back to Paul. Paul this, Paul that, what the hell was it with fucking Paul? He pulled out his phone and flicked to his photos. He looked at the stunning redhead with the emerald-green eyes. What the hell did he care about who Edward wanted to fuck. "Friends my ass," he sighed.

_Jacob was laying on the sandy beach. The area was surrounded by lights, cameras, and weirdly, just one person, not being able to see the normal crowd that was on the shoot location. But right now, he had to concentrate on the man with the camera. _

"_God, you are so beautiful. Lift your head and lower your eyes for me . Mmmm, you look very edible like that, Jake," the photographer growled. The warm pacific ocean cascaded over his body making his body shift slightly with the waves. "Play with your nipples, make them hard for me. That's it . You're such a good boy doing what I tell you," Jacob could feel himself blush. He wanted nothing more than to please the photographer. The sun was just beginning to sink, the orange hue reflexing off the sand. Playing with his nipples, he moaned feeling his cock harden. Rolling onto his stomach, he pulled himself up so he was on all fours one leg forward hiding his now throbbing member. The photographer came closer, squatting so he could get a close-up of the model's face. "Mmmm, on all fours for me, so delicious. Pull the trunks down to give me a tease of your ass.," the photographer said encouragingly. _

_Jacob chewed his lip, this wasn't what he was signed up for. He was doing a photo shoot for swimwear but, he couldn't disobey the photographer. So many times he was told do as you are told, they know what they are doing. He could hear a sigh from the photographer at his hesitancy making him worry he was going to be in trouble. The native had promised he would do everything he was told. His hand went to the swim trunks and he pulled one side down only enough for his cheek to be showing. He could feel the blush getting brighter. He couldn't look at the photographer who was busy clicking away on his camera moving around and getting shots from different angles. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he began to relax. _

"_Why don't you take them right off? You have a beautiful body," the photographer said coming and actually touching the young native's hair. "Show daddy what you have, baby," he encouraged. "Roll over, baby. Come on, no need to be shy. Daddy will reward you so good tonight," he whispered. Jacob's heart thumped in his chest his cock throbbing with the promises of a reward. Something was wrong, something was very wrong with this. He felt the unmissable curl in his groan, his hand went straight to his cock and touched it wanting to stop the ache of his throbbing cock. _

"_God, please touch me. I need you now please d..."_

Waking up his heart pounding as well as his head. Now Jacob was sweating, the room was dark yet, he on the beach. Why was he not still on the beach.

"Jake, you okay?" a soothing voice just like the one in his dream asked. He nodded his head and got off the bed without looking at the photographer and went to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he stripped his wet shorts and it was only then that he realised he just woke from a wet dream. He wasn't gay, he wasn't even fucking bi but, he had just fucking cum dreaming about the photographer who was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

**REVIEW PLEASE IT MUST BE WORTH A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers luv yah! To those who alerted and faved thanks also. Mrs Jones has started her own story Heart and Soul go check it out. I think it will be awesome. I haven't seem much but what I have is interesting. **

**All mistakes are mine. I don't profess to know anything about photography or the modeling world. I don't own anything but my own imagination. **

**If beautiful luscious man on man loving isn't your thing please don't read. **

**Please take the time to review. **

Chapter 12

Edward didn't know what had happened but, the last two days Jacob had been avoiding it only returning to the room to sleep. He declined going out to see the city with Edward so they could get away from the stuffy rooms even with air conditioning on. The rooms were bleak as the bright sun hurt the sick man's eyes. When he brought it up with Seth and Jasper, they too didn't know the reason saying that he seemed his normal self when he visited. The morning dawned like any other in Brazil, hot and humid. Finally, they were heading back to New York. Paul was up but, very shaky on his legs and tired easily. Edward helped him out to the waiting taxi that would be taking them to the airport. Jacob was walking behind Jasper who carried his young lover bridal style. Putting the luggage in the trunk, Jacob climbed in the front with the driver. The photographer sighed, it wouldn't be so hard if he knew what he was supposed to have done wrong. It was ever since he woke and went to the bathroom where he stayed for hours not letting the older man in.

"You okay?" Paul asked giving his friends knee a squeeze. He was worried about his friend. he'd become despondent the last few days and although he had spent time with him, he seemed distant. The photographer turned to him and gave him a smile. The older model sighed. "No, you're not and he's an idiot," he said letting his eyes go to the front of the taxi where the young model was looking out the window.

"Don't call him an idiot," Edward snapped. Paul chuckled lightly.

"Of course he's not, he's perfect, right? Edward blushed and nodded to him, Jacob was perfect and he would be perfect for him too. "All I can say is give him time. I don't believe he is as straight as he is calming," Paul sighed. He had hoped the photographer would've gotten over the young model and come to warm his bed while they were in Brazil. Rather, it seemed to make the man want him even more.

The flight was non-eventful, everyone catching up on sleep. Once they disembarked and a quick check through customs they were greeted by Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother. "Awe look at my babies," Elizabeth pouted pulling first her son and then Seth into her arms. Paul waved to them as he was greeted by friends to take him home. Jasper stood back as they hugged. Elizabeth had the kindest of hearts and treated his young lover like her own. Kissing their foreheads she waved Jasper over and she accepted his kiss. "Come on, let's get you to bed," the women said. Jacob stood back and watched the interaction. He could see the resemblance between mother and son.

"Mom, I want you to met my friend and Seth's cousin, Jacob," her son said waving Jacob closer. She smiled and stepped around the group and hugged the young man.

"A friend of my son's is a friend of mine," she said holding his hands stepping back admiring the young boy.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Jacob said quietly as he lowered his eyes. She reminded him so much of her son. It explained where the photographer got his red hair from.

"Oh, please call me Liz. All my friends do," she smiled and turned to her son. "Let's get this poor boy tucked up in his bed," she smiled taking Seth's hand in hers. "Edward there is a meal in the fridge, you just need to put it in the oven to warm up. I'm going to go make sure this one does as he's told," she said smacking Seth lightly on his butt. Jacob stood there, he was supposed to go to Edward's but now, he wasn't so sure it was such a good idea. But, there was still the worry of Billy coming for him. "Now Jacob, I've made your bed up for you. I don't know what has been put on the sheets but, they made a terrible stain which took me awhile to get out," she waved her hand forgetting what she was going to say.

"I was," before the young native could say anything else Edward took his hand and led him to the long-term car parking area where he had his car parked. "Edward, I can afford a hostel now and with your mother visiting," he sighed as the older man shook his head as he pulled him along.

The trip to the apartment was silent the radio on some classical station. Jacob hummed along quietly. His guilty pleasure was listening to classical music, something that nobody knew about. Edward smiled looking at Jacob. He would've taken him to be more of a Linkin Park sort of guy. Soon as they got to the apartment they each went to their respective rooms to shower agreeing to meet back for their dinner. Jacob decided a bath was what he really wanted and wondered if Edward would mind if he used his as his bathroom didn't have a big bath like Edward's. Hesitating, he went to the photographer's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and was about to leave when the door opened and a very wet Edward with a towel loosely hanging on his hips, he smiled at him. Jacob let his eyes roam the older man's naked form for just a brief moment. He was not as broad as himself but, he was very well portioned and being taller than Jacob, seemed to suit him better. "Do you need something?" the older man asked snapping the young native out of his thoughts.

"Um yeah, I was," he put his finger in his mouth and began to chew on the nail. Shaking his head, the photographer took the young mans hand from his mouth. Looking up into Edward's emerald-green eyes, he decided he was not angry with him. "Can I have a bath?" he blushed looking down at his feet.

"You can do anything you like, Jake. There is bubblebath under the sink," he smiled.

"Um yeah, um actually, can I use yours its bigger and I want," he trailed off.

"Of course, come in I should've realized you would need a bigger bath," he opened the door wide. "I will get you some bubbles, you start filling it," he said walking towards his bathroom. The young model went and put the plug in and sat on the edge letting the water from the tap flow over his fingers. "Here you go, this is my favorite," he squeezed the bottle with a generous amount in the bath. "I will leave you to it," he patted the young man on the shoulder and walked to his closet shutting the door behind him. The young man waited till the bath filled enough and quickly stripped not bothering to fold his clothes. Tentatively getting in, he let out a sigh as he sunk into the hot soapy water. He closed his eyes and sunk under the water letting the last week's worries flow from him. When he surfaced, he saw the back of the photographer shutting the bedroom door behind him. He turned his attention to the view looking out onto the busy city below. He couldn't wait to visit everything while he was here. Unsure what he would do next, he decided that modelling wasn't for him. Thinking maybe he could try getting a job in an engineering firm while he saved for college and he could hopefully get some experience before he went. But for now that is all he had to fall back on. The bedroom door opened and he could see the older man walking towards him in the window's reflection.

"Dinner in an hour," handing Jacob a beer he sat on the edge of the bath. "Jake, talk to me," Edward said looking down at the young man.

"What about?" Jacob asked.

"About why you have been avoiding me," he sighed crossing his legs and running a hand through the water close but, not quite touching the young man's thigh. Jacob felt his cock twitch. Blushing he tried to will it away but, the motion of the water and the tantalizing tease of the photographer's hand so close. As sensing Jacob's discomfort Edward took his hand out and dried it on his jeans.

"I wasn't meaning to, Edward. I just wanted to stay with Seth," he looked up at the photographer but, quickly lowered his eyes. Edward jumped up and ran his hand through his hair. Jacob sat up and tried to grab his other hand. "I'm sorry, I just don't know why. I just don't want to be in your way," the model chewed his lip.

The photographer sat on the bath edge again and gave him a smile. "You could never be in my way, Jake. He leaned over and grabbed the gel squeezing some on his hand before rubbing with his other hand. "Turn towards the window and I'll wash your back," he motioned with his finger. The model did as told and when the older man's hand touched his hot skin, he let out a moan internally. "I've been told I give great massages," Edward said his strong nimble fingers going to the young man's strong broad shoulders. The model's head slumped forward relaxing completely. Never before had anyone given him a massage. Soft moans slipped from his mouth but there was nothing he could do. "That feel good does it Jake?" the photographer whispered close to the young man's ear.

"Yeah," the model moaned tilting his head back now so relaxed he licked his lips and his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Edward," he sighed.

"I know, baby," Edward said so quietly the young man didn't hear him. But, he had to leave. He was aching to do more than massage the model's back. "Enjoy the bath. I need to go make a few calls," he lied getting up. Jacob turned with his eyes hooded and nodded. The photographer had to leave before he did something to the young man he would regret and scared him out of his life. He turned and left aching to take the boy right then and there. When he closed the door, he leaned on it letting out a deep breath and banging his head softly on the door.

One the other side of the door, the young model was feeling the same, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Did the photographer not know what he was doing to him? But why? He was straight, he only liked girls he was sure of it. He was going on a date with Renesme tomorrow. Sinking back down in the bath, he grabbed the soap and washed his body from top to toe avoiding his cock. He gave up though, it was painful having a hard on for so long and not taking care of it. Closing his eyes, he took his cock and began to stroke it. Not being snipped had its advantages, not requiring lube his hand could glide up and down smoothly. He let his mind go to the young woman he was to take out for coffee tomorrow, her long, flowing, red hair, the soft pink lips so kissable. His free hand went to his balls and rolled his testicles around with his fingers. Her soft perky breasts looked very inviting almost edible. His cock began to lose interest and he tugged harder. "Fine," he growled standing up and grabbing the towel on the end of the bath and without getting out of the bath, he dried himself. He worried something was wrong with him. He had thought of the most beautiful girl he had ever met and imagined her sexy curvy body. He heard classical music coming from the other room.

Quickly grabbing his discarded clothes, he dashed to his room as quietly as he could and picked out a new outfit Seth had chosen for him before they went to Brazil. He vowed he would pay his cousin back but knowing Seth he wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't wait for his check from the agency so he could go find somewhere, maybe to live. The option of modelling was still on the table but, not guaranteed. He would need to talk to Leah and see if she could do anything for him, at least until he could get a job he wanted.

Sitting on the bed, he began to braid his hair. He hummed to the tune that was being played and although he had never heard it before, could feel the music. It sounded like an animal running through the forest enjoying it and the freedom it offered. The music changed to something lighter as though a new creature was joining the animal. It was smaller than the first animal but, equal in strength. The bigger creature slowed to allow the smaller one to join him. Their meeting was one full of joy as they greet each other. They begin to frolic in a meadow, a waterfall adding to the ambience. The music slowed as though the creatures were circling around each other wanting to get close but, something is holding the bigger creature back. As though fearful of the smaller one but, didn't know why. The smaller one was getting impatient, almost angry but, the large creature wanted to please him so submitted to the smaller creature. The music began to raise almost euphorically, the small one got he wanted and the bigger one happy to please. The music slowed as they once again came together and began to slow dance. The last few notes died as the sounds of love and almost sighed, the small one happier than ever before.

Going to the bathroom, he checked his hair and headed to the kitchen, the aroma of food making his stomach growl. "Hope you're hungry because my mother will expect the dish to be cleared of any traces of food when she gets back," the older man chuckled. He pulled out a chair for the young man before going to the other side and pulling one out for himself. If Jacob found this odd, it didn't show. He gracefully sat down and picked up the serving spoon holding his hand out for Edward's plate.

"You cooked so, I'll serve," he smiled and fluttered his long eyelashes. Edward inclined his head in thanks. Flashes of Jacob wearing a dinner jacket instead of the tight fitting t-shirt made for a beautiful picture and one the photographer could see, in his mind's eye. Seth told him once that he and Jasper would, once a month, make an effort to dress up for dinner, preferring the imitancy and quiet of their home rather than a busy bustling restaurant. Even if it was only pizza they would light candles getting out their best silver, flowers, and of course a bottle of the best bubbles money could buy. Not that the older man would go that far, not yet anyway. The moans coming from the young man had the older man stopping to watch as his dinner companion eat. Even the soft moans of enjoyment made by the teen sounded sexy and making the older man's cock twitch. "I love your mom," Jacob chuckled. However, his face fell when he saw the look on the man's face across the table. "Ed, are you okay?" the older man nodded and picked up his fork and began to eat. "Can you recommend a coffee shop to take Nessie? I want to have somewhere quiet so we can talk," the young man smiled.

"I'm sure Renesmee knows all the good places," the older man smiled on the outside but cringed on the inside. "You nervous? I remember my first date and I was almost sick before he picked me up. I just about cancelled like, thirty times," he chuckled.

"God, that is so weird. I can't imagine you been nervous about anything," the boy chuckled.

"Well, believe it or not, I was young once," Edward placed his utensils down, his meal forgotten. "But I'm sure you will have a good time tomorrow," he smiled. "I will give you a key so you can come and go as you please," he picked up his plate. "Goodnight, Jake."

Jacob sat there not sure what just happened. He was trying to make a point at how confident he was now. Not that he was old, he honestly looked younger than him when he had his hair in his 'just been fucked look'. He picked up his plate and carried it through to the kitchen. Edward was just loading his plate into the washer and when he heard the young man enter he quickly stood and raced out without looking at him. Jacob made sure everything was clean and tidy before going to watch some television before calling it a night. He was nearing the end of 'Nightmare on Elm Street' when he heard the door open. The main lights were flicked on making him blink trying to adjust to the bright lights.

"Jacob, it's late. You should be in bed, don't you have school tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked walking to the couch and sitting across from him.

"I do schooling by correspondence and isn't it Saturday tomorrow?" the teen asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh silly me, so it is," she giggled. "Retirement doesn't suit me, one day is just like the previous," she sat back and looked at the screen. "You will have nightmares. I remember when my Edward watched it with his friend they, well, let's just say we didn't get much sleep for the next few weeks," the teen chuckled at that.

"Really so, tell me more secrets," he curled his legs up and rested his chin on his arms.

"Mother, don't you dare," the photographer chuckled coming over and greeting his mother. "Tea mother?" he asked. "Jacob, would you like a drink and cookies," nodding he got up and followed the pair to the kitchen. "How's Seth?"

"He will be fine in a week or two. How are you feeling, dear? You don't feel feverish?" she said placing her hand on her son's forehead. "And what have you done to your hair," she tutted flattening her son's hair. Jacob smiled at the interaction between mother and son. Edward was a grown man but, she was treating him like a child. He could only remember a little about his mom but, remembered when she would sing to him every night before he fell asleep. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes he swallowed hard trying to push them down. Things would've have been so different if his mother hadn't been killed so needlessly by the drunk driver. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Edward looking at him his eyes full of concern. "Here you go, hot chocolate with marshmallows," the older man's mother said. She too had the same look in her eyes as her son.

"Marshmallows how come he gets them and I don't," Edward pouted like a two-year old. The women giggled and popped two in his hot chocolate. "Mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies she always makes a few batches when she comes to stay," he said pulling the plate towards Jacob encouraging him to try one.

"My mom's would have been pretty hard to beat," the young man said taking one and tasting it. "Not bad," he said grabbing another one. "I can't remember the last time I had hot chocolate and cookies," he sighed reaching out for another. The three sat and chatted about the shoot before Elizabeth excused herself for the night. Hugging both men she left them alone. "Edward, did I do something wrong?" the young native said as the photographer made to clear his cup.

"Not that I am aware of, Jake. Goodnight," he patted the natives shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before once again leaving a confused man. Sighing, Jacob went to his room and laid on his bed. If he thought that women were hard to figure out, they had nothing over Edward Cullen. He stripped and climbed into bed looking forward to getting to know Renesmee, she was perfect for him.

The native was in a very nice dream where he and a certain red head were rolling around on his bed both half naked. Suddenly woken by his phone. He groaned and picked it up putting it to his ear. "Yeah," he mumbled not opening his eyes or lifting his head off the pillow.

"Jake, please help," suddenly he was wide awake sitting up and looking at his phone to check it was who he thought it was.

"Em's, what's happened?" he asked as he heard his best friend sob.

"I'm at the airport here and I need somewhere to stay. I've tried you for hours," he sobbed. The young model jumped out of bed and raced down the hall banging on Edward's door. Without waiting, he entered a startled Edward sitting up on his elbows. "Jake?" Embry asked.

"Stay there, I am on my way," he said.

"We have a problem," he said flicking on the main light. The photographer tried to take his eyes off the naked form in front of him. Thinking he was still dreaming, he rubbed his eyes as Jacob continued talking to his friend and walking to the wardrobe grabbing clothes and taking them back to the bed.

"Jake, stop," Edward said beside him taking the young man's arm. "Give me the phone and go get some clothes on," he said. Jacob looked down and blushed covering his private parts. "Go," the photographer pushed him gently. He watched the naked man race out the door. Sighing, he put the phone to his ear. "This is Edward Cullen who am I talking to," he asked. Fifteen minutes later both men were on their way to the airport. The native chewing his fingernail only for older man to pull it from his mouth placing it on his own knee. "Jake, we will make sure he's safe. Jasper has been informed and the security is the best in the city,"

"Why did you hang up on Ems?" Jacob asked. "God, I hope they didn't hurt him. But why? Why now, what happened?" the native asked more to himself than to the older man. The airport was quiet as it was nearly 3am. Before the car ignition was turned off the native was opening his door trying to get out.

"Wait," Edward grabbed the young man's arm. "You don't know if they are watching for you, let me go and get him,"

"No, please don't go. Shit, I shouldn't have involved you, Edward," Jacob sat their putting his head into his lap. The photographer rubbed the scared man's back before getting out and quickly going to the terminal. He'd instructed Embry to lock himself in the stall on the second floor and he would come collect him.

"Embry, it's Edward Cullen you can come out now," If he thought Seth had it bad, it was nothing like what he saw when he knocked on the stall door. "Jesus," he said grabbing the boy as he stumbled into his arms. How the hell did he get on a plane like this and why the hell didn't anyone call the police? "Where's your luggage?"

"I have nothing but my phone and a letter," he answered as Edward lead him to the car. Thankfully, they were able to avoid any security and made it to the car park where Jacob jumped out and helped his friend, sliding in beside him. "Jake, I'm sorry man," he whispered before leaning on his chest and blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to my few reviewers. To those who put on alert and fav I thank you. **

**Okay so on with the story this is a m/m story but I guess if your reading this chapter you know that already right?**

**Reviews are loved as you know so gives a bit of love. **

Chapter 13

Edward carried an unconscious Embry through the apartment complex. Thankfully, Carlisle was on and agreed to come up as soon as his replacement got there. He had quickly checked the young man and was happy enough for him to be allowed to sleep. Elizabeth woke to the commotion that was going on as Jacob wanted his friend to be placed in his room rather than on the couch. Finally agreeing, he took him to his friend's room where Jacob curled up against his friend stroking his hair. Elizabeth went to get warm water to clean the bloodied boy's face. Edward sat in the chair in the far corner watching Jacob wiping his tears away.

"We should get him more comfortable," Edward finally said. Jacob nodded and got off the bed.

"I can do it. I've had years of practise," the young native said pushing the photographer away. "I don't know what happened, they haven't touched him in years. Why now? Why him?"

Edward rubbed his friends back. "I don't know, Jake but, we will keep him safe until we can figure something out. He did mention that he had a letter. Maybe that would explain what happened,"

Slowly and gently without waking his friend up the young man stripped him before covering him with a sheet. Edward picked up his clothes and checked the pockets. Sure enough there was a letter addressed to Seth. Why would they send Seth a letter? Surely this had nothing to do with him. After all, it had been years since he had any contact with anyone at the reservation. Edward's mother came in with a bowl of warm water and began to clean the wounds on the boy. He wasn't too badly hurt, the cut on his forehead had made it look worse. Jacob held his friend's hand cooing him when he stirred. Edward slipped the letter into his pocket. Nothing could be done now. Seth and Jasper were safe where they were and until morning. No point in disturbing his friends again.

Just on six Carlisle arrived carrying a bag. He asked everyone to leave while he examined the hurt man. They sit at the table with coffees in front of them while they awaited the verdict. Half an hour later Carlisle came out.

"He has a few cracked ribs and I sutured up the cut on his forehead. Also, I've strapped his ribs. Other than a slight concussion he will be sore for a while," he accepted a coffee from Elizabeth. "Have the police been informed?" he asked.

"No and we want to keep it that way. At least for now," the photographer sighed. "Thanks for doing this for him, Carlisle," he smiled.

"Good to keep my hand in," he chuckled. "But if you will excuse me, I need to get home before Bella starts to worry. Jacob would you like me to tell Renesme anything?"

"He will see her as planned," Elizabeth said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Um, what she said," Jacob smiled before excusing himself. He really didn't want to go out but knew that he could do nothing for his friend by staying home. Plus, he had been looking forward to the date for so long. His friend was laying there staring at the ceiling tears falling down his cheek. "Awe Ems, you're safe now. Are you in pain?" the native shook his head and quickly wiped the tears away. "Tell me what happened?"

"I've let you down, Jake," he said turning his head away from the one person who didn't care who his father was. Jacob went to the bed and gently sat down taking his friend's hand.

"You could never let me down," he kissed his hand gently before placing it on the bed as Elizabeth came in with a tray. "Look, breakfast in bed. Nice for some," he smiled and took the tray from the women before kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Liz. Oh, and this is my bro, Embry Call,"

"Nice to meet you. Embry. Now, eat and then get some rest," kissing his forehead she again left the boys alone.

"I don't know. Everything was fine, nothing had changed. A new guy started at school last week and we became friendly. You know, new kid no one talked to him. So, I introduced myself and things were great. I invited him over to watch a movie," he paused and looked away. Jacob took his friend's hand again. The injured man looked at his friend and again the tears fell. "He paid attention to me, Jake. I got lost in the moment," he blushed. The young model just stared at his friend trying to understand what he was saying. "Jake, I'm gay," Embry finally admitted.

"You are? How did I not know this, Ems? We are best friends. We tell each other everything, why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked still trying to get his head around his friends admission.

"Your blind, that's why," Embry sighed. "I've had a crush on you since that time we made out," he tensed not sure what his best friend's reaction would be.

"I turned you gay?" Jacob chuckled before kissing his biceps.

"Oh my god, you idiot. You didn't turn me gay," Embry went to hit his friend but winced, his ribs causing him grief. "Anyway, would seem that they purposely set me up. I was put on a plane and brought here by Jared Cameron. He made me call you, Jake. When I wa hung up on, he beat me up. He's after you and Seth and I just lead him right to you," Jacob began to chew his fingernail. "Jake man, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just, you had enough shit to deal with. I only have a few months left and I'm done with school," he grabbed his friend's hand, a habit he had gotten into with Jake. When he chewed his nail, he was worried. He hated he had caused his friend such worry and also, Seth.

"Embry Nathaniel Call," Seth marched into the room straight to the injured man and pulled him into a tight hold only to pull back as the young man hissed in pain. "God sorry, right, start explaining," he said sitting on the bed Embry's hand in his. Seth never said a word until Embry had finished telling him everything. Jasper and Edward had joined them and stood quietly. "Okay, we need to make sure you're safe from harm so, you will come stay with us. Edward doesn't have room here for you," he coughed making Jasper pull him up ordering him home. "Rest here a few days and then you can come," he sighed leaning on his lover.

"What was in the letter?" Jake asked as they were about to leave.

"It was from my mother," Seth said not wanting the young men to worry anymore than what they were. But from now on, they would have to be careful. The Police were informed by Jasper and they would be visiting that evening. "Jake, call me," he gave his young cousin a wink. "I want to hear all about your date," he left being dragged by his fussing lover who wanted him home and back in bed reading.

"Nessie, right?" Embry asked. "Dude, she is hot," he held his fist up for his friend to join.

"I know, right. You should," the photographer excused himself. He didn't want to hear what was his, talking about another. He needed to get ready for his next location which he would leave for in a few days getting back in time for Thanksgiving. Telling his mother he didn't want to be disturbed he went to his office locking the door. He unlocked his secret draw and pulled out a photo of a boy.

"So beautiful," he sighed putting the photo on the desk. "How I miss you," he got up and went to get a scotch but stopped himself. He didn't need a drink, he needed him. It had always has been him but, he was gone never to be in his arms again. Their time together was too short but, he would always treasure his first true love. He would've wanted him to move on. "I've tried. I swear, Quil" he kissed the photo and put it back.

"So, you're not just a pretty face?" Nessie giggled. Jacob shrugged, they'd been talking for hours. "I know this seems sudden but, we have a school dance coming up and I was wondering. Would you be my date?" Nessie asked. Her mother always told her that just because she was a girl she had to sit and wait for the boy to make the first move.

"I would love to. When is it? Not that it matters, I'll be free," he said chuckling.

"Good, well it's formal," she started telling him all about the dance as they finally left the café and made their way back to Nessie's home. Hand in hand the young couple giggled about the strange sights they saw. "Well, this is me," they stopped at a beautiful house nestled on either side of modern buildings. "Thank you, Jake. I had a lovely time," she pulled out her keys from her bag.

"So did I, Ness," the young native leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Soon, it turned into a deep kiss. They pulled back only when the front door opened and the young lady's mother stood there with her arms folded watching her daughter. She smiled, her daughter certainly had great taste. He was a very handsome boy and if she was twenty years younger she would be pursuing this boy for fun. She coughed, this boy maybe handsome but, he was not good enough for her daughter.

"Mom," the young girl pulled back out of the young man's hold.

"Nessie please, what will our neighbors think. Invite your friend out of the cold," she opened the door wider.

"Actually, I better go," the native boy said. Giving Nessie hand a quick squeeze he left without looking back, making it to Edward's apartment. The whole way he was on the phone to his cousin telling him everything. Seth assured him that he would teach him how to waltz. And they could easily rent a suit for the occasion. By the time he got back to the apartment, Seth had organized everything down to the limousine that would take them. It may not be prom but, no cousin of his was going to do anything less than in style.

Once back at the apartment, Embry had managed to get out of bed and as sitting on the couch with Liz sitting on the chair reading. They spent an hour talking about the date when Jacob noticed that Edward wasn't there. He went to find him, he wanted to thank him for last night. He quietly knocked on his office door and waited. Not getting a reply, he went to the darkroom putting his ear on the door.

"Jake, can I help you?" he turned around and was almost chest to chest with the very man he was looking for. "How was the date? I am sure you're dying to tell me," he said turning towards the kitchen. Jacob hesitated before following.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear," the young native could read him well. Edward sighed.

"I do want to know," he handed a drink to Jacob and sat at the counter. So again, the young man retold his date.

"I'm happy for you but, you hurt that girl and you won't just have her father to deal with," he said getting up. "Now, I have to go pack for Fiji. I will see you for thanksgiving," he left the young man and went to his room. Why was he doing this to himself? What did the boy have on him? Fiji was going to be difficult he didn't have his assistant but, the show must go on. If Seth felt better soon he would follow him over but, the photographer doubted his assistant's lover would allow him to, better or not. There was a knock on his bedroom door and Jacob walked in.

"Edward, are you mad at me?" he asked sitting on the bed refolding the photographer's clothes before placing them in the suitcase.

"Why would I be upset with you, Jake?" he sighed. This guy was confusing the hell out of him. Jacob lowered his eyes.

"You just seem distant and I," he hesitated licking his lips. "I will miss you," he got up and left the confused man, shutting the door behind him.

"I will miss you too, baby. You have no fucking idea," he finished his packing and called it a night. He would be across the ocean before anyone else would be up. Embry would stay the night but, move to Jasper and Seth's the following day. Edward was not going to lie, he was happy that. Jacob was going to stay here with him. When he woke in the wee hours of the morning he crept past Jacob's room. He was about to pass but couldn't resist having a peep at the young man. Jacob was on his laying on his stomach his arms under his pillow. What he wasn't expecting was the young man laying beside him in almost the exact position. Fighting the urge to rip the guy from the bed he closed the door and leaned his head against the door his hand on it. "Be safe, baby," he whispered. He felt a small hand on his back and turned to see his mother's concerned face. "Mom I told you to not get up," he said pulling himself away from the door.

"I wanted to make sure you ate before you left," she smiled. "Edward, are you in love with that boy?" she asked as she handed him a coffee.

"No mom, I'm not in love with him," he looked out the big window as the city below him slept. "What is love anyway? I don't believe in love. Not anymore," he sighed. "I better go. Any problems you know where the numbers are. Take care of," he stopped himself. "See you in a few weeks," he said kissing her forehead going to the door.

"I will take care of him," she whispered as the door shut behind him. Edward couldn't lie very well and never to his mother. She could see it in his eyes that he had very deep feelings for the boy. Knowing she would be needed to pick up the pieces again. He refused to say Garrett had hurt him but, he had. He was not really in love with him or at least not for a very long time before they split. Sighing, she went back to bed. She had two teenagers to feed later and she hadn't forgotten how much teenage boys ate. Elizabeth was looking forward to caring for Jacob. It would be like having Edward needing his mom whether he knew it or not.

Embry went to stay at Jasper and Seth's, the security was upped by Jasper. Seth couldn't thank his lover enough for being so generous with his money on his friends. He was feeling much better but, was fussed over by his lover and Elizabeth. Embry settled into his temporary home. Luckily Seth was his size so he was able to lend him some of his clothes. Jasper took Jacob out to rent him a suit for the dance. There wasn't much time and Seth was ordered to stay home. While they were out, they went to visit Emmett and give back the borrowed clothes from the shoot.

"Dude," Emmett fist bumped Jacob and let him in. "How is everyone?" he asked Jasper who was greeted by his fiancée.

"They're much better. Paul was the worst but, he will be out and about in no time. I thought you might have been in Fiji."

"Nope, I was supposed to be but, I left Rose's agency. My contract only had a month left and quite frankly I don't give a damn about the money if it means I don't have any insurance. I can't believe my useless lawyer didn't know that," he growled. "Anyhow," he walked to the table and picked up an envelope handing it to Jasper. He took the clothes from Jacob and went to put them away.

"Jacob, have you thought about coming to my agency?" Leah asked. Jacob looked at Jasper who smiled.

"Actually, I have. Can I look over a contract?" he smiled. "Oh, and I have a friend who you might be interested in," he pulled out his phone and showed Leah a photo of Embry.

"Not bad. I could work with that. Has he modelled before?" Jacob shook his head. "Well, get him to do a shoot with Seth and then come and see me. I will have a contract drawn up for you. I take it Jasper will sign on your behalf?" she asked.

"Actually no, I have someone else to do it," Jacob blushed. Jasper raised his eyebrow. Seth was too young to sign on his behalf so he wondered who he would get. "I'll just go talk to Emmett for a minute," he said heading to the older model. Leah and Jasper shrugged and Leah invited him into the kitchen for a drink.

"Tell me about Seth?" Leah asked handing Jasper a cup of coffee.

"Seth?" Jasper asked confused.

"He feels it too doesn't he. I don't know what but, its like I know him," she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"He feels a connection, Leah. I think you're related. Are you adopted by any chance?" she shook her head. "Well, maybe you and Emmett could come for dinner soon," he smiled just as Emmett and Jacob came in. Emmett went to his girl and pulled her to him. "We'll leave you too it," Jasper said getting up and pulled Jacob out with him. "Who is going to be signing for you?" the blonde asked as they were driving back to Edward's.

"Edward," the young model said looking out the window.

"Okay, just wanted to know. No biggie," Jasper said patting the young man's leg. Jacob turned and looked at him.

"Its not that I don't want you too. It's just," the young man shrugged his shoulders before putting his attention on the road. Jasper smiled and dropped it. When they pulled up to the apartment, the model quickly said his thanks and jumped out slamming the door running to the front door. Edward promised he would call and he wanted to be there when he did. The phone was ringing when he got in and he almost pushed Elizabeth away from the phone picking it up panting. "Hello, Cullen's residence," he said smiling.

"Jake?"

"Edward," he smiled. "How's Fiji? I bet your warm," he chuckled.

"Slightly hot, yeah," Edward picked up his drink and took a sip. He had not expected Jacob to be answering the phone. "Can I talk to mom for a minute and then I will tell you all about it," he didn't want the model to think he was fobbing him off and really wanted to talk more. He heard the phone being handed over and his mother's sweet voice came over the line. His once rising cock deflated as she told him about what he missed. Their conversation lasted a few more minutes before he asked to be put back on to Jake.

"Hi," Jacob whispered as he walked to his bedroom.

"Hi, tell me about your day," Edward asked lighting a smoke and sitting on the bed his back on the headboard. He closed his eyes and listened to the rich baritone of the native man. Jacob told him everything including asking Edward to sign on his behalf. Edward sat up straight not believing what he was hearing. "Of course, I will," he tried to keep his voice even. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. "I'll do anything for you Jake," he admitted.

"So, tell me about Fiji," the young man asked getting comfortable just like the older man on the other side of the ocean. The more Edward talked, the lower he moved down the bed so he was lying down hugging a pillow to his chest. When Edward finished, Jacob was almost asleep but, not out of boredom rather, from the lull of the man's voice. It always seemed to sooth him somehow. "Edward, can we skype tomorrow?" he asked feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Of course, we can. But now, you need to go to sleep," he sighed. "Sweet dreams, Jake," he didn't wait for the boy's response and hung up. "Miss you, baby," he threw his phone on the bed.

"Night Ed, I miss you," Jacob put the phone down and closed his eyes. He dreamt of a certain red-head.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers :D Luv yah. To those who put on alerts and Favorite as well thank you. **

**Any mistakes are my own. **

**If luscious man on man loving isn't your thing don't read any further. I don't profess to have knowledge of the modeling world or the art photography. I just know about man on man loving. **

**I don't own anything but my imagination and my dreams. ;) **

**Please enjoy **

Chapter 14

"Looking good, man," Embry whistled as Jacob came down the stairs ready for his big date with Renesme.

"Yeah, looking hot, dude," Jasper smiled. He was a handsome boy but, in a suit he was a very handsome man. He would get a few heads turning tonight for sure and Renesme was one very lucky girl. Seth was taking photos much to the young man's embarrassment. It was just a date but, it was turning out to be more. Jasper had earlier pulled him aside and handed him some condoms. He wasn't encouraging Jacob to take things that far but, he wanted him to be prepared. Jacob slipped them in his wallet with thanks and nothing more was said.

"Cock, watch, wallet. Your good to go, man," Embry patted his best friends back. "She's one lucky lady," he winked. Jacob's finger went straight to his mouth. He was nervous he was normally a sociable person but, meeting a whole group of people at once was another story. Seth sighed and pulled the finger out of his mouth.

"You'll be fine. You met a few of her friends last weekend and you said they seemed cool," his cousin's small hand went to his cheek. "You look amazing, Jake. Go, have fun."

He had been a few times out with Nessie and did like a few of her friends that he met. Of course, he was given the third-degree but, nothing he couldn't handle. "Shit, my phone," he ran up the stairs and closed the door behind him leaning against it. He took deep breaths and tried to steady his heart beat. "Come on, Jake. You can do this," he murmured. Walking to the bathroom, he found his phone by the mirror. He had been trying to get hold of Edward but, hadn't had any luck. They hadn't talked for a couple of days as the reception was bad and skyping was a disaster. He was on one of the remote islands. Picking it up to see if he'd missed any calls, he put it in his pocket sighing.

"Limo's here," Jasper knocked on the door. Jacob looked one last time in the mirror and turned to leave. Tugging on his jacket, the young man went out. He looked confident on the outside but, he didn't feel it on the inside. He gave his phone a pat and headed out the door. Elizabeth was at the door to wish him fun.

"I'm not home tonight, I am visiting my friend downtown and it will be easier to stay. You have your key right?" she asked sweeping her hands on his shoulders as though brushing off fluff.

"I do and I'm a big boy," he bent and kissed her cheek. Over the last week or so they had gotten to know each other. Or rather Jacob got to learn about her son. "Have fun, too. I will see you tomorrow," he felt calmer as he shut the door and headed to the limo.

Jacob and Nessie were the talk of the dance. Girls recognized the model from the ad he'd done. The magazine had chosen the one with him in a loincloth, not leaving much to the imagination. Jacob was grateful for the dance lessons that Seth and Jasper gave him. It was not long before the music became modern and jackets were removed by the guys and the girls removed their heels. "Party at Mike's, you two coming?" Jessica asked. Openly running her hand down Jacob's chest.

"We'll be there," Jacob said removing the creepy girl's hand and putting Nessie in front of him. He was ready to let loose. They would get the limo to drop them off and catch a cab home afterwards. The dance was closed down by midnight and everyone began to depart. The limo was packed with Nessie's friends as they made their way to their friend's party. It was already in full swing, a lot more people were there. Including those who hadn't gone to the dance. The moment they walked in the door, they were handed alcohol. Happily accepting it, they made their way to the pool in the basement. Kids were skinny dipping and others were making out in the dark corners.

"Let's go for a dip," the beautiful girl at his side said. The native shook his head and chuckled as his date started stripping. "Oh, come on Jake, don't be a party-pooper. Edward would never know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she giggled. They hadn't been at the party no more than an hour and already she was on her way to being drunk.

"Why do I care what Edward thinks," Jacob smirked beginning to strip. Loud wolf-whistles echoed around the pool area. "Yeah, yeah whatever," he said dive-bombing into the pool and splashing everyone in the near vicinity. Coming up he wiped his long hair out of his eyes just as his date in just her bra and panties dived in. Her body like that of a model. She broke the surface just in front of Jacob wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Hey," he said bringing her up so they were face to face. The kiss was light and sweet but soon she pressed her body closer rubbing her womanhood against his groin. They kissed deeply and began sinking into the water. Jacob couldn't believe he had just kissed the most beautiful girl at the party. Her soft milky skin pressed against his russet skin. She looked incredibly sexy in her Victoria Secret underwear. Coming up to the surface the native pushed the girl away. "I need a drink," he swam to the edge of the pool and jumped out thankful he hadn't gotten a hard on. Pouting, his date followed him. Someone brought out towels and they quickly dried off and slipped their clothes back on.

They went up to the main party and soon Jacob was in on a drinking-shots game. He was getting drunk and pulled out. He had been drunk too often and he didn't want to go there again. Nessie was giggly and Jacob decided to call it a night.

"I'm a little drunk," his date giggled leaning on him as they sat in the back of the cab. "I'm going to be in so much trouble," she pouted. "Can I stay at your place? Mom thinks I am staying at Jessica's tonight," she winked at him.

Jacob frowned, had she had this all planned out? But then berated himself, Edward's mother had planned on being their. "Sure," he gave the apartment's address. Luck would have it that Carlisle was not on tonight so they snuck up without Leroy seeing them. The moment they were behind the closed door the red-head threw herself at the young native. "Whoa there Nessie, you're drunk. Come on, let's get you some coffee," making his way to the kitchen. He didn't notice the girl unzipping her dress as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I want you," she said behind him. Turning he saw a his date standing there in just her panties. "Come on, Jake. I will make you feel so good," she walked to him and pushed him against the kitchen counter. The young man closed his eyes and held his breath. He could so easily take advantage of her but, he knew that he shouldn't. Her hand pulled his neck towards her and they began to kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer grinding his hips on hers. "Where shall we go?" she panted pulling back.

"Bed," he swooped her up in his arms and continued to kiss her as he carried her to his bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he stood back and began stripping. He was going to lose his virginity. He sent a silent pray to whoever was looking down on him. "I'll be back," he said heading to the bathroom. He kicked off his boxers and looked at his flaccid cock. "Come on JJ," he grabbed himself and began to stroke. No matter how hard he tugged or imagined himself fucking the red-headed girl, his cock remained soft. "Fuck, come on," he groaned. It was nearly dawn and he had a beautiful girl in his bed. What the fuck? He'd never had this problem before. He was guessing he had a few hours before Liz would return and his chance of sex would be out the door. He picked up his boxers and put them on. He quietly opened the door and looked over at the bed. Nesse was on her stomach her face buried in the pillow. He tiptoed over and saw she was actually asleep. He wasn't going to sleep on the couch so decided he would just sleep in the same bed. It was big enough for them to sleep without touching each other. It didn't take long for the young man to fall asleep as the sun was just creeping over the horizon.

Edward walked into the apartment, he had managed to catch a plane home a day early thanks to the shoot finishing early. He would have a couple of days before Thanksgiving to relax and finish his gift for Jasper. Placing his suitcase down, he headed to the kitchen to get himself a coffee. He could smell Jacob's clean scent and he couldn't wait to see the young man again. Their calls were brief and impersonal after the first night. Having moved to a more remote island where reception was terrible. Deciding he needed to have a shower, he made his way towards his room. Going to collect his suitcase, it was then that he noticed the dress and bra laying on the floor. Growling he picked them up and stormed to Jacob's room. Slamming the door open he was greeted by two naked forms both laying on their stomachs. The young man was almost falling off the bed while the girl was on just a small portion of the bed. He knew straight away it was Renesme and couldn't believe that she of all people would sleep with someone after knowing them such a short time. "Get up, both of you! In the lounge in five minutes," he growled throwing the dress and bra at Nessie. Slamming the door shut, he went to his bedroom and began pacing. How was he going to deal with this. After all, one of his dearest friend's daughter was sleeping with his guest. It had been fifteen minutes since he had ordered them up and in the lounge. Still not sure what he was going to do he took a deep breath and walked to the longe. Both teens were standing on opposite sides neither looking at the other. "Sit," the man ordered. Jacob instantly sat on the single chair his finger in his mouth chewing the nail.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like. We just shared a bed," the young girl said going towards him. He stepped back and clicked his finger at the couch. She reluctantly sat down, embarrassed about what had happened. She remembered that she threw herself at the handsome boy and he turned her down. After that she couldn't remember anything but, she knew that they had not had sex. For that she was grateful. She was saving herself for the right guy and she knew that Jacob Black would never be him.

"Care to explain exactly why you were both naked in bed? What will your parents say Renesme?" he asked.

"They don't know, Edward. I told them I was staying at a friend's place. Please don't tell them," she begged.

"I'm not going to tell them, you are. I suggest you go have a shower and borrow some of my mother's clothes. I will drive you home as soon as you're ready," the photographer said. His attention going from the young girl to the young man who had not looked him in the eye the whole time. "What do you have to say for yourself, Jacob," he snapped. The young man didn't say anything, just sat looking at his feet chewing his nail. Edward walked towards him and pulled him up. It wasn't until the look of sheer terror crossed his face that Edward began to calm down. He went to put his hand on the teen's cheek only for him to flinch. "God, ba," the man caught himself before he could finish his thought. "Jake, I would never hurt you," he let the young man go and stepped away. "You know that right?"

"I'm sorry," was all he got in reply as the boy raced to his room. Edward went to follow but was stopped as the door opened and his mother walked in.

"Oh Edward, what a lovely surprise," she greeted her son who was still trembling. "What's the matter? Are you coming down with something?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine mother. I just," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I caught Jacob and Nessie in bed," he admitted. His mother's hand went to her mouth. "They say nothing happened. Nessie is using your shower and I told her to borrow some clothes. Can you drive her home? I need to talk to Jake," he said.

"Of course," she said heading to her room. Her heart bled for her son he couldn't hide he loved him no matter what he told her.

Edward walked to Jacob's room and knocked. "Jake, can I come in?" he asked. Not getting a reply he entered only to find the boy packing his backpack. "Jake, what are you doing," the photographer felt panic. Had he scared the boy so much he was going to leave him. Where would he go?

"I let you down, Edward. I called Seth and I'm going to go stay with him until me and Embry can find an apartment," he continued packing not facing the older man.

"I'm sorry I overreacted that's all. I am sorry. It was a shock that's all. I don't want you to go. You're safe here," he said going and turning the young man around by his shoulder making him look at him. The young man sniffed and lowered his eyes.

"I'm the one that's sorry. Nothing happened, Edward I swear. We were drunk she wanted to have sex but, I couldn't," he blushed and tried to turn back to his packing. Edward sighed and sat on the bed.

"Couldn't what?" he asked putting his hand on top of the young model's.

"I couldn't get it up!" Jacob shouted pulling his hand away and closing his backpack. "You happy now?" he raced to the door only for Edward to tackle him slamming him to the door. "Get off me," he sobbed but, clung to the older man. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," he repeated over and over again. The photographer ran his hand over the young model's silky hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby," Edward whispered kissing the boy's forehead. "I will take care of you," he smiled pulling back. Jacob looked up at him his eyes watery. "Please stay I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else," he admitted.

"What? I'm not gay, Edward," he ripped himself from the older man and grabbed his backpack swinging open the door.

"Fuck," the older man said letting the boy go. He knew he should've waited but, he was sick of not letting the boy know he wanted him. Not caring it was early morning, he went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large glass, sinking down on the couch he let the tears fall. "You fucking idiot, Edward," he sighed.

Jacob hailed a cab and went straight to Seth's apartment. Throwing the money at the driver in his haste, he didn't notice a familiar face from home watching him. He went to grab the handle of the door only to be grabbed from behind in a firm head lock. Only a few cars were around and no pedestrians at this early hour of the morning except an older couple further down the street. "Make a noise and it will be the last thing you do," the man hissed in his ear. Jacob felt a knife in his back, this guy was good on his word. "Your father will be happy to have his son home again," he tugged on the young man's arm and waved a cab down. Fear ran through Jacob, he could either risk kicking the man and yelling for help or let him return him to his father. The first cab didn't' stop; only slowing down but, picking up speed again.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing?" the doorman of the apartment complex yelled from the door. Pushing Jacob away from him, he reached behind him and pulled out a gun pointing it Jacob's head.

"Fucking loser, kiss your mama for me," there was nothing that Jacob could do.

"Shit," the model dropped like a stone to the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance," the doorman shouted as he tried to find the young man's pulse blood pooling on the pavement. "Jesus!"

**Um so you going to review now? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you to my wonder reviewers luv yah! Okay so I was expecting to be yelled at for the last chapter. But didn't :D I finally finished the chapter that took me two weeks to write. I am so over that chapter, so lets hope I can get the flow back into my writing. I promised my reviewers a Monday post and will make Monday a sure posting day. The others will still be random just to keep you on your toes and me. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

**This is a m/m story as you know if luscious man on man loving isn't your thing don't read you have been warned. Also check out Mrs. Jones new story Heart and Soul a Edward/Seth story. **

**But here is the next chapter enjoy and reviews are encouraged. **

Chapter 15

Racing through the corridors, Edward was pulled to a halt by Jasper as he came out of the waiting area. His eyes swollen and red. "What happened, where is he?" the red-headed man asked. He received a phone call from Jasper who told him to get to the hospital fast, Jacob had been shot. Nothing else had registered. Dropping the phone, he grabbed his car keys and raced out the door. Ignoring the elevator, he went to the stairwell and down the flight of stairs like the devil himself was chasing him. He broke every law to get to the hospital and was now parked illegally but, he didn't care he needed to know what had happened and that Jacob was okay.

"All we know is that someone pulled a gun on him at close range. The bullet missed his heart but other than that, we don't know anything. They are operating as we speak," the blonde pulled his friend into his arms. Edward let out a agonizing moan as he fell towards the ground. It was his fault, if he hadn't of said what he had, Jacob would still be at home safe where no one could hurt him. But, like a idiot, he had told the boy he wanted him. "He's strong, Ed. The doctors are some of the best in the country," he helped Edward into the silent waiting room. Embry and Seth were sitting with their heads bowed, tears unashamedly falling down to the floor, cold cups of coffee sitting on the table. "All we can do is wait," he pushed Edward down into a seat and went to join his lover.

Time ticked by, noon came and went as did other visitors to the waiting room. Still they hadn't heard anything. Elizabeth heard through a text from Jasper what had happened and she joined them trying to get each of the men to eat. None of them felt they could eat, all having a reason to think they should be blaming themselves. The waiting room door opened again and they looked up. Seth jumped up and walked over to Leah and Emmett. "We only just heard," Emmett whispered sitting down by Jasper as Leah and Seth hugged. They still didn't understand why they felt this connection but they were happy they found each other. "Any news?"

"Nothing not a word," Jasper sighed getting up and going to the door. "I will see if I can find anything out," he left the room happy that Leah had come to support his lover.

"Mr. Clearwater, the doctor will see you now," Seth pulled back from Leah and went to follow the nurse. Jasper was standing by the nurses station and took his lover's hand. "You understand that normally it is only next of kin who can normally get information but, the board has made a special exception due to your generous donation to the hospital," the head nurse said. She hated that money spoke but, it was nice that the boy had someone who cared enough to give such a generous donation. Seth just nodded, he didn't know that Jasper had just donated half a million dollars to the hospital. He didn't care either. As long as he saw his cousin again, he would beg on the streets if he had too. Jasper was a wealthy man and richer than even Seth knew. Not that Jasper cared if he knew, it was that Seth honestly didn't care. Even with their flash cars and lavish home. They were simple with their day to day life, something Jasper loved about his lover. The nurse led them to the office of the head surgeon. Knocking, she went to stand beside the doctor who was still in his scrubs writing on a pad.

"Mr Clearwater," the doctor went to stand but, Seth waved him down. "Your cousin is very lucky, he lost a lot of blood and he will be kept in an induced coma until he has healed enough. We will slowly wake him up but, he is not out of danger yet," the doctor went on to explain what they had done and would do. The process seemed long but, necessary. "If you would like to see him, I will have someone take you to ICU. I ask that only one at a time, however. Until we can move him to a private room in the next day or two," he stood and shook Seth's hand. Thanking the doctor, he followed the nurse while wrapped in his lover's arms. Outside the ICU, a guard was on duty. Jasper left his partner and went to tell everyone what was happening.

The noise of the ICU was loud beeps and machines going off all the time. He was lead to the far corner where his young cousin lay with a tube down his throat to help him breathe. Wires seemed to be everywhere. "Oh, Jake," Seth went to the bed and tried to find somewhere he could touch his young cousin. The nurse kindly picked up Jacob's hand and placed it in his. "Thanks," he wiped his tears from his face and tried to smile but, failed.

"Take a seat, Mr. Clearwater. We believe that talking to them, even in a coma, they can hear you. It helps the healing process," she smiled and left him alone closing the curtain behind her.

"You got yourself in a right mess, Jake," he chuckled bringing the young man's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Well, everyone sends their love. Jasper has gone to tell them that you're going to be okay. So, you better get well soon otherwise you will make a liar out of him and he won't like that," he chuckled but, it turned into quiet sobs. He knew he had to be strong but right now, he needed to grieve. "The Police are looking for Jared and someone has gone to La-Push to talk to your father. We have a Court Order preventing him from coming anywhere near you," he sighed. They thought they had gotten away with any trouble having seen nothing of the thug. The nurse came in a few hours later after hearing Seth beginning to slur his words. It was common for family members to try to remain at their kin's side but, it was not feasible.

"Mr. Clearwater, why don't you try to get some rest. He'll be here in the morning," she smiled as she checked Jacob's vitals. Nodding, Seth stood and leaned over kissing his cousin's head.

"Later, Jake," he whispered. He wasn't surprised to see his lover sitting on a chair outside with his head back sleeping. Smiling, he went to sit beside the blonde man. "Hey, you should be home resting," he shook his lover's shoulder. Jasper jumped with a start. He pulled the young man to him and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go home," he sighed.

As they were leaving Edward came through the doors carrying two cups of coffee. "Hey, is he okay?" he asked worried.

"As well as can be expected," Seth gladly took the coffee, not been able to have drinks in the ward. "I'm starving," he admitted.

"Who's with Jake?" the photographer asked. The thought of Jacob alone worried him, no one holding his hand.

"No one is. Would you like to sit with him a while?" Seth asked knowing full well what the answer would be. Edward ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I don't think he would want me there," he looked out the window. Seth took his hand and give it a squeeze.

"I think you're wrong Edward. Let me tell the nurse you have permission to sit with him," he went back to the nurses station.

"Make sure you rest," Jasper hugged his friend. The photographer just nodded as Seth came back giving him the thumbs up.

"Rest," Seth and Jasper both kissed their friend. Heading through the door, Edward was given a gown to wear. His eyes were scanning the ward trying to find his friend. The nurse took him over and again repeated what she had with Seth. She kindly put the young man's hand in his. She could tell by the look of the man's face he was more than just a friend.

"Baby, I am so sorry," Edward kissed Jacob's hand and placed it on his cheek. His beautiful baby was pale under the normally russet skin. The machines continued to beep and the ventilator moved up and down. "Your contract looks good from Leah but, I will get my lawyer to check it over," he smiled. He wondered if he would have a scar from the bullet wound. More than likely he would but, it would only make him more desirable in the modelling world. He could either go with the bad boy image or the victim who survived. Either way, it shouldn't affect his chance in the modeling world. "I would love to take you to Fiji; sitting in the pacific ocean in a boat sipping a beer," he continued talking endlessly. Of all the things he wanted to do and show the young man. The nurse had left the sleeping man, his head resting on the bed but, his hand still holding his friend's. Both men were incredibly beautiful and one nurse's said she had seen the patient in a magazine and hoped she would get to speak to him when he woke. And if the head nurse was not on, maybe get his autograph.

"Edward," a familiar voice said shaking his shoulder. Sitting up he looked at Jacob who was still laying there a tube down his throat. Sighing, he turned to see his friend standing there. "Time to go home I will stay with him for a while," Seth smiled. Edward reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand and stood letting Seth take his place in the chair. "Jasper will take you home. Rest okay? Embry wants to come sit with him for a few hours later so, he won't be alone," he said kissing his friend before putting his attention on his cousin.

Elizabeth was waiting in the apartment with a meal ready. However, Edward excused himself and headed to his room. As soon as he had shut the door, he threw himself on the bed and sobbed. He hadn't cried like this since, well, like ever. Nothing was more painful than what he was feeling now. The boy laying in the hospital bed wasn't just some sweet little ass for the taking. He was the most precious thing in the world. And because of him, he was laying in a hospital bed tubes sticking out of every orifice. He felt the bed dip and he turned and let his mother wrap her arms around him. "I screwed up mom," he sobbed gripping her for dear life. "I told him I liked him more than a friend," he admitted.

"Awe sweetheart, this isn't your fault. It could've happened any time," she rocked her son just like she did when he was a child. "You need to rest come on into bed," she stood up pulling him with her. He allowed her to undress him to his boxers and pulled back the sheets before tucking him in. "Sweet dreams," she kissed his forehead and left her son. She knew she would be picking up the pieces because of the young boy but, she wished she didn't. She had come to love Jacob like another son; his sweet smile, his innocence to some degree but most of all, the love he had for her son. Shaking her head, she went and threw away the meal she had prepared. If only Jacob could see further than a man in front of him and see him as the person he loved. She never cared her son was gay. When he came out to her, she wasn't surprised and actually relieved that he loved her enough to know she wouldn't judge him.

_He was so young and he was in love. He came home with a handsome young boy he had met on a walk. He was only fifteen at the time, the boy was a native just like Jacob. "Mom, I want you to meet Quil," he lifted his hand entwined with the boy's. That is how he told his mother he was gay. He didn't want a fuss about it; he was normal, young, and in love. The boys were inseparable during that summer. It was a sad day when they had to say goodbye as he was to return to his hometown. They promised to write and talk when they could. That night his plane went down. There were no survivors. Edward withdrew from the world and he never seemed to be the same boy. He became harder somehow. With Elizabeth, he would try to act the same but, he couldn't fool her. He was hurting more than he let on. He put all his energy into his schooling and his photography. The young teen never dated or even socialized with anyone any longer. "Mom, I've got a job," he excitedly said coming in waving a letter in front of her nose. "I can't believe he offered me a contract. I start at the beginning of the month," he said picking his mother up and twirling her around. So much for college, he had no interest in it. He had the brains but, his love of photography was far greater. She gave her son her blessing and gave him his college funds so he could have a place to live until he could stand on his own to feet. _

The shrill of the phone snapped the woman from her thoughts. Picking it up she heard the somber voice of Jasper. Her heart plummeted, it couldn't be good.

"Jacob is back in surgery. I thought maybe Edward would want to know," he said. He was right, he would want to know.

"Of course, I will let him know. What are his chances?" she asked praying they were good.

"Not good, Liz. They warned Seth to prepare for the worst," he sighed.

"Oh, the poor child. We will be there in an hour," she said before sending her love. Hanging up, she went to her son's room. He was already getting dressed.

"I've got to go to him, mom. I can feel it," he said putting his hand on his heart. Without a word they made their way to the hospital getting there in just half an hour since the call. Again they were left sitting in the waiting room waiting for word. The hours ticked by and they began talking, mainly Embry and Seth about the young man. They seemed a tight group getting into trouble and Embry recalled the time they pinched a packet of smokes from his mother and decided they wanted to be cool. They all ended up sick and none of them had touched a cigarette since. As much as the photographer wanted to learn more about his baby, it felt like they were talking as if he was dead.

"He will make it," he got up walking out the door heading to the exist. Pulling out a smoke, he tried lighting it but, his hands were trembling so much. "FUCK!" he shouted after his fourth attempt at lighting it.

"Edward?" turning around he saw Paul coming towards him. One look at his friend and Paul raced to his side and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Hey, shhhh," he kissed the photographer's head as again a flood of tears fell. Jasper came out and saw Paul with Edward and knew he would be okay. He needed to be with Seth who was holding up but, he knew that under it all he was breaking apart. The model looked up and nodded to Jasper as he lead the photographer to a bench seat. "Want to talk?" he asked after he had lit the smoke for his friend and handed it to him.

"Jake, he's been shot and it's my fault. God Paul, I'm going to lose him," he said wiping the tears from his face and looking down his arms resting on his legs. He went on to explain everything that had happened. Paul sat silently and rubbed circles on his back. When Edward had finished Paul pulled him up.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee I think we could both do with one," they made their way to the cafeteria. They took a seat by the window. Paul took Edward's hand in his and he made the photographer look at him. "You're in love with him," he stated.

Edward nodded and the tears splashed onto the table. He hadn't meant to have fallen in love. He knew that love hurt and he had vowed he would never love again. But, there he was, in love with a boy who wasn't even interested in him that way. "I can't do this. Not again," Edward began talking about his first love. Edward's mother walked in with Embry in tow.

"God, would you look at him," Paul moaned. Edward looked up and actually smiled. "Please be gay," Paul went to get up and head over to the couple. The photographer grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"His name is Embry and he is Jake's best friend. Don't go there," Edward sighed. Paul pouted and sat down.

"Who is that with him?" he let his eyes wander over the pair.

"My mother," Edward waved them over knowing there was no way of avoiding the introductions. "I take it no news?" Both shook their heads and took a seat after ordering coffees. Embry blushed as Paul held out his hand to him. "Embry, this is my friend, Paul Lahote," the kid was doomed. He was smitten with the older man, it was obvious. "I should get back. Thanks for listening, Paul," he stood and kissed his friend's cheek.

"I'll come with you. You can help me take the coffees back," his mother giggled as she too could see that Embry was in no hurry to leave his new acquaintance. Edward would warn Embry off Paul. As much as he liked Paul, he would eat Embry for breakfast then spit him out. He could just see in his head what Jacob would say. Leah and Emmett had joined the group. Handing them all their coffees they again sat in silence. Embry walked in looking flushed behind him was Paul who was looking smug his eyes not leaving the younger man. The blonde could tell his lover was not happy with Paul being there. Whether it was because of him being there with his young friend or something else, he didn't know.

"Mr. Clearwater," the nurse came in the room and smiled at him. "He came through well. You can go see him shortly," she left the room as everyone let out a deep breath. Edward slumped into a chair and for only the second time in his life, he thanked god. He may not believe there was a god but, he damn well would thank him in case he was.

"Come on you, home to bed," Edward's mother ordered. Without argument he stood and farewelled his friends after getting assurances that he would be contacted if there was any news. The photographer slept a full eight hours having not being disturbed by a phone call.

He was at the hospital an hour after he had woken. Sitting outside, ICU he pulled out his phone and opened the message from Seth with Jacob dressed for his date with Nessie. He looked stunning and this would be how he remembered him if he lost him. The door opened and Jasper walked out with a very tired looking Seth leaning heavily on him. "You happy to stay with him for the day?" Jasper asked after greeting his friend.

Thanksgiving came and went as did Jasper's birthday. Jacob's condition continued to improve and the tube down his throat was removed and he breathed on his own. He was to be moved to a private room as soon as they brought him out of his coma. The days slipped into weeks and today was the day they would bring him out of his coma. Seth was worried that it was too soon but, he had to have faith the doctors knew what they were doing. Edward was sitting out in the corridor, the rest of the group had to get on with life. Embry was able to get Leah to take him on as an assistant in the meantime until he could get his portfolio ready. Emmett was looking after Jasper's business stepping up to the mark pretty fast. Paul too had left Rose's agency, leaving her desperate to get new models signed up. Her two best models gone and probably the next big name in modeling slipped from her fingers. The ward doors open and a bed was being pushed by an orderly and two nurses. Behind them came Seth leaning on his lover. Standing up Edward followed the small procession to the waiting private room. The injured man was still sleeping but, no longer in a coma. Once he was settled in his room, all three men got chairs and sat looking at Jacob. "This is much better, isn't it Jake?" Seth took his cousin's hand. "We will bring you things to make the room yours," he nodded his head to himself. "So, I need to think about Christmas shopping and another party for Jaz," he started talking just like he had when Jake was in his coma.

"Turn the light off," a husky voice murmured from the bed. Jasper jumped up and went to turn off the lights. Seth stood stroking his cousin's hair from his forehead. Jacob smiled at the simple touch and leaned into the hand that rested on his cheek. "My throat hurts," he said trying to lift his hand but, was too tired.

"Shhh, don't try to talk," Edward had left to get the nurse. He stood outside as staff came in and out of the room. Jasper came out and joined him a few minutes later.

"He's asking for you," he smiled. Pushing himself off the wall, the photographer couldn't help but smile. He went to the door and allowed the medical staff to leave before he entered the room. The young native was sitting up slightly, his eyes closed. Seth looked up and kissed his cheek saying he would see him soon. Nodding the young man opened his eyes and looked at the man standing at the end of the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N 200 reviews! So as a thank you this chapter is early for my wonderful amazing reviewers luv yah! That simple few minutes they take to write a review means a lot to me. NOW lets see if I can make 50 favorite by the end of the day. To all who have reviewed and favored thanks as well. **

**This is an m/m story so if luscious man on man loving is not your thing don't read anymore. **

**These guys have taken me on a hell of a journey and hope you continue to join me in their story. As you know they never like to keep things simple when it comes to them. EVERYTHING will be explained in time. **

**Please read and enjoy - REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED. **

Chapter 16

Both men stared at each other before the younger lowered his eyes. "What about Paul?" he asked. For a moment the photographer stood there confused at the question. He went sat on the bed taking Jacob's hand in his.

"Baby, Paul is just a friend nothing more," he whispered bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it. Jacob nodded but, didn't say anything else. Chewing his lip since he couldn't have his finger in his mouth he began to cry. Edward pulled him into his strong embrace making the young man feel safe. "It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again," he whispered rocking they model to his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around the older man's waist burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I thought I would never see you again," he relaxed as the older man brushed his hands through his hair. Edward never let him go even after the injured man had fallen asleep. The nurse came in and gently helped put the boy down but, the moment Edward let go, his eyes were wide. "Don't leave me," Edward took his hand again and almost immediately he began to relax.

"Never, baby," Edward didn't care the nurse was still there, he kissed the young man's forehead never letting his hand go. "Do you want anything?" he asked the tired man. Jacob just shook his head his eyes closed again. "Then rest, I will be here when you wake up, I promise," he sat on a chair and brought the young man's hand to his lips and rubbed them along it. Jacob's breathing soon became shallow and he drifted off to sleep. "My beautiful baby. No one will touch you again, You're mine now," he whispered. Although Jacob never said anything about them being more than friends, he didn't seem to mind being called baby. Seth popped in for a few minutes but, he could tell that Jacob was settled and it would be nice to spend the evening wrapped in his lover's arms. Elizabeth came as well bringing food saying that Edward needed to eat. When the man tried to take his hand from Jacob's the boy began to panic. Sighing, Edward took his hand and kissed it before placing it on his arm where it could rest while he ate.

"Will you be home tonight?" his mother asked. Edward looked over at Jacob and then his mother before shaking his head. "I didn't think so," she smiled. She chatted for a while before the next visitors arrived. Jacob tensed as Embry and Paul walked in. Edward sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him gently on the side of his head. Jacob sighed and leaned into him. His hand was on the photographer's leg as though showing Paul he wasn't his to have.

"You look like shit. kid," Paul said sitting on the end of the bed a smile on his face.

"Not exactly stunning yourself, Pauly," the young man chuckled. Leaning more into the photographer. "Embry, what you doing with him? Please don't tell me you two are hooking up," he joked. Paul pulled the blushing man into his arms. "Oh, my god seriously?" he groaned.

"Baby, Paul's a good guy, remember," Edward lightly scolded the boy. The young man pouted and leaned in more trying to hide in his neck.

"Sorry," he whispered. He hated that he kept disappointing the older man.

"So you two an item then?" Paul asked confused the last he had heard Jacob wasn't gay or even remotely impressed with Edward's admission. The older man pulled away from his hiding friend lifting his chin up for him to look him in the eye. He had no idea what they were.

"We should go and let Jacob rest," Embry quickly pulled away from Paul and went to his friend giving him a gentle squeeze on his hand. "See you tomorrow," he smiled neither of them men heard what was said. The two men left them alone only for a nurse to come in as they left.

"Time for sleep," she said putting something to make Jacob sleep in his arm. "Sweet dreams," she smiled as his eyes began to close. He had no chance of fighting the sleeping drug. Edward moved from the bed and watched the young man sleep. The nurse offered him a blanket and turned the light off as she left them.

"Edward," a soft baritone whispered. Edward forced his eyes open. He hadn't had much sleep the chair extremely uncomfortable. "I need to take a whizz," the young man blushed.

"It's okay, baby. You can, you have a catheter in," Edward smiled and took the blushing man's hand giving it a squeeze.

"This is so wrong," Jacob sighed as he let his bladder go. The nurse came in and asked Edward to wait outside. The native man held firmly to his hand. Gently pulling his hand out Edward promised he would be right outside the door. He hated seeing his baby scared but, sometimes he had to let go and baby steps were going to be needed. Leaning against the outside wall, the photographer took out his phone. He was supposed to be on a shoot but, cancelled all his jobs until Italy. He wondered even if he should go then. Thankfully Jasper understood and arranged for another of his good photographers to take over.

"Jasper I want to take leave until Jacob is on his feet," he said as his friend greeted him. "Give Seth my jobs," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. Jacob would take months to heal and he wasn't even sure if the young man would accept Edwards help.

"I'm positive," the photographer smiled. "But, we will come to Italy with you guys if he's up to it,"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do but, no promises about Seth getting the jobs," Jasper sighed. He knew perfectly well his lover was up to the job but, it would mean he was no longer Edward's assistant and he didn't have anyone else he could trust. Although he could see if Embry was interested. "How is he this morning? Seth is still sleeping and want him to stay home today if possible," Jasper sighed his lover hadn't really gotten over the bug he had in Brazil and it was beginning to show.

The men continued to talk for another twenty minutes, the nurse having left earlier. Edward walked in and went straight to the young man taking his extended hand. When he finally hung up the phone he kissed the young model's hand. "I love you," Edward said deciding he needed to know where he stood with Jacob.

"I know," Jacob gave a sad smile. "I'm not gay, Edward but, I want to be with you. I can't stand being away from you. I feel half dead when you're not around," he admitted. "I sound gay don't I?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you kinda do," Edward leaned forward and gently kissed the boy's lips. He went to pull back only to feel a large hand snake around his neck pulling him closer to the man he was kissing.

"I want to try but, I'm not ready for sex," Jacob blushed.

"You've got to heal first baby," the older man chuckled but, gave the model a quick kiss before sitting on the chair. "We will go at your pace, baby. No pressure, okay. I just want to make you happy," he kissed the man's hand again trying to fight the urge to jump him and have his wicked way with him. He would get Jacob to love him, he was sure of that.

A week before Christmas, Jacob was finally allowed home. Edward was beyond excited to have his baby home. They had decided to go to Italy but, under the understanding that Edward wouldn't work and Jacob rested when he got tired. Seth had landed the shoot much to his delight and he found himself his own assistant in the way of a young man from La-Push a boy named Brady. He and Embry had found an apartment together. Paul was a changed man and was devoted to his boyfriend. They were going to be separated at Christmas as Paul had already planned to go visit friends in Australia. Embry wouldn't hear him cancelling his trip so, he was going to spend Christmas with Elizabeth who refused to go Italy saying she didn't want to cramp their style.

Jacob had healed well and he was happy to leave the hospital. Edward fussed over him before he had even left the hospital. He was horrified that the photographer had taken time off to look after him but, he was grateful all the same. The only time he left Jacob's side was if Seth or Elizabeth was sitting with him. But at night, he made the older man go home as he needed to sleep as well. Other than light making out, they had not done anything more. No one told Seth yet that they were together and no one knew why they hadn't told him. Even Emmett and Leah knew they were a couple. "Baby, do you need anything?" seemed to be Edward's only words since they had stepped in the house.

"No, Eddy. I'm fine," was always the reply. He was napping when Edward was packing his suitcase for the following day's flight. "I haven't done any shopping," Jacob stirred and watched his boyfriend pull clothes out and return them until he found what he wanted to pack.

"No one expects you to have, baby," Edward smiled and sat on the bed letting Jacob curl up against him. "We are all just happy you're still with us," he carded the young man's hair. Jacob sighed. "What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, Eddy," he lied. Everything was wrong he wanted to be up and about. He wanted to stay in the states and have a normal Christmas with Edward and his cousin and friends but, Edward was looking forward to showing his baby around Italy. "Play for me, please Eddy," he was so tired and wanted to fall asleep to something soothing letting Edward get on with what he had to do. Kissing his young lovers, head he lay him down and went to the piano leaving the door open. Soon the tune he had heard the first time he had listened to when he came to stay with Edward. Smiling, he closed his eyes. He kept meaning to ask his boyfriend the name of the of the tune. When he woke he called Embry and asked him to go shopping for him for Christmas. He had thought long and hard what he was going to give everyone but, the biggest one of course, was Edward. Trying to keep a secret from Edward was difficult and thanks to the help of Paul managed to have time with Embry going through the gifts he had gotten for him and also wrap them. Placing them in the bottom of the suitcase except for Elizabeth's, they went and joined their partners who were in deep debate about politics. Going to their respective partners, Embry sat on his lover's knee. Jacob sat beside Eddy and leaned his head on his shoulder, his legs curled under him. "God, you two are old farts," Jacob moaned. Both men chuckled and lifted their water saluting each other.

"You wait till you're old like us, we'll have to buy you zimmer frames," Paul chuckled. "But I have an early flight to catch in the morning," he sighed tapping his lover getting him to stand. Embry pouted wishing he had let Paul stay home but, he couldn't be selfish. He was sure their reunion was going to be amazing. As yet, they had not slept together at Paul's insistence. Embry was the best thing that had happened to him and he didn't want him to think he was like all the others. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," he said kissing both men. Jacob was still uncomfortable being kissed by other men but, knew that Paul would probably be a big part of his life. After they saw them out, Edward went to make them hot chocolate. Jacob went and placed Elizabeth and Embry's presents under the tree. He had asked Elizabeth to get him a new phone. The one he had was crap and he and Paul were going to be apart often. For Elizabeth he bought a cashmere hat and gloves, ones he saw her admiring in a magazine one day while she was sitting with him while she thought he was sleeping. Turning on the Christmas tree lights, he turned off the main lights just as Edward walked through with the hot chocolate. Putting the hot chocolate down, he went to the young model and looked up. Jacob followed his eyes and saw mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.

"How did I miss that?" Jacob smiled knowing perfectly well since he had put it there. "I guess we have to kiss," he said placing his hand on Edward's chest. How he loved the feel of the hard firm chest. Edward's long nimble fingers ran through his young man's hair. The kiss started like any other kiss they had shared. Edward nipped at the native man's lower lip giving it a tug. Jacob opened his mouth allowing the older man access. Soon their tongues were dancing but, it was Edward who was in control. His hand snaked up Jacob's shirt making the younger man tense. Stopping but, keeping his hand where it was he waited to see if he would relax. "Careful of my wound," was all the young man said. Edward smiled into his young love's mouth.

"I will never hurt you, baby," he whispered and ran his hand gently over the large firm chest brushing his thumb against the young man's hard nipple earning a moan. "My baby like that?" he smiled lifting the shirt off. The wound was red and ugly but, was healing perfectly. It would just take time. His lover went to cover his wound hating the ugliness on his otherwise perfect body. However, Edward would have none of that. He began kissing the young man's shoulder giving small nips as he went. His hand gently took the hand covering his scar and put it on his waist. Jacob feeling daring pushed his hand up Edward's shirt feeling his hot skin. So unlike a girl, which he was used to. But, this felt so much better more real in a way. "So beautiful," Edward said just before he kissed the young model's scar.

"No, it's not its ugly. I'm ugly," Jacob growled stepping back grabbing his shirt putting it on. Sighing, Edward ran his hand through his hair and watched the young man throw himself on the couch curling up into himself.

"Your not ugly, baby," Edward went and pulled his young lover onto his knee. "Baby, you're perfect and that scar is part of you and so it is perfect to," Jacob just hid his face in the older man's neck.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jacob whispered kissing his lover's neck.

"I know, baby. You let daddy look after you, okay," he pushed the boy back and looked into his eyes. "You're my baby and I will be your daddy," he smiled, he knew he had the boy under his spell. "Drink your hot chocolate and then it's time for bed," he leaned over Jacob picking up the now warm chocolate. "We have a big day tomorrow," he watched as the young man drank his hot chocolate like asked. Once it was all gone, Edward took the cup from him kissing him lightly. "Such a good boy," He stood and gently pulled the boy up with him. "Let's get you into bed," he led the boy by the hand to the bedroom.

"Can I sleep with you?" the young man asked. Edward paused and turned to Jacob taking his young lover's chin in his hand. "Please daddy, I've been a good boy," his eyes welled up with tears. Edward smiled and kissed his lips.

"Yes, baby, you've been a good boy," once in the room Edward sat the boy on the bed and began to strip him. "Would you like daddy to help you shower?" Jacob blushed but nodded his head. Leaving the young man, Edward went and got everything ready for the shower. Jacob walked in still in his briefs. Without a word Edward went and pulled down Jacob's underwear seeing his unsnipped cock semi-hard. "My baby is a big boy," he gently stroked the now growing cock making it so hard and weeping. "Feels so good doesn't it baby?" Jacob let out a moan, the strong nimble fingers so gentle. "Let's get you washed. We don't want your tired for tomorrow," he led him to the shower. He wasn't going to push Jacob tonight, baby steps. "Let's get you nice and clean," he washed Jacob starting at the top washing his long silky hair. Turning around, the younger man put his arms up above his head. God, he was perfect. The photographer was painfully hard. After washing his young lover's back he moved down to his butt but, quickly skimmed past it. Kneeling down he washed his legs moving up the inner leg. The young man let out a moan as he spread his legs pushing his ass out. Edward put his hands on his slim hips and began kissing the boy's perfect bubble butt. He twisted Jacob around and was able to see his cock tight. Taking it in his hand, he began stroking him. So beautiful, he began kissing Jacob's cock, his hand stroking him in time. This was Jacob's first time ever and he wanted it to be perfect for him. Taking the boys cock into his mouth, he began to suck as his hand went to cup his balls. Jacob groaned and let his head hit the shower wall. Never before had he felt so good. When he felt the familiar tightening of his groin, he panicked and tried to push his lover away from him.

"Daddy I'm goin', I'm goin' to god," he groaned as he found his release, ribbons of hot sperm going into Edward's mouth. His legs began to shake, he was panting coming down from his high. The older man eagerly swallowed the young man's seed. He stood up and pulled the young man's face to him and kissed him deeply allowing Jacob to taste himself on his tongue. At first Jacob was hesitant but, soon began lapping Edward's tongue loving the taste of himself. "Thank you, daddy," he sighed as Edward pulled back.

"That's for being a good boy," he pinched Jacob's cheek and finished washing the boy. His own cock throbbing but, tonight was for his baby. "Let's get you to bed, baby," turning off the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried his lover. "Go to bed. Daddy will be with you soon, baby," Edward lightly tapped the boy's bum and watched him walk to the bed happily falling onto the bed. He himself stripped and jumped in the shower and quickly brought his own release. Dropping his towel he climbed into bed and pulled the sleepy boy into his arms. "Night night, baby," he whispered.

"Night," snuggling into Edward Jacob fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay I'm really ****nervous about your reaction to this chapter so please let me know. Please and thank you. **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Without your kind words of encouragement this story would be blowing in the breeze right now. To those who put on alerts and favorites I to thank you.

**In a few weeks time I will be disappearing for a few months but I promise that if this story isn't finished by then Mrs Jones will continue to post what I have done. I will be back however, already my next two stories are bursting to get out. **

**Blood on the Ice - Emmett/Jacob **

Summary: Emmett is one of the worlds most famous ice hockey players, he is married to his childhood sweetheart Rosalie Hale famous actress. Everything was going perfectly until, rookie Jacob Black comes along threatening to topple Emmett from the top. What will happen when Jacob is bought to play on the same team as Emmett? Will blood on the ice be the only place blood falls. This will probably be the first one I will begin.

**Cowboys and Indians - Jasper/Paul**

Summary: Childhood friends find each other after nearly fifteen years apart. Memories of Jasper been tied up flash through Paul's mind when they played cowboys and Indians. Will Paul get to tie up a certain cowboy again he certainly hopes so. But what about Jasper would he be keen?

(This one is still sketchy but its slowly coming together in my mind.)

**If m/m isn't your thing then stop reading, because it certainly isn't for you. I don't proclaim to know anything about the world of modeling or photography. But I do know a lot about... well you know ;) Any mistakes are my own blah, blah, blah. **

**Enjoy and please remember to review. **

* * *

Chapter 17

They woke to Liz walking in with coffee for them both. She had already stood watching both men sleep wrapped in each others arms. Edward was very protective, even in sleep. He pulled the young man closer when he went to roll over. Blushing, Jacob pulled the sheet up to his shoulders before hiding his face in the pillow. "Jacob sweetheart, your coffee will get cold," Liz gently spoke touching his hair.

"Thank you," he mumbled into the pillow. He was so embarrassed being caught in bed with not only a man but, with her son. Edward thanked his mother and motioned for her to leave them. Once the door closed, Edward pulled back the sheet and kissed the young man's shoulder. "I can't believe your mom saw us," he groaned still hiding his face in the pillow.

"Baby, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," the older man sighed but guessed he understood how the young model felt. "She won't say anything to anyone," he turned the young man over. He chuckled as he brushed inky black hair from his young lover's face. "Morning baby," he kissed Jacob gently aware of morning breath.

"Morning Eddy," he sat up and grabbed his coffee. "How long do we have before we have to go?" the coffee was lukewarm making him grimace.

"Not for a few hours. So, I want you to sleep a bit longer," Edward got out of bed putting his boxers on. When he turned Jacob was facing the other way, a blush obvious. Sitting on the bed the older man turned his young lover. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what got into me last night. I," he lowered his eyes.

"No pressure remember?" Edward leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead. "Now sleep, I will wake you later," getting up he went to the bathroom not looking back at his lover but, could feel eyes on his back. When he returned from his morning routine the young man was fast asleep. Smiling, the older man left him to it. It seemed he had made progress yet this morning, they had gone back two steps. But, he promised Jacob he would not pressure him.

"Mom, that was cruel," he said kissing his mother who was smirking when her son joined her in the kitchen.

"But you looked so cute," she pinched her son's cheek giggling. "Now, your presents are in your suitcase," she said handing her son a fresh cup of coffee. "We'll have everyone for a big Christmas dinner when you get back," she was already planning the event in her head. Then, she would return to Seattle and let her son and Jacob get on with their lives.

"I'm hungry," the native said from the kitchen doorway. Elizabeth grabbed a pan to cook him breakfast while Edward poured him coffee. Much to the man's delight, Jacob hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "The bed got cold," he whispered into his lover's ear.

Edward turned in the young man's arms. "I'm sorry baby, you needed more sleep," he brushed his young lover's cheek. "Come, you can sleep on the plane," he smiled thankful he had splashed out and bought first class tickets.

After a tearful farewell from Elizabeth, they finally made it to the airport. Seth and Jasper were waiting for them with Brady hovering in the background holding onto the cameras as though his life depended on it. Jacob quickly kissed his cousin and joined Brady. Edward growled as the look on the young assistant's face was one of adoration. He hung on every word his young lover said.

"Don't go there, Edward," Jasper said as Seth went to join them. Edward huffed and folded his arms. "You don't own him," his friend growled.

"Never said I did," he sighed running his hand through his hair. Jacob didn't once look his way. He wanted all of Jacob's attention on him. Call him selfish, he didn't care. That boy wanted his baby. "Jake, come take your meds," Edward called pulling out the sleeping pills and the pain meds he was holding onto. Jacob walked towards him without question. Handing his lover a bottle of water and pills, he watched the young man swallow his pills. He should sleep most of the eight hour flight, which would mean he would be rested. Their flight was called and Edward took Jacob's hand leading him. He could tell his young lover's hesitation and was about to pull away only for Edward to turn and frown.

"Sorry," he whispered lowering his eyes. He didn't want to be seen holding hands with another man. He was not comfortable with any of this,not yet. He was angry at Edward for making him do this. He felt a smaller hand take his other hand and knew it was his cousin. He instantly relaxed. He was with family, who fucking cared he was holding two men's hands. Edward let Jacob's hand go to hand over their tickets, Jacob reached for his arm. His lover turned and smiled placing his hand on his cheek. "I'm tired," the young man murmured. They were shown their seats and the older man fussed making sure his young lover was comfortable and his belt on correctly. Once happy, he was he sat down and let the young man put his head on his shoulder. "Wake me for lunch," he was out like a light. The drugs were strong but, needed. They would slowly be decreased. No one wanted Jacob to become dependent on them. Soon as they got the all clear to remove their seatbelts, Edward undid his young lover's and nestled him further into his arms. The steward asked if they required anything. Shaking his head, the older man closed his eyes hoping he got the hint; he didn't want them to be disturbed. It wasn't long before drinks and food were brought around. Jacob slept on and Edward refused anything. Seth came over and sat across from Edward.

"How long has this been going on?" he frowned. He loved his friend but wasn't sure he liked the idea of him taking advantage of his cousin while he was vulnerable.

"The day he woke up," Edward pulled the boy closer to his side. "I love him Seth and he wants to try. I will only take it as far as he wants,"

"I don't want to see either of you hurt," Seth patted his friend's hand and went to his lover. The photographer ran his hand through the young man's hair.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered.

"I know," Jacob mumbled sitting up and stretching. "Glad he knows now," he smiled at his older lover. He hated not telling Seth the truth as he really still needed to get his head around it as well. "I'm starving," he grumbled. Edward pushed the button to get the stewards attention.

The rest of the flight was uneventful Jacob dozing against his lover. As they were about to descend, it took a lot to wake the young man up and get him to put his seatbelt on. They were heading to the hotel where he could sleep. They were going to spend Christmas in Rome before going to a small province the following day. Breezing through customs Edward made his young lover sit while he went to get their luggage. Once done, he pulled out a warm jacket and held it up for the young man to put it on. Raising his eyebrow at the photographer's actions Edward tutted. "Come on, baby. I don't want you getting sick," he shook the jacket. Sighing, Jacob stood and turned around letting his lover put his jacket on. Before he could do the zip up however, he did it himself. Seth was been treated the same by his lover but, that was different in Jacob's eyes. He was, "_grrrrr" _ he thought to himself. He walked over to Brady and helped him push his cart refusing to look at Edward.

The moment they were in the taxi however, Jacob clung to Edward's arm begging to go see the sights he was seeing. As they drove around the massive Christmas tree, he thought it would look amazing at night. "We will see all of it, baby," Edward assured him as they drove past the Trevi Fountain. "But, you must rest before dinner," he said as they pulled up to a beautiful looking hotel. The porter came and took their luggage with Edward speaking fluent Italian to him. It wasn't long before they were shown their suite. Jacob let out a breath when he saw there were two bedrooms. It was coming on dusk and the young model went to the double doors, opening them, and stepping onto the veranda. This was the most beautiful city in the world as far as he was concerned. Big strong arms wrap around his waist and he leaned into Edward's body enjoying the heat. Although not as cold as New York, it was still cold even with his jacket and hat on. "Come baby, sleep," Edward kissed his neck before leading his young lover inside. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner with the lights already on sparkling. "You like?" Edward asked going to the tree, under it already presents.

"It's perfect," Jacob went to find his suitcase and pulled out the presents he had brought for everyone. Kneeling on the floor, he carefully placed his presents under the tree. "Two more sleeps," he picked up a present with his name on it and gave it a shake wondering what it was. So busy touching all the gifts with his name on them he didn't hear room service.

"Baby, leave your presents and come eat," Edward smiled. It seemed only yesterday when Seth had shared his first Christmas with Jasper and his excitement at all the gifts. Although Jasper had spoiled Seth with a lot more and more expensive gifts. Seth admitted he was lucky to get clothes or shoes but clearly stated he never went without food or clothing. He had a loving family until he was outed at being gay. With one last look at the gifts, Jacob happily curled up on the large comfy couch accepting hot chocolate and Panettone. "Would you like to go for a walk after you rest?" Edward asked his young lover whose eyes were drooping.

"Can we go find the tree?" he asked. Taking the cup from his lover. Edward pulled him into his arms kissing his hair. "When I wake," he yawned his eyes closing.

"Baby, time to wake," Edward's hot warm breath whispered in his ear. Jacob stirred but just cuddled closer shaking his head. "Don't you want to go see the tree?" again his lover shook his head, too comfortable to move from his lover's lap. Already Jacob had been asleep several hours and as much as the photographer loved running his hair through his lover's hair, he needed to wake. Still recovering from the shooting and jet lag, Jacob had no wish to move. There was a knock at the door, the older man slipped from under his lover and went to answer it.

"You guys ready?" Seth asked walking in seeing his cousin curled up on the couch. "Jacob Ephraim Black get your lazy butt up. Things to do, places to see," he chuckled going to his cousin. "Jasper just put the presents under the tree," Seth said knowing this would wake his cousin. Sure enough Jacob opened his eyes and sat up. "There you go," he winked at his friend. "Come on Jacob, the tree will be worth it. I promise," he sat beside his cousin and pulled him into a hug while he tried to wake from his slumber.

"I'm too tired," he moaned hating he felt so miserable. "Go without me," he mumbled closing his eyes again.

"I'll get the hotel doctor," Jasper said winking at Edward who was looking worried.

"I'm up. I'm up," Jacob grumbled getting up and stretching showing his lover his firm torso. Even with the lost weight he still looked stunning. "I will take a quick shower," he said going to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Seth shook his head and followed him. Sure enough, his cousin had thrown himself on the bed. Finally, all four of them left to go see the giant Christmas tree. Brady had decide to stay in the hotel not wanting to be the fifth wheel or the glares he was getting from Edward.

Once in the cold air, Jacob woke up and was glad they insisted he got up. The lights were truly spectacular. There was a group of singers singing Christmas carols and the men sat down and enjoyed the free entertainment. Even though it was nearing midnight, they found a quaint restaurant and ordered spaghetti, Jasper and Seth trying to imitate the scene from Lady and the Tramp. Both just ended up with spaghetti sauce on their faces much to Jacob and Edwards amusement. They however, had a lot of fun cleaning it off each other. Seth's phone rang, looking at it he excused himself and headed outside. Jasper never took his eyes off him. "We need to get back to the hotel," he said picking up his jacket not explaining anything more until they were walking briskly back to the hotel. "New York Police Department called. They want me to call them back as soon as possible," he said. Jacob stopped, squeezing Edward's arm tightly.

"It's okay baby, come on," the photographer patted his lover's arm and pulled him to his side wrapping a protective arm around him. He could feel the young man trembling and it wasn't from the cold. Brady was waiting for them in the bar and handed Seth the phone number. "Let's get you to our room," Edward said looking at his baby getting paler. Happy to be led, Jacob did as told. Seth picked up the phone and called the Police asking to speak to Detective Johnson, the man in charge of Jacob's case.

"Thank you detective and Merry Christmas," the young native placed the phone down and let out a deep breath. "They have arrested Jared and charged him with attempted kidnapping and attempted murder," he went to sit beside his cousin. "They went to arrest your father, Jake but, he," he paused swallowing hard, tears falling down his cheeks. "Your father was found dead with a gunshot wound to his head. They believe it was suicide," Jacob jumped up and raced to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up. Seth followed his cousin and locked the door behind him. As Edward tried to follow.

"Let them grieve," Jasper said going to the mini bar. "They need each other more than us," he sighed handing a scotch to Edward.

"He needs me," Edward paced listening to his baby whaling in the bedroom. Jasper shook his head. "Listen to him. Why is he grieving a man who did this to him?" he asked.

"He's still his father. He may have hated his father but, he loved him," Jasper said.

"Hey," Jacob curled into his lover as the sun was just coming up on the horizon. Edward groaned, his neck stiff from falling asleep on the couch. His young lover just pulled him closer. Kissing his head whilst running his hand through his hair. He took in his lover's usual clean soap scent. "Come to bed," Jacob pulled himself and Edward up leading him to his bedroom.

"Love you, baby," Edward said pulling his lover close.

"I know," was the reply. The young man pushed the tired Edward on the bed removing his shoes. "Now sleep," he kissed Edward and walked out the room. Edward got up and followed him. Jacob had picked up the phone and was looking at the room service menu. "Ed, you look like shit," he put the phone down.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," Jacob sighed and went to the french doors and looked out the window. The photographer went behind him wrapping his arms around him.

"Talk to me, baby," he kissed the young native's neck.

"What don't you understand about the word no?" Jacob turned and pushed the man with all his strength. "Just leave me the fuck alone," he picked up his jacket and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck," Edward grabbed his jacket and chased after Jacob. The elevator door was just closing and the photographer watched as his young lover sunk to his butt. He raced to the stairwell and down the stairs. Luckily the lift was slower than the modern ones. He was standing by the elevator when it opened. He stepped inside and pulled his young lover up in his arms. "Come on," he whispered pushing the button to return them to their floor. Once in their rooms Edward pulled out the sleeping pills. "Take these and get some rest," he tried to hand Jacob the tablets. Jacob slapped them out of his hands. The photographer had, had enough. Grabbing the young natives face in his hand he made him look at him in the eye. "Talk to me Jake, you're hurting. I'm trying to help," he sighed when the young man just stared at him. Just as he went to step away from the man, Jacob's hand came up and slapped him across the face.

"I fucking hate you," he sobbed pulling the older man into his arms. "I fucking hate you, Edward," he began tearing at Edward's clothes. His lips sought Edward's lips and never left as both men continued to attack each other's clothes. "Make love to me daddy," Jacob panted.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers :) Also those who have put on alerts and favorites. **

**I don't profess to know anything of the modeling, photography or writing world. If m/m isn't your thing don't read because you wouldn't like it. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Standing there panting, both with their pants down by their ankles, Edward takes their hard weeping cocks in his hands and starts to stroke them. "Fuck," Jacob groaned closing his eyes and tilting his head back baring his long neck to Edward. Licking his lips, Edward imagines biting the neck just like a vampire would and permanently marking his baby as his. Just as he was leaning to kiss the delectable neck there was a knock on the door. The older man growled, his young lover too far gone to notice. Deciding to ignore the door, he pressed his lips against the strong neck. Jacob's phone rang in his jean pocket finally pulling him out of his lust, the banging on the door continued. "Shit," grabbing his jeans he pulled them up pushing Edward away from him and going to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Pissed beyond words, Edward quickly dressed, careful his cock was hidden and answered the door ready to rip someone's head off.

"What took you so long? We arranged to meet at 8am for breakfast, it's now 8:45," Seth said pushing past the photographer and heading to Jacob's room. Before Edward could stop him, he opened the door. "They're nice pants," Seth said shutting the door behind him. The photographer sighed, a light chuckle came from beside him.

"Might want to change your pants," Jasper said pushing past Edward with Brady right on his heels. Shutting the door, the man looked down and sighed.

"Won't be long," he headed to the bedroom and quickly turned on the shower. Leaning on the wall, he realized that they had probably saved a huge mistake and he should thank them not be angry at them for turning up when they had. He wanted the boy so bad but, now was not the right time. Soon very soon but, not just yet. Going to the living area, everyone was chatting while Brady was weaving Jacob's hair into a braid. Edward pushed down the anger welling up inside him as he watched the young assistant touch his baby. "Lets go," he snapped picking up his wallet and the room key Jacob refusing to look him in the eye. Thanking Brady however, he went to Edward and took his hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you baby," Edward whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"You're not mad?"

"No baby, I'm not mad. Are you?" he asked.

"No," he lowered his eyes. Leaning into Edwards neck. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Love you baby," Edward pulled his young lover's chin up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"God, put the kid down and let's go already. I'm starving," Jasper grumbled. Laughing, Edward pulled his lover to the door and locked it. Not letting his young lover's hand go they went to the restaurant. They had a pleasant morning walking the streets looking at the markets; Jacob, Seth and Brady opening their wallets many times, loving the sight, sounds, and smells of the market. Seth spoiled both young men too, buying things for them. Jasper and Edward walked slowly behind them, both had already been to Italy and remembered their first time doing exactly the same. "So, did we interrupt something this morning?" Jasper asked his friend.

"Nothing that shouldn't have been interrupted," Edward admitted. He looked at his young lover who was admiring a hat. They decided to sit in one of the cafes just to the side and watch the trio trying hats on each other. "So, what do you know about Brady?" Edward asked after ordering coffee.

"Not much, he's a good kid. I like him," he said. Edward frowned. "You want to know if he has the hots for your man," he chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" the photographer sighed. He couldn't read Brady at all. The kid seemed nice enough, even quite cute in his own way. But, unlike Seth and Jacob, he wasn't touchy-feely. He never eyed up the men or women they passed although, that didn't say much.

"I don't know to be honest," Jasper thanked the waitress as she placed their coffee down. "He loves you," Jasper said taking a drink of his coffee. Edward shook his head. "He just needs time to get it into his head and heart," they watched as each man chose a hat while Seth tried to bargain down the price. "Jacob's father's funeral is next week. Do you think Jake will want to go?" Edward really didn't know what his young lover would want to do. He still had a lot to learn about him.

"So, what you think?" Jacob came over wearing his new hat. He sat down on Edward's knee picking up his lover's coffee taking a sip. "Oh god, where is the sugar?" he groaned.

"I will order you one, baby," Edward took his coffee from his lover and waved the waitress over. Jacob jumped off his knee blushing. All three men put an order in for their coffee, ordering cake as well. Jacob sat beside his lover and leaned on his shoulder. He knew he had hurt Edward's feeling and wanted to make it up to him. "You looking forward to seeing the Colosseum?" he asked the table at large.

"I can't wait," the quiet Brady said before blushing. "Sorry, I guess I," Seth patted his shoulder.

"Of course you're welcome to join us," he smiled. "We are all family here," he looked at Edward who nodded. "Good, so let's drink up and head over there shall we?" they quickly finished. When they went to stand, Jacob watched his cousin. Jasper stood and pulled his cousin's chair out. Kissing his lover in thanks, he let Jasper help him put his jacket on.

"You okay, baby? You're not too tired?" his lover asked as he pulled his chair out.

"No, I'm fine," he turned and kissed Edward's cheek earning a smile from the older man. Linking his arm in his, they walked the streets looking in shop windows on the way. Seth had his camera out taking copious amounts of photos of his cousin and his new lover as they laughed and pointed to sights they saw. Jasper and Brady walking ahead out of the way letting the couple have some time alone. Seth was incognito to the couple. What Jasper and Brady saw when they turned were tourists taking photos of the happy couple, not knowing why a photographer was taking their photo and thinking they were famous, they didn't want to miss a money making shot. It wasn't until someone raced up to the couple with a magazine and asked Jacob for his autograph. Jacob blushed but, happily signed it and even posed with the young woman for a photo. Once she had gone, the young model hid his face in his lover's shoulder. "Can we go back to the hotel, I'm tired?" he asked.

"Of course, baby," Edward said kissing his lovers forehead. He looked at Seth who nodded "We can visit the Colosseum before we leave," he assured his lover. "Maybe this afternoon if you're up to it," he said as his young lover pouted. Putting his arm around Jacob's neck, he walked him back to the hotel. Jacob wasn't lying, he went straight to his room and fell into bed, he was asleep in minutes. Deciding he should get some sleep, Edward shut the door and went to his own room. When he woke hours later, his young lover was curled beside him, his head resting on his chest. "Hey baby," Edward whispered stroking his lover's hair.

"Hey," Jacob whispered back not moving an inch. "Can we go to the Colosseum now?" he asked placing soft kisses on the firm chest he was laying on. How perfect it felt to him, so right. He sat up and straddled Edwards waist. His hair was no longer tied up, the fringe covering one eye. "I think I'm falling for you," he said leaning down and kissing Edward's lips. Edward pulled him down by the neck and rolled him over so he was on top.

"God baby, you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to admit it to me," he pulled the young man's arms above his head holding them in one hand. "I want to make you feel so good, baby," he whispered. Jacob whimpered and thrust his hips up. "But, not until you tell me you love me," he rolled off and picked up his pants. Jacob sat up on his elbows. He couldn't believe that Edward was denying him what he wanted. The older man sat on the bed and placed his hand on the young man's cheek. "You're so beautiful baby and I want nothing more than to make sweet love to you but, I want to know you will not regret it," he leaned forward and kissed his lover.

"I don't know what love feels like," he admitted tears welling in his eyes. "What if I say it and don't mean it?" he asked. He honestly only loved his cousin but, he was family. Surely that was different.

"You will know, baby. Promise," he stood up. "Lets go out before it's too late. We are going to a friend of Jasper's for dinner," he pulled his lover up. "Would you like a shower?"

"You going to shower me?" the young man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice try, baby," Edward swatted his butt lightly.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you come to La-Push with me? I need to see my father one last time," he wiped his tears away. He knew he couldn't face it alone. Yes, he could take Embry with him but, he needed Edward with him. The one who promised to keep him safe, the one that he...

"Of course, baby. Anything for you," he smiled. He would have to arrange for them to catch an early flight home. He was glad he chose to go home. Jacob's finger went to his mouth, so deep in thought. "Baby, don't do that," the older man pulled his lover's finger out of his mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked. .

"Nothing I'm fine. Come on, I'm starving," he went to the bathroom and tidied himself up. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile. "You're an idiot, Jacob Black," he combed his hair before going and letting his lover put his jacket on. He turned and wrapped his arms around the photographer kissing him deeply. If he couldn't tell him yet, he could at least show him how he feels. Tomorrow was christmas after all and maybe that would be the best present he could give the man he loved. Jacob Ephraim Black was in love and with another man, a certain Edward Cullen. "Eddy, what's your middle name?" he asked.

"Anthony. Why?" he asked his young lover.

"Because I want to learn everything about the man who loves me," he pecked his lover's cheek. They grabbed a quick late lunch and then a taxi to the Colosseum. The young model kept the questions coming thick and fast. He knew that Edward loved the homemade cookies his mom made but, refused to eat peas insisting that they were not natural to eat. "You can't have turkey without peas," Jacob chuckled.

"Wanna bet," Edward chuckled kissing his lover as they walked through the Colosseum. Edward snapped photos of his young lover as he looked around the Colosseum with awe. Jacob even purposely posed for a few. "Next holiday, I vote we go somewhere warm," he went to his lover while a man was stared at his young lover as though he wanted to eat him. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he pulled him to his chest. "Love you, baby," he sighed.

"Somewhere with a beach," the young man's cock twitched as he remembered his dream. He knew for certain he was ready for Edward to make him his. The thought of the man possessing him thrilled him. "If you don't move I'm gonna cum in my pants," Jacob blushed as he kept pushing his hard cock into his lover. Edward raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"I like the sound of that, baby. You want to cum for daddy," he growled into his neck while pressing himself more onto the young man.

"God so bad," Jacob panted.

"Get a room you sick fucks," someone yelled at them. Edward pulled his baby closer and scanned to see who said it. Everyone seemed to be just looking around the Colosseum. Taking his young lover's hand, they finished their tour. Jacob had gone quiet after the insult was thrown at them. It was nothing compared to what Edward had heard, but it still sucked. The young man still clung to his lover happily accepting the gentle caress of his lover's hand on his waist.

"I'm not scared," the native said as they were glared at by a group of young men as they walked through the streets back to the hotel. "After all, I am with you," he kissed his lover. Jacob was capable of looking after himself but, having his strong lover's arm around him comforted him. "Can we go see the fountain?" he asked trying to hide his tiredness. He had seen people riding mopeds and thought it would be awesome if they did it.

"Not today, baby," the older man chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead. "I promise I will bring you back when you're strong again," he bent his knees down and looked up into his lover's lowered eyes. "I want to take you somewhere," he said looking at his watch. Perking up, Jacob was happily led down the streets until they came to a store. Stopping outside, Edward watched as his lover's jaw dropped. "Part of your Christmas present. Come on," he pulled his lover into the store. He had guessed his lover's size and ordered a suit to be ready for him. It would need altering but, would be ready before they left.

"Edward, I can't accept this," the young man said looking at himself in the mirror. The suit was almost a perfect fit. Along with the suit, he had a new shirt and shoes to complete the look. He fought back tears as his lover looked at him from behind. He could see the love and devotion the man had for him. He wondered if he too looked the same. The photographer said something in Italian and they were left alone. Wrapping his arm around his lover and resting his chin on the strong shoulder, Edward looked at his lover again through the mirror. "Thank you, daddy," Jacob's hand went up and stroked his lover's hair. "You're too good to me," he moaned as the photographer kissed his neck giving it a light bite. Stepping forward from his lover, he went to take the jacket off. "I have to change, I don't want to stain the pants," he winked handing Edward the jacket before going to the changing room.

"Fuck," the photographer groaned. His baby was such a tease and he knew exactly what he was doing to him. He went to the changing room and closed the curtain. "Two can play at this game, baby," he pushed his lover who was standing in his underwear and socks. He took hold of his lover's softening cock and began to stroke him while he kissed him deeply. The native let his arms lay limp at his side. "Put your arms up, baby," Jacob did as he was told without hesitation. "Such a good boy for daddy," he growled taking his arms and holding them in his free hand as he continued to stroke his lover's now hard weeping cock. "Cum for me, baby," he pushed his hand into the boy's underwear sweeping his thumb across his slit. Pulling his hand out his licked his thumb. "God, you taste so good," he whispered. He wanted nothing more than to get down on his knees and suck his lover off but, now was not the time or the place. A quick hand job would have to do.

"God, I'm going to cum," the model moaned trying to get out of Edward's firm hold. Edward quickly pulled down the boys underwear and let his cock spring to his stomach. His own cock aching to be touched but, his baby needed to learn who was in control. Thrusting his hips to match that of his lover's hands he began panting. "Daddy," he groaned as strings of hot white cum covered his lover's hand. "Feeling better, baby?" he chuckled as his young lover's knees buckled. He held his hand up to his lover. "Lick my hand clean like a good boy," he said. Again the young man did as he was told and lapped up his own cum.

"I want to make you feel good," he moaned as he finished but, had cum on his chin. His lover wiped it off with his thumb and licked it. Finally, the photographer let his lover's arms down and shook his head.

"Get dressed, baby. We need to get back so we can get ready for the dinner party," he said as adjusted his cock. Shutting the curtain, he went to pay for the items getting assurances that he would have the suit in a few days. A very flushed Jacob joined him and thanked the sales people before leaving with his lover. His legs were still shaking from his release. Leaning on his lover, they hailed a cab and went to the hotel. "Go shower, baby," Edward patted his lover's butt and went to his own bathroom.

Taking his cock, he began tugging. It was just as big a punishment for him as it was Jake. Getting him off like that took all his willpower not to cum in his own pants. He heard a knock on the door and smiled to himself. "Come in, baby," he called out. Without a word the young native dropped the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist and opened the shower door stepping into the stall. Getting to his knees he took the man's hard thick cock in his hand and began stroking it. "Mmmm baby, that feels so good," he groaned grabbing the boy's hair. "Suck daddy off, baby," he ordered. Jacob's big eyes looked up at him. He poked his tongue out and gave a tentative lick.

Jacob couldn't believe he walked in on Edward who was already hard. He wanted to please the man with all his being. Getting to his knees, he began stroking him with his large hands. When Edward ordered him taste him he hesitated before taking a lick. Edward tasted really good. He began kissing and licking the man's cock surprised at how different it felt from his own. The whole time his eyes were looking at his lover's face. He knew what he liked and decided to take as much of the long thick cock into his mouth as he could.. Edward's hand went to his shoulder to support himself and trying to keep his hips still. Jacob seemed a natural with his tongue; rolling it around, flicking, and tickling his lover's cock. The young native was having a feast. He felt his hair being tugged and again looked at his lover.

"I'm going to cum, baby," the photographer warned him. Jacob hummed liking the idea of tasting his lover's hot cum. He cupped his lover's balls and sucked faster. "Jesus baby, so fucking good," Edward growled as he came hard and fast, his lover gagging at the sudden pressure on the back of his throat but, greedily swallowed all Edward gave him. Pulling the young man up from his knees, they kissed deeply the photographer tasting his own cum.

"Feeling good?" Jacob asked letting his lover grab the soap and washing him all over. Taking his time over his now very throbbing cock. It didn't take long for the young man to find his release.

"Very good, baby," he chuckled as he washed his cocky lover. "You are very talent with that tongue of yours," he kissed his lover swatting his butt. Once both men had explored each others bodies more, Edward spending a lot of time on his lover's scar which he kept assuring his lover was perfect, they got out. Jacob had to walk through to his own room to get his clothes.

"Your shower broken?" Brady asked his face serious but, his eyes twinkling. Jasper and Seth were laughing quietly.

"No actually," Jacob walked straight to his room slamming the door. He could feel the heat in his cheeks but, it was not because he was seen coming out of Edward's bedroom wearing nothing but a towel but rather, they would have seen his ugly scar. He felt no shame for being with Edward. Seth and Jasper were lovers, he and Edward would be no different. Quickly putting his shirt on before Seth knocked and walked in. "Hey," Jacob said dropping his towel and getting dressed. His cousin sat on his bed and looked at the young man he watched grow up for nearly eighteen years.

"Jake, if you ever have any questions, no matter how silly it may seem, you know you can ask me right?" he asked.

"I do have one," Jacob asked.

"Oh sure, ask away," Seth smiled.

"Shall I wear a tie or not?" he winked at his cousin. Seth pouted, he was trying to be serious. "I promise, Seth," Jacob sat beside his cousin. "Can I tell you a secret?" he licked his lips. If he didn't tell someone soon he would burst. He took the hand of his only family and held it to his heart. Seth beamed and nodded. "I'm in love with, Edward," he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks but, he didn't care they; were happy tears. Seth smiled and wiped his cousin's tears away.

"Have you told him?" he whispered. His own eyes tearing up. He knew that Edward would take good care of him. He seemed to understand what his young cousin needed which was a firm but loving partner. Jacob shook his head sniffing. "You will when you're ready," he kissed his cousin's wet flushed cheek. "Does he make you happy, Jake?"

"Yeah, he makes me feel loved and safe. Just like you, Seth. He tells me he loves me all the time," he looked away. "But, we haven't had sex," he wanted his cousin to know that for some reason.

"Good to know he's a gentleman. Now hurry, we have a dinner party to attend," picking out a tie for his cousin to wear.

"Oh my god! is that Giorgio Armani?" Brady whispered loudly to Seth who was staring at the famous man. So far, he'd seen more famous people than he ever had in his whole life all in one room. Jasper came towards the small group of men and went to his young lover shutting his mouth.

"Seth, would you like to come meet him?" he kissed his lover who just nodded. "Wipe your drool and I will take you. He is looking forward to finally meeting you," he lead his lover away from his two friends. Jacob and Brady looked at each other feeling out of place.

"Want to get out of here?" Jacob asked Brady. Edward had been talking to another photographer for the last half hour and Jacob was bored so decided to go find his cousin and his friend. He couldn't be mad at Edward but, he thought on Christmas eve they would be at the hotel sitting in front of the Christmas tree drinking hot chocolate.

"Hello," someone said next to Brady. Both young men looked at the man standing beside them. "Can I interest you in a little one on one party?" he winked. "Although, both of you would be so fun," the man licked his lips.

"Ewwwe are you hitting on US?" Brady said loudly. The room suddenly went silent. The man chuckled nervously. Edward was at his young lover's side in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing here Garrett?" he growled pulling Brady away from his ex and putting his lover behind him.

"Oh Eddy babe, I didn't know you were here," he smirked and went to step closer. Edward wrapped his arms around both the young men and turned ignoring his ex lover. "What, you don't want to share your new toy boys? Bit young for you don't you think? How do you manage to keep up with such young bucks?" he chuckled. Before Edward could say anything, Jacob pulled out of his lover's arms and went straight into the man's face.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and I really don't give a fuck," Jacob pulled his arm back and punched Garrett in the face making him fall to the ground. Women screamed and the men looked amused, no one rushing to help the man from the floor. "I would like to go home now," he turned and walked to Edward lowering his eyes.

"Awe, you have your own bodyguard now," the man on the floor chuckled sitting up wiping his bloody lip. "You should train your mutts on how to behave at a party, Eddy," Suddenly Jasper and another man grabbed Edward as he went to launch himself at Garrett.

"Let's go," Jasper said. Edward nodded but, not relaxing. Nobody moved until Jacob went to his lover and put his hand on his chest. The man sagged and Jasper let him go as did the other man. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Miuccia," Jasper said to their host. The five men headed through the crowd.

"Excuse me young man," Jacob turned in his lover's arms. "I would love for you to be in my next show. I will be in contact with Jasper," he slipped Jacob a card. Looking down he read it.

"It would be an honor, sir," he smiled. He looked at Edward to make sure it was okay. Edward smile and nodded.

**A/N I just want to say thanks to all of you for reading this story. This is my hobby only and wanted to share. Sadly I won't be around for a while RL throwing a huge curve ball. But don't worry Mrs Jones will keep updating in my absence. I will check back every now and again. Take care and please enjoy the story.**

**Love**

**Me xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n Here is the next chapter read it and maybe if you have an extra two minutes you may choose to review. Not saying when the next chapter will be posted. Thank you to my faithful reviewers. **

**Chapter 19**

They said goodnight to the others, going to their respective rooms promising to meet first thing in the morning, Edward and Jacob entered their room. "What the hell were you thinking, baby? I can defend myself," he growled.

"You're angry with me?" the native lowered his eyes.

"No," Edward sighed. "Baby, he could've hurt you. It's my job to protect you," he went and wrapped his lover in his arms. "But, thank you. Go to bed now. Father Christmas is due soon," he winked.

"Night," the young man kissed his lover and went to his own room. Yes, he could ask to sleep with the photographer but tonight, he wanted what he hoped was his last night alone.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Edward kissed his lover tenderly. He was mad at his lover but, he understood why he did what he did. It wasn't that long since he would've done the same thing.

He went to his room and pulled out the present that he would give his lover privately after the others had left. Putting few more presents under the tree, he checked on the young man, happy to see him already sleeping. There was a light knock on the door and Edward quickly went to answer it finding Seth standing there with a santa hat on and a full stocking in his hand. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. Stepping in, he showed the photographer Jacob's name on the stocking. "Its a tradition in our family. My mom would do one for Jacob as well after his mom died. I want him to have something from home," he said going to the young man's room. Watching Seth go and place the stocking on the end of the bed and brushing the hair out of his cousin's face kissing his cheek lightly. "Merry Christmas, Jacob. May all your wishes come true," he pulled the blanket further up before walking out closing the door lightly behind him. "Goodnight Edward," he kissed his friend and went out shutting the door quietly.

"Merry Christmas," Jacob kissed Edward awake. Moaning, Edward pulled the young man to him taking in his clean fresh scent. "Come on, the presents need opening," he tried to get up only for the photographer to pull him down again. "I will let you unwrap me later," Jacob thrust his hips against Edward's growing cock.

"You're such a tease, baby," Edward groaned pulling his lover even closer. "Tell me, have you been a good boy?" he asked looking into the young man's eyes. Jacob rolled off Edward and got up off the bed. "Baby?"

"I'm always good," he winked and left Edward confused. He was enjoying their time but, obviously Jacob wasn't so much. "Presents," he called from the lounge. Chuckling, the older man got up. Guess presents were more exciting. Pulling on a comfortable pair of pants he joined his lover who was kneeling in front of the tree. As soon as he saw the older man he picked up a small present and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas," he blushed accepting the kiss from his lover. "I'm sorry, it's not much," he pouted. Thinking of the clothes he received yesterday.

Putting the present down Edward went to the tree and picked up a present handing it to his young lover. "Merry Christmas, baby," Jacob sat on the couch and slowly started opening the gift. Jacob stared at the music score sheet. Not able to read music himself, he looked at Edward. "It's your lullaby," he came over and started humming the tune while he pointed to the notes. Jacob curled into his lover closing his eyes. His lullaby, he couldn't have wished for anything else. Once Edward had finished, the young man pulled back.

"Thank you," he whispered taking his lullaby and carefully rolling it up again. His gift seemed stupid now and he wished he had thought of something more personal. Edward picked up his gift and opened it. There sitting in a little black box were earrings. "If you don't like them, I can take them back and exchange them," he lowered his eyes.

"Thanks baby, they're perfect," Edward kissed his lover before he handed the earring to his lover who put it in the hole. Edward hadn't worn earrings for years but, it seemed the hole was still open. Leaning back and admiring his lover, Jacob thought the older man looked sexy as hell. Edward put the butterfly on the back and went to the mirror. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his young lover looking at the other one. "Baby, why don't you wear the other one?" he asked going to his young lover and picking up the earring. Jacob smiled and took the earring from him.

"Later," he leaning into his lover and flicked his tongue over his lobe. "Want to get a nipple ring?" he growled.

"Fuck no," the photographer chuckled. "Do you?" he pinched his lovers nipple with his fingers. Jacob groaned pushing his hips towards his lover. "I guess that is a yes?"

"Can I?" Jacob pushed further into the photographer, the very idea of having a nipple ring thrilled him.

"Of course, baby. When your home though, okay," giving his lover's nipple one more tweak before the knock from their friends pulled them apart.

Seth was holding up his hand flashing a ring which was on his left hand. "I"m getting married," he screamed. Edward looked at Jasper who shrugged, so much for waiting until he was twenty one. But, the photographer couldn't blame his friend. Those two were perfect for each other and couldn't understand Jasper's reasoning for the long wait. Jasper ordered champagne for breakfast. Brady and Jacob sticking to juice although the model did sneak a sip of his lover's. Brady couldn't stand the stuff. Seth admired the earring glad to see his friend letting himself loosen up a bit. Jacob told them about his lullaby earning awes from the others. Seth's phone rang and he went pale looking at the number.

"Mom, is everything okay," he said sitting down taking his lover's hand. He smiled and wiped away the tears. "Merry Christmas to you too, mom," he looked at his lover who pulled him into his arms. "I've missed you too," he whispered. "Jake is fine. He is here in Italy with me and Jasper," he said.

The others left the young man and grabbed their coats deciding to go for a walk so he could have some privacy. The church bells were ringing and people were heading to mass. Brady and Jacob wanted to go. They went to the closest one, getting greeted warmly they found a seat at the back. Everything was said in Italian of course but to Jacob, it was beautiful. Once finished, they headed out when a young man came towards them and introduced himself as Nicoli. "I know you," he looked at Jacob who blushed. "I too am model," he said in a thick Italian accent. "Are you over for the GQ shoot?"

"No, I'm on holiday with Edward but, Brady is my cousin's assistant who is doing the shoot," the young native said.

"Edward Cullen, of course I didn't recognize you. Brady?" he looked at the youngest of the group who blushed. "I can't wait to spend time getting to know you," he shook all their hands and walked away after giving Brady a wink.

"He seems nice," Jacob said looking at Brady who was still looking at the retreating model's back. "Nice ass too," he chuckled nudging Edward who was frowning at the comment. His eyes went to Brady. "Bray, hello," Brady snapped his eyes away from the model and blushed even deeper red.

"Let's go," he said storming in the wrong direction back to the hotel. Edward chuckled and chased after him.

"Models are all beautiful and terrible flirts," Edward explained as they headed home. Brady would get hit on many times. But nothing would come of it. Most were like Paul to an extent. Even Emmett would flirt but nothing was meant by it. Brady was a good looking guy as well which would mean he would get a lot of attention.

"I'm not," his lover stated. Brady didn't say anything just kept walking. Edward was still trying to figure the guy out and wondered if Jacob knew. Seth and Jasper were sitting on the couch drinking coffee cuddled up to each other when they arrived. As soon as the others told them about mass and Nicoli they listened to Seth who told them about the phone call.

"Mom sends her love and promises that she will let you stay with them for the funeral. Both of you," he looked at Edward. "The elders have arranged everything so all you have to do is turn up. Jacob, the elders are ignoring what your father has done. But, they have allowed me to return to my home when I want. Same goes to you. You are now an elder and expected to take your place on the council," he explained. Jacob shook his head.

"If they won't acknowledge what he has done to you, me, and others then they can go to hell," he growled.

"Jake, it's your duty to our people. It's you who can change it, Make the wrong right. Until we are part of the council, nothing is going to change," Seth sighed and Jacob huffed. "Think about it, okay?" he asked. The young man just nodded. "So, more presents," Seth said going to the tree wanting to forget the negative stuff. He was going to visit his parents the moment he got back to the States. They spent a few hours exchanging gifts.

They were going to eat at a restaurant for dinner after Jacob had a few hours rest while Edward spent time showing Brady how to use his new camera that Seth and Jasper had bought him. The couple headed out doing their own thing. Edward wanted his young lover to sleep, the excitement of the day catching up with him and he had fallen asleep on his lover's shoulder. The more time Edward spent with Brady the more he liked the kid. He was a quick learner and wasn't shy to ask questions even if they did seem stupid. After they finished, Edward ask if he would like a beer. Accepting, they began to chat about Brady growing up on a small reservation. "I'm not interested in Jake," Brady smiled at the older man.

"But you're gay?" Edward asked.

"Lets say curious for now," Brady said lifting his drink to his lips. "Jacob is not my type, he needs someone older and wiser and a lot stronger than me to take care of him," he smiled into his beer.

"How do you mean?" the photographer asked. Facing the young man, he really looked at him. He was younger than the others but, he seemed somehow wiser.

"He needs a firm hand," Brady shrugged. "He is too damn stubborn for his own good that one," he finished his drink. "I will leave you to it," he went to the door. "Later," and he was gone.

Edward went to his sleeping lover, sitting on the bed watching him. "That is kinda creepy," Jacob mumbled not opening his eyes. Edward chuckled but, didn't take his eyes off his young lover although he did play with his silky hair. Jacob sighed and sat up tucking his knees in his arms. The older man watched his young lover as he chewed his lip. "Edward, why do you love me?" he asked.

"What is there not to love, baby?" Edward asked.

"Fair point," he chuckled. "Seriously though, why me? You probably have hundred of guys falling over themselves to get to you," he looked at his lover through his long lashes. The older man took his hand and kissed him.

"Because you need me," he admitted. He stood up and went to his room coming back with the gift he was going to give him later.

"Another present? Edward you have already given me so much," he said taking the gift. Opening it, he gasped and looked up at the older man. "This is," he swallowed. "I don't," he handed it to Edward and turned around.

"Thank you, baby," Edward put the choker on his lover. The young man got off the bed and went to the mirror. He now belonged to Edward Cullen. He walked to the bed and knelt before the older man lowering his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. He lifted his eyes and looked at Edward.

"Daddy's going to take good care of you, baby," the photographer said. "I will take good care of you and never let anyone hurt you," he kissed his lover just above the choker. On the leather choker was the emblem of his family crest. "Go shower baby," he sighed and got up.

"But,"

"Don't question me, baby," Edward growled.

"Sorry," getting up Jacob went to the bathroom he tried to take the leather choker off but couldn't.

"Only way that will come off is if it is cut off or this key," Edward said leaning on the bathroom door frame holding a small key in his hand. .

"You are going to chain me up?" Jacob asked.

"Would you like me too?" Edward asked. Jacob blushed. "Shower baby, we need to be out in half an hour," he watched the young man strip his clothes. The boy was truly magnificent and he was all his. Sadly, they were due out in half an hour so he left his young lover and went to have a shower.

Jacob was dressed, his choker looking perfect in Edward's eyes. He would need to get in Jacob's contract that the choker remains on him. The world needed to know he was taken and if Leah didn't agree then he would look after his lover himself. That was what he wanted anyway. Jacob stood and went to the older man. "You look beautiful, baby," he stroked the young man's hair. "Let's go shall we," he went to the door and opened it. Jacob went to pass and he lowered his eyes.

"Thank you for my gifts, daddy," he kissed Edwards cheek. He waited in the corridor for his lover to close the door. The others were a few minutes later and the moment Seth saw the choker he glared at Edward but didn't say a word. Brady gave him a wink and Jasper chuckled. He would love to know what was going through his fiancée's mind.

"Got the dungeon sorted, have we?" Jasper asked Edward while the others talked about what they would order for dinner. Edward winked but shook his head. Dinner was full of fun and laughter. It was getting late and Jacob starting to show his need to sleep. Saying their good nights they left the others still happy to stay and enjoy the company of others.

Once in their room, Edward lead a very tired Jake to his room only to be halted and pulled down onto the couch where he placed himself on his older lover's lap. "Baby, we can cuddle up in bed so you can fall asleep," the older man cooed.

"I need to tell you something," Jacob admitted. He placed his head on the mans shoulder and rested his hand on his chest. He didn't say anything for a few minutes making the photographer think he had fallen asleep. However, the young man was too tense to have fallen asleep. "I love you," he whispered so softly Edward wondered if he imagined it. Jacob's body was completely relaxed and he gave a contented sigh. It felt like he had been holding his breath for weeks denying both of them what he knew already but, was trying to fight it. He was truly in love with Edward Cullen. He pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"That is more than okay, baby," Edward ran his fingers through his lover's hair pushing him back down onto the couch and laid on top of him. "How I dreamed of you saying you loved me. But best of all baby, I know you mean it," he kissed his baby lightly on the lips moving down to his neck taking time to breath in his scent. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really," Jacob moaned as the photographer pushed his hand up his top running his thumb teasingly over the now hard nipple. "Make me yours," he thrust his hips up to that of the man he loved. Edward stood up and easily picked his young lover up carrying him to his bedroom gently laying him on the bed with his legs over the side. Instinctively, Jacob wrapped his legs around Edwards waist his eyes on his lover. His body trembled out of both lust and fear. He wanted to be loved so much, to feel Edward deep within him. Yet at the same time, he feared it. The older man cupped his trembling lover's cheek in his hand brushing his thumb over the tears Jacob didn't even know were falling.

"Baby, I promise I will take care of you. I won't lie, it'll hurt but only for a short time and then it will feel so good," his hot breath whispered into Jacob's lips.

"I'm not scared of you hurting me," he looked away. "What if I'm not good enough to please you?"

"Baby, I love you. Nothing could disappoint me," he turned his lover to look him in the eye. "Let daddy make you feel good okay?"

"I love you, daddy," Jacob felt a calm wash over him. Edward was right, he loved him and nothing else mattered right now.

Pulling them both up, Edward slowly began to undo each button slowly, the whole time soothing his still trembling lover. Once the shirt was open exposing his lovers strong firm chest, he kissed the wound that Jacob hated so much. "So beautiful baby, so perfect," he sighed as the young man tried to push him away. Moving his attention away from the wound which he would soon get Jacob to accept, he teasingly ran his tongue over both his nipples. Not a single hair on the boy's chest hindered him. Jacob's big hands gripped onto his hair not wanting his tongue to leave his now over sensitive, heated body. With shaking hands, the young lover tried to take the older man's shirt off wanting the skin on skin contact. However, it was the older man who pulled back and pulled the top over his head. Standing back, he let the young man see his naked torso.

The native's hand went and touched it shyly running his hand up and down. Stepping closer he began to kiss the man's chest just above the pec at his height. Soon the shy kisses became hungry and messy. So fucking perfect the hard firm body all there for the taking. He went to his lover's nipples and took one in his mouth while the other was rolled between his thumb and fingers. Just like the man had done to him. "Jesus," Edward moaned, if Jacob kept this up he wouldn't last much longer. Jacob pulled back, his cheeks flushed. He was worried he had done something wrong but the moaning from the older man made him think he was enjoying it. He knew he was, his cock aching to be released and by the look of his lover's pants so was his.

"Baby, why did you stop?" Edward asked pulling his lover closer rubbing their hips together. His hand went to his lovers belt and easily undid it. Pulling the belt out, it made a cracking sound so fast was the action, before it was tossed onto the floor. Jacob jumped but, he stayed where he was, he knew he could trust Edward not to hurt him that way. "Trust baby," Edward undid his lover's pants and pushed them down making them pool at his feet. "Mmmm commando," he murmured taking the throbbing member in his hand the pre-cum dripping down the shaft. The feel of the firm hand wrapped around his cock made the young man begin to pant, already he wanted to explode. His eyes closed as he licked his lips. He couldn't think straight wanting his hands to move but, they stayed steadfast at his side. Thankfully, Edward was in control and undid his own pants. It was then that Jacobs arms cooperated and went to his waist pushing them down past his hips along with his boxers. Stepping out of the pants, Edward pulled Jacob making him step out of his. Kissing his lover, he brought their hips together; their cocks touching each others, the pre-cum mingling.

The moment that Edward took both their cocks into his large hands, his young lover moaned and grabbed hold of his shoulders his legs struggling to keep him up. "God, feels so fucking good," he groaned. "Please daddy, I need you," he leaned onto the strong shoulders thrusting his hips in time with the hand that was stroking him. Edward continued to stroke them his lips going to Jacob's neck. The choker making him growl with delight. His lover stood there wearing only the choker. There wasn't a more perfect sight. Not as yet anyway. The moment he entered the boy's heat would be the moment he saw perfection personified.

"Lay on the bed for daddy, baby," Edward ordered going to the dresser pulling out the lube and condoms. Jacob scrambled onto the bed and sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. "Baby, show daddy how beautiful you are," Edward sighed not liking his baby hide himself. Blushing Jacob uncurled himself and laid down. "See, beautiful baby," kissing his lover he crawled on top. "Daddy gonna make you feel so good, baby," he whispered into the younger man's ear sending a shiver down his body. His cock begging to be touched, he thrust himself up.

"Daddy please," Jacob begged as Edward's hand trailed down his side gently.

"You are impatient, aren't you baby?" the older man chuckled loving that his lover was begging him to do more. Pushing his lover's legs apart with his own, he knelt up. "Fuck, your making daddy want to fuck your tight ass so bad," he groaned taking his cock in his hand and stroking himself as he ran his eye over his lover's body.

"Then fuck me," Jacob thrust his hips up. He wanted nothing more than to be filled now, to be owned, to be possessed.

"Baby, daddy is in charge, remember?" Edward growled. The young man whimpered and nodded his head. He should've know better than to try tell the older man what to do. Hoping he hadn't ruined his chances, he lowered his eyes.

"Sorry daddy," he looked to the side not able to look at the anger or disappointment on Edward's face. He was been selfish like he normally was. His cock started to soften so embarrassed by the demands he was making. Edward's finger ran over the choker gently giving it a tug. Jacob turned his head towards that of the older man. Without a word, the older man leaned down and kissed him.

"Be a good boy for daddy now, okay?" he whispered. Jacob just nodded. "I want you to tell me what you like and don't like, okay? If you don't tell me, I won't know. At anytime baby, and I mean anytime you want me to stop, I will. I want you to promise me you'll tell me," he made the young man look him directly in the eye.

"I promise, daddy," he moaned as the man kissed his neck sucking and nibbling at it. For sure there would be a hicky there but, he didn't care. Edward's soft but firm hands ran down his body pulling himself back into the kneeling position between his legs. He gently lifted his leg up onto his shoulder. Popping the lid off the lube, he rubbed a generous amount on his fingers before rubbing it over the tight puckered hole. Jacob's eyes opened wide at the cold touch at first. Tensing at the intimate touch, he began taking deep breaths trying to calm his nerves down.

"Good boy," Edward cooed his lover. "I love you, baby," he eased the tip of his finger into his young lover who hadn't taken his eyes off him. The lube was enough that the boy didn't seem to notice so he pushed his finger in deeper. Jacob's eyes fluttered closed and he let a moan out as the finger bottomed out in him. "So tight baby, so good," Jacob licked his lips breathing deeply. Edward curled his finger and found the gland that would send his lover over the top with just a few simple strokes. Jacob threw his head back, his eyes closed and moaning as his hands gripped at the sheets. "Like that, baby?" Edward asked again brushing over the gland.

"Fuck, so good," Jacob panted thrusting his hips up to meet the finger again. As he was doing so, Edward pushed another finger into the tight muscle. So focused on the pleasure he was getting the young model didn't seem to mind the extra intrusion. It was the best damn thing the young man had ever felt. Until he felt his hole being scissored. "Fuck," he panted his hand going to his cock tugging at it, trying to take the focus off the pain. He had felt the similar pain when he had fingered himself and knew it would ease with time but, it didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch now. Edward savoured the moment; the young man so deep in his own need. He watched his muscles bunch and his firm abs popping out as he thrust his hips up now to meet the pumping and scissoring fingers. When he was sure that his lover was well prepared Edward pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from Jacob. His hand still stroking himself though slower. Ripping the condom packet open, Jacob stopped and grabbed his lover's hand. "I want to feel everything," he blushed.

"Are you sure, baby?" Edward asked. He was clean he knew but, it was a huge thing for the young man to offer. Jacob blushed. "I would love nothing more baby and thank you for trusting me," he pulled his lover into a deep kiss. "You sure you want this baby, we don't have to rush?" he asked one more time because he was sure there would be no going back once he had lined himself up.

"Please daddy, make me yours," he laid down and spread his legs as though begging without words. Lifting the young mans legs onto his shoulders, Edward lined himself up to the pulsing hole.

"Look at me, baby," the photographer said. He wanted to be looking right into his baby's eyes when he entered him. He took his lover's cock in his hand and began to stroke it, making it hard again. "Relax and deep breaths, baby," He lined his cock up to the entrance and the tip of his head laid in wait for his baby to relax more. "I love you," he said as he pushed his cock into the boy going past the wide tip of his head. Tears ran down Jacob's cheeks his eyes remained open on his lover. "Shhh baby, you feel so good for daddy," Edward moaned fighting the desire to slam into the young man. Beautiful, so perfect both men thought.

"Daddy move," Jacob thrust his hips up forgetting he was not in charge. However, Edward did as he was asked and sunk all the way into his lover. "OH god, you feel so fucking good," Jacob moaned. Yes, there was pain but that was overridden by the love he felt for his lover. His cock seemed to fill him to the brim. The feel of Edwards balls on his ass turned him on even more. "I love you so fucking much," he moaned as the man pulled out and gently sunk deep within him. With a slight twist of his hips, Edward found his gland and brushed it with his cock sending his lover over the top "FUCK! God, more again," he begged.

"God baby, so fucking tight, so fucking perfect'" Edward pulled back. His lover may just be having his first fuck but, damn if he wasn't born to take his cock. Edward slammed into the young man. "Fuck baby! Call my name, baby. So fucking tight," he lifted Jacob's legs up and slammed in deep hitting the gland with every stroke of his cock.

"Fuck, harder," the young man asked. Pulling out of the young man, he flipped him over and held onto his hips. Jacob grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking himself. God he loved a cock up his ass. He loved the man that was possessing him, filling him, fucking him. Edward gave his ass a slight swat just as he rammed his cock into him so hard that Jacob would've lost his balance if Edward had not had a firm grip on his hips. "I'm gonna cum," the young man moaned.

"Cum for daddy," Edward growled as he thrust deeper into the boy, bottoming out every thrust. "So fucking good," he growled He felt Jacob ass muscles tighten around his cock almost making it painful. "That's it baby, let yourself go for daddy," he growled as Jacob shot his cum all over the bedding. Edward was only moments behind thrusting faster, not stopping as he came hard into his lovers ass.

"I love you," Jacob moaned as he sunk down onto his stomach making Edward fall out of his ass.

"Love you too, baby," Edward panted laying on top of his lover not caring that Jacob was laying in cum. Catching their breaths before he moved, Edward kissed his lover's shoulder and got up earning a whimper at the loss of contact. "I will be back. I need to clean you up, baby," Edward walked to the bathroom and got a cloth. His lovers eye's were closed and his breathing back to normal. Gently wiping his ass, he kissed him before rolling him over and cleaning his cock and chest . Throwing the cloth in the corner he picked up his tired lover and carried him into the other room where he drifted to sleep with his baby in his arms. He had everything he needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Seems that this has struck a few readers with the turn of events in the story. HOWEVER this was always intended and the further the story goes on maybe you will understand the events that lead to what happened if you haven't already. I want to point out also that it is a choker not a collar. **

**Anyway as you guess I am back there isn't much more to go in this story. I'm guessing 5 or 6 chapters at the most. I'm hoping that my muse will come back as it has came to a screeching halt and every time I open the page I shut it. If you haven't already please check out our other stories. **

**Please review it does help me. Thanks to those who asked after my wellbeing while I was away. Breakups suck and even though I'm not completely over it I know I will be. **

**Chapter 20**

Jacob laid in his lover's arms. Last night was perfect everything was far better than he could have imagined. He loved Edward and believed that was why it felt so right. He ran his fingers over his choker. Giving a contented sigh, he kissed his lover's chest and moved to go to the bathroom. "Morning baby," Edward pulled him closer to his chest kissing his young lover's hair. Last night for him was everything he had dreamed of and more. Possessing the man beside him made his heart race. Now and forever his baby was his, no one would take away what was his.

"Morning Eddy," the young man said pulling away. "Love you but, I need the bathroom," he said tapping the firm chest as he got up. Still naked, he went to the bathroom giving the photographer an amazing view of his ass. Humming his lullaby, he turned on the shower he brushed his teeth while the water heated. He wasn't surprised when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, his cock springing to attention. Turning into his lover's arms, he pulled him into a kiss before getting on his knees taking his lover cock in his hand. He looked up into the brilliant emerald eyes. "May I please you?" he asked stroking the hard cock.

"Of course, baby," Edward's hands went to the long silky hair as the hot mouth wrapped around his member. "Mmmm so good, baby," he growled thrusting his hips forward making Jacob gag. However, the young man kept sucking, bobbing his head taking the man's ball sack in his hand and gently massaging it. Dipping his tongue into Edward's slit, he groaned tasting his essence even more on his sensitive taste buds. "That's it baby, taste daddy," he groaned his breathing shallow. The young man pulled back with a slurping sound looking at his lover.

"Lockjaw," he pouted rubbing his jaw. His lover pulled him up and kissed him deeply tasting himself on his lover's tongue as well as the mint from the toothpaste.

"You need more practice, baby. Come, let's shower," he opened the shower door and stepped in pulling his lover with him. Picking up the shower gel, he gently washed his lover's body taking time around his cock and careful on his ass, knowing it would be sensitive. The water cascading down the ripped muscles. Jacob let out soft mewls until it came to his cock where his breath hitched and he let out moans of pleasure. In kind, the young man took care of the man as well also spending considerable time on his cock which was throbbing. "Such a tease, baby," he moaned as his young lover bent down to grab the face cloth. Grabbing the perfect hips, he nudged his cock against his lover's hole.

"Please," Jacob groaned pushing his butt back. Grabbing the shower gel, the older man put it on his fingers and pushed two fingers in at once. Jacob yelped at the sudden intrusion on his still tender hole, his hands holding onto the wall.

"So tight baby," the older man started thrusting his fingers in and out while scissoring him. Slapping Jacob's ass as he pulled his fingers out, he turned his young lover around and lifted him up. "Love you baby," he lowered his lover onto his cock. Jacob gripped onto Edwards neck with his arms his hands running through his hair as he rocked up and down on his lover. "You like riding me, baby?"

"Ohhhh yeah, feels good," Jacob found he could control the depth and speed when Edward was holding him. However, the control he had was taken from him when Edward pushed him against the wall. He let his hand go to his cock and tugged as his lover pounded unmercifully into him. His ass still tender from last night heightened his pleasure considerably, the burn glorious. "Mmmmm, so good," he moaned. "Oh god, oh god just there," he tugged and bounced as much as he could as with each thrust his lover found his magic spot.

"Cum for daddy, baby," Edward panted loving his lover's tight heat.

"Please, please, please fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Jacob came all over both of them, riding the wave of ecstasy as wave after wave hit him while Edward still assaulted his prostrate. His ass muscles gripped like a vice around Edward's cock almost making it impossible for him to thrust. Letting one of Jacob's butt cheeks go he gave it a slap making the boy loosen his muscles so he could move. The tightening of his balls led to him shoot his hot seed into his lover. Moaning, Jacob relaxed feeling the cum warm him up even further inside. The men kissed deeply while Edward still held his lover against the wall. His cock began to soften and he eased his young lover down. Jacob didn't let go of his lover's neck though, his legs like jelly. His face hidden in the crook of the photographer's neck. "Love you," he said between soft kisses on his lover's neck.

"My baby is horny in the mornings!" Edward chuckled. "I love you more, baby," he went to let his lover go but, quickly grabbed him as his legs buckled from beneath him. "Back to bed with you," he said quick cleaning his lover as best he could.

"You call me horny. We only just done it and now you want to take me to bed again," his eyes danced over his lover's face. Shaking his head, the photographer turned the water off and led his lover out, quickly drying him before scooping him up in his arms bridal style and putting him on the bed.

"Sleep baby," he kissed the young native on the forehead. Pouting, Jacob closed his eyes and soon the world became a dream in his mind.

That day they were heading to Sirmione where the shoot would take place. The area was beautiful as well as quiet. Edward hoped that Jacob would be happy to stay close to the hotel. They had a long trip home in less than a week. He quietly packed their bags and had them ready by the door. Seth and the others were taking a van to the shoot, while Edward had arranged for a Lamborghini to travel with them. Their luggage would go with the others but, he knew his lover would enjoy the speed and luxury of the Lamborghini. Calling Seth, he asked if someone could sit with Jacob while he slept as he wasn't ready to be left alone. Seth promised to send Brady up as soon as he could. Edward called the airport and arranged for the their tickets to be changed so they could fly into Seattle the day before the funeral. Embry was not going feeling he was not welcomed. As much as he wanted to be there for his friend, he was not ready to return. Elizabeth's car would be used to travel to La-Push and they would return the same day if Jacob was up to it. Staying in his old family home, he would show his young lover where he grew up. Twenty minutes later Brady knocked on the door and told Edward he would take care of his friend. Thanking him, Edward, left his young lover. When he returned he opened the door to have Jacob throw himself at him burying his face in Edward's neck. "Don't leave me again," he sobbed holding tight to the older man. Brady shook his head but smiled.

"He only woke a few minutes ago. I told him you wouldn't be long," Brady went to the door and picked up the luggage. "See you in Sirmione," he left the couple alone.

"Shush baby, daddy is here now and I won't go anywhere again, promise," cooing his young lover. "Let's order breakfast then we can leave I have a surprise for you," he pulled back pushing the hair out of the native's eyes. "Love you, baby," he smiled when his lover kissed him and walked to his room to dress. They sat in their room and ate, Edward telling him that the trip would take a few hours but, they would stop often to see the sights. It was a beautiful part of the country and they had time on their side. No rushing was required for once and Edward himself was looking forward to the slower pace for a while.

When they went to check out, Jacob whistled at the car sitting outside waiting for the owner. He all but dragged Edward to see it when he handed the key back. "God, imagine getting to drive this," he tried to see inside the windows without much luck due to them being tinted. Edward went and opened the door. "Edward, you can't just open someones car," Jacob gasped.

"Just as well that it's ours for the week then, isn't it baby?" he chuckled holding his hand to his lover as he helped him into the passenger's side. Jacob stroked the interior of the car, the bucket seats seem to mold around his body. With ease and grace Edward slid in beside him. "Buckle up, baby," he leaned over and retracted the seat belt as he kissed his lover. "You happy baby?" he asked.

"Very happy," Jacob assured him. The car roared to life and Edward eased out of the lot. In the city they were at a slow pace but as soon as they hit the country lanes, Edward pushed the accelerator down.

"Now we are talking, can I drive?" he asked.

"Sorry baby, you're not allowed," Edward pouted back at his pouting lover. They stopped off at a small stream to allow them to stretch their legs. They decided to walk down stream for a little while, Edward possessively wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Edward?" Jacob asked.

"Mmmm," the older man replied his thoughts on their lovemaking last night.

"I love you, Eddy," he sighed. He did love the man who made him his. The one who protected him and possessed him. His hand went to the choker and he sighed again. Edward put his finger on the choker giving it a tug.

"Do you know what this means baby. Does it frighten you or excite you?" he asked.

Jacob licked his lips. "I'm yours, no one can touch me," he whispered. "It doesn't frighten me it calms me," he admitted. "It reminds me that I am loved," he knew what Edward meant but wasn't sure what his reply should be just yet. "I'm cold," he pressed himself against his lover and his face in his neck.

"Of course, baby. Let's go," he led the native back to the car keeping him pressed against him for the warmth, proud of his baby for knowing he belonged to him. "Sleep baby, we will be there soon."

"I'm sick of sleeping," Jacob pouted. He was tired but, he would rather sleep in his lover's arms feeling safe and loved. Sighing, Edward started the car. As much as he said he didn't want to sleep. Jacob was out only ten minutes down the road. His recovery was going to be a slow process. When they arrived in Sirmione the photographer woke the sleeping man.

"Hey baby, we're here," Edward unclipped his lovers belt and pulled him towards him as much as possible. "I will go register us and come help you to our room, okay?" he asked. Jacob moaned he didn't want to be left alone but, he was still half asleep. Gripping as tightly as he could to Edward he nodded but, not really meaning it. "I will lock the doors, okay? I promise you're safe," he pushed his lover over to his seat and climbed out. They had past the others a while back so they wouldn't be here for a while. When Edward returned, his lover was curled in a ball and the moment he opened Jacob's door, he regretted leaving him alone for the few minutes it took him to sign them in. He pulled his baby into his arms and wiped the tears from his cheeks. First thing he would do when they got back was get him in to see a psychiatrist. It was not only the physical wounds but, the emotional ones as well. "Hush baby, daddy is here," he closed the door and led his lover through the hotel hiding his face in his chest.

"You promised not to leave me again," Jacob shouted the moment the door was shut." You fucking lied to me. I thought you loved me," he sat on the couch and sobbed. Edward sighed and went to sit beside him. "Don't make promises you don't mean to keep, Edward," he got up and started pacing the small room. "I'm going to shower ALONE!" he growled going towards the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, Edward could hear the distinctive click of the lock.

Edward sighed and sat on the would up to Jacob to come apologize for his outburst. He had done nothing wrong in his eyes. Yes, he had promised never to leave him but, he had made sure he was safe for the few minutes he was away from his sight.

Jacob was fuming and decided a bath was required. While waiting for it to fill up, he looked at himself in the mirror. His once round face gaunt and his eyes dull of life. Yet he was happy or so he thought. He opened the drawer and found a shaving kit so decided to shave. Once done, he emptied the sink and refilled it again. Grabbing the soap he lifted his arms and proceeded to shave under his armpits. He continued until his whole body was hairless except for his head. He found a pair of scissors and grabbing his ponytail, cut it off just above his collar. If Edward wanted a baby, a baby he would have. Getting into the scalding hot bath he sunk down and watched his skin turn pink. He was not angry at Edward, not really. He was just scared and lashed out at him for that. He would apologise later. He was surprised to hear his lullaby being played and quietly hummed along to it. When it had finished, the room was once again silent. He heard a door opening and shutting. Panicking, he jumped out the bath fearing the worst, that Edward had yet again left him.

"I thought you would be hungry," Edward looked up. "What the hell have you done, baby?" he gasped going to his lover. His hair was a mess, his long beautiful silky hair that he said was his best feature was no longer there.

"I cut it off," he said dropping his towel showing that he had shaved his whole body. "You want a baby, you have a baby," he said. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Go to your room!" Edward ordered turning around and covering the food. "I don't want to see you at the moment," he heard the door slamming behind him giving a sigh he went to the bathroom and saw Jacob's beautiful hair in the waste basket. Picking it up he ran it through his fingers. "You stupid boy," Edward took the lock of hair and put it on the piano. Why he had done it, Edward had no idea. Alice was the makeup artist on this shoot and he would ask her to style Jacob's hair for him. Going to the bedroom, he walked in. Jacob was standing on the balcony looking over the lake. "Baby, talk to me," he went and stood beside his lover. Pulling out a smoke, he leaned against the railing. Jacob merely shrugged and averted his eyes. "I don't know what you want from me baby but, we need to make some rules, you understand?"

The younger man nodded his head and walked inside. "Don't you like my hair short?"

"I never said that baby but, you should've asked," taking a drag of his smoke he looked at his baby.

"That shit is going to kill you," Jacob pouted. He hated smoking and wished that Edward didn't.

"Don't change the subject, baby," Edward threw his smoke butt in the ashtray walking in and shutting the door behind him. "About your hair," he said running his hand through the now short hair.

"It didn't suit me anymore, I want to start afresh," he said putting his finger in his mouth. Edward pulled it out and kissed it. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No baby, disappointed that you didn't talk to me first. You will put your weight back on and then you would have been the same. I thought you had to keep it until you were eighteen though?" he asked.

"Who are they to tell me what to do?" he growled. "I fucking cut my hair off," he sobbed leaning on his lover.

"I know baby, we will get Alice to make it look good," he kissed his lover's forehead. "Do you want to come eat? The others are probably here by now," he stood and pulled his lover up with him. "Wipe those tears, baby. Everything is going to be alright," he smiled pecking his lover's pouting lips.

"I'm not hungry," he sighed running his hand through his short hair. "Can we find out if Seth has arrived?" he asked. Edward nodded and went to phone reception.

"They have just arrived they will be told our room number," he said going to his lover who was picking at the food. Never before had Edward know his lover not eat. He was always hungry. Jacob walked to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Edward stroked his hair.

"Would you like me to play for you?" he asked. He sat at the piano letting Jacob sit beside him. He ran his fingers over the keys. Jacob leaned on his lover's shoulder as he listened to him play. The others entered the room without knocking and quietly sat down to listen to Edward play. Neither man moved as their focus was on the music. When Edward finished his piece, the others applauded making both men look up shocked. However, it was Seth who spoke first.

"What have you done to your beautiful hair?" he gasped going to his cousin.

"I cut it off," was his reply, tears once more falling. Seth ran his hand through the short hair.

"I like it," he smiled letting his cousin rest his head on his chest.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Jacob asked. Seth pulled back taking his cousins face in his hands.

"I really mean it. You look very handsome. Don't you guys agree?" Everyone agreed. Brady ran his hand through his hair which was only just below his collar. Unlike the others on the rez, he kept his reasonably short. Only because he liked to be different. Many times he had gotten into trouble. He was not like most even though his parents were both Quileute. But, out in the big wide world, he was just like any normal seventeen year old. He always envied boys like Jacob and Seth. Always popular with the ladies, not that it mattered now since they were both more interested in men. He had contacted Seth easily by finding the name of the photographer who took Jake's photo and did some investigating and found Seth through Jasper's company. He was not real close to either of the men but, he knew that La-Push wasn't for him any longer. There was more to Brady Fuller than ending up on the boats or unemployed like so many of the others on the rez. His parents gave their blessing when he said he found a job meaning they had one less mouth to feed. There was a knock at the door and in walked a pixie looking girl. Brady's heart skipped a beat as the young woman all but danced to Jasper.

"Jazzy, Merry Christmas," she kissed him on the lips and proceeded to do the same with Seth and Edward. Jacob stormed to the bedroom slamming the door. "Oops," she giggled. "New friend?" she asked. Her eyes went to Brady and she gave a smile with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Alice, I would like you to meet Brady Fuller, a friend from home and my assistant," Seth said nudging his lover. Never had he seen Alice go quiet yet, there she was blushing at the young boy. The young man gave a wink and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he said excusing himself and heading to the bedroom to see what was up with Jacob.

"He's so hot," she said the moment the door was shut behind him.

"Bit young for you Ally," Edward chuckled trying to see if he could hear anything through the door.

"Look who's talking, what's the difference Eddy?" she pouted. "So good to see you. Anyway, love the hair and the earring. Now, if we could just change your clothes," she smiled. The bedroom door opened and Jacob came out with Brady behind him. Going straight to Edward, he let him be wrapped in his lover's arms and kissed. Apologizing to his lover, he looked at the pixie looking girl. "Your so cute but, what have you done to your hair?" she tutted moving around the model. "Let me go get my bag and we will have you fixed in a jiffy. Oh, I'm Alice by the way and you must be the famous Jacob I've heard all about," she smiled at the young man.

"I guess so," he lost interest in the girl, his focus going to his lover who was looking at Brady for any signs of interest in his friend. Brady didn't seem interested at all. Alice left them to go get her things the moment the door shut Brady let out a breath.

"I'm starving," he went over to the covered food and picked up some sandwiches. "What are we doing for dinner?" he asked. While the others stared at him. "What? Have I got food on my face?" he asked wiping his chin.

"So what do you think of Alice?" Seth asked.

"She's okay. Why?" he asked.

"She likes you and she thinks your hot," Seth giggled.

"Bit old," Brady shrugged. "So where we going for dinner?" he asked again. Tutting, the three men relaxed and went to find drinks. Once they left the room, Brady looked at Jacob and fanned himself. "Told you," he made a straight face when the others returned. Jacob chuckled and shook his head when Edward looked at him questionably. When Alice returned Brady left saying he had things to do. Jacob had to give it to Brady he knew how to get the woman's attention. Ignore her and she will make the chase.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome LOYAL reviewers without you this won't be finished. **

**Like I have said through out the story is that I DON'T profess to know anything about photography or modeling or even writing. **

**This is a m/m story **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 21**

They made the most of their two days in Lake Garda. Jacob was in good spirits having only a short nap each day. The clean air seemed to pick up his health as well. While the others had to head out for work, Edward and Jacob wondered the markets and went to visit the castle. Jacob was beginning to fall in love with the history and architecture. They would return to the hotel late afternoon where Jacob would rest for a while before the others arrived home and they shared a meal. They left the others having to catch a flight back to the States for the funeral. Jasper took Edward and Brady out for a drink leaving Seth and Jacob to have some time together. The whole time the photographer waited for a call to say that Jacob needed him. However, it never came and when they returned to the hotel Seth and Jacob were curled up together watching a movie. The farewell brought tears to everyone eyes. If it were up to Jacob he would be taking his cousin home with him. That night he cried himself to sleep wrapped in his lover's arms.

They arrived late and went straight to the small quaint house where Edward grew up. As always, there was a frozen meal available for unexpected guests. Taking their bags up to Edward's room, he watched as his lover looked around at the room that had not been touched other than a dusting since he was a child. Many trophies from his early days as a pianist stood on the mantel as did hundreds of ribbons and photographs. But there was only one that caught Jacob's attention. Going over and picking it up, he looked at Edward and then back at the photo. "Who is this man?" he asked. Edward took the photo from his lover and ran his hand through the light covering of dust.

"That is my father," he put the photo down and pulled his lover into his arms. "Would you like to rest or shower while I find us some food?" he asked but, pulled back while his lover stared at the photo. "Baby what's going on?"

"Sorry, he just looks like someone I know," he said licking his lips. "I think I might rest. Sorry Edward, I think I must be tired," he said regretting saying anything. Edward looked at the photo and sighed.

"Of course baby, the bathroom is at the end of the hall," he kissed his lover and went downstairs. Jacob shut the door and pulled out his phone and texted Seth. '_Made it safe' _He stripped and crawled into bed. Being back in the States was not where he wanted to be. He had fallen in love with Italy and hoped to go back there soon. Edward came in and watched his lover sleep, something he would never tire of.

"Still creepy, Eddy," Jacob groaned as he woke up with his lover's eyes on him. "How many people have you shagged in here?" he asked pulling the sheets back.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. Slipping into the bed with his baby. Dinner would be another hour heating up. His young man rolled on his back and let his lover lay on top of him, Edward's lips on his neck making him hard instantly. Jacob shook his head, he really didn't want to know or really care. What mattered was that he was here in Edward's bed his body pressed against his. "Just know that it is you I love baby," the photographer said whispering into Jacob's ear sending shivers throughout his body as he rolled off the younger man.

Edward's long nimble fingers caressed his lover's skin not leaving a single cell untouched. Soft touches made his young lover mewl with desire enjoying the moment of intimacy; his eyes closed, his mouth relaxed, his hands lightly running through Edward's hair. "Oh god, this feels so good," he whispered as his lover teased his sensitive skin not going anywhere near his cock. Yet, Jacob never felt more desired or loved. To him, this was what he craved; to know from the simple things that he was wanted and needed. His large warm hands started mirroring Edward's soft touch; the caresses he felt he returned to his love. Every now and again the lovers would kiss but the were sweet and gentle. Neither knew that an hour had past and the sound of the oven timer pulled them apart. Reluctantly, Edward pulled himself out of bed to go take the casserole out of the oven telling Jacob to come down to eat.

Time was going too fast for Jacob. On one hand, he wanted to go to La-Push. On the other, he wanted to be back in Italy with his friends and most of all his lover. Sighing, he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and went down to see the photographer setting the table with candle and wine. "It smells great," Jacob walked toward Edward and let him wrap his arm around him kissing his neck just above the choker.

"I thought we might drive back to New York if you want to see a bit of the country," Edward said pulling the chair out for Jacob before lighting the candles. Jacob served while Edward lit the candles and poured the wine.

"That sounds like fun but, I need to get back to work," he pouted. The money he'd gotten from his first job was gone and he hated asking for handouts. He wanted to contribute to the house as well as buy things for himself.

"Baby, there is no rush to return to work. Plus, I think you need more time. I have booked you into a shrink when we get back," he smiled at Jacob.

"What the fuck, Edward? I'm not nuts," he pushed his chair back and went to stand.

"Sit down," the older man ordered. Jacob sat down and lowered his eyes. "You do not need to work, baby. I can take care of you until you're well enough," he reached his hand over and tried to take his young lover's only for him to pull it back. "Jacob," Edward growled.

"I'm not a money grabber, Edward. I can make my own money," Jacob whispered. Edward smiled and squeezed his lover's hand gently. Jacob looked up and sighed. "Edward please, I need to feel I can," he shook his head. "Please Edward," he asked.

"Okay baby, we will let Leah know you're ready for work but, only in New York, okay?" Edward hated that his lover could be away from him and knew he wasn't ready but, Jacob needed to find that out for himself. He would call Leah and ask if she could set up something that wouldn't push him too far to start off with.

"This is our first meal together alone, since we got together," Jacob said cheering up.

"The first of many, baby," Edward said picking his wine up and clinking glasses with his young lover. The dinner was full of laughter and flirting but, Jacob was showing signs of tiredness and Edward ordered him to bed. They had an early start in the morning so they would get to the funeral on time. Sitting at his old piano, Edward played Jacob's lullaby and continued deep in thought of the life that he saw of them both. When he went to bed instinctively his lover wrapped himself around the older man.

Jacob refused to eat the following morning and was repeatedly putting his finger in his mouth only for Edward to gently pull it out. The trip was silent other than the tapping of Jacob's foot on the floor of the car. Pulling up just outside La-Push, Edward got out and pulled Jacob out letting him get some much needed fresh air. "I can't do this," he groaned clutching to Edward.

"Yes you can, baby. Walk in there with you head held high. You have as much right as anyone else to be here today of all days," running his hand through his lover's short hair he massaged the back of his neck. "Come, we can go see Sue. There is still some time," he said helping his reluctant lover into the car. Giving Edward directions, they arrived outside Seth's family home. It was small but, quaint the garden tended to unlike most others they had passed. Before Edward had even turned off the engine, the front door opened and a female version of Seth stepped out. She gave a small smile and waited for the couple to come join her. Edward squeezed his lover's hand. "Remember I'm right here with you," he opened his door and walked around to open Jacob's.

The moment he was out Sue Clearwater opened her arms allowing Jacob to run into them. Even though she had to send her son away it didn't mean that she liked it. "Jacob, sweetheart," she kissed him and pulled him toward the house. Jacob turned and held out his hand to Edward. Smiling, Edward took his hand and together they walked inside. Edward was not going to push Jacob into letting people know they were a couple. "Edward, thank you for bringing my nephew home," Sue said smiling. "Please make yourself at home, I will make you both a drink," she said leaving them in the lounge while she went to the kitchen.

"God, I haven't been here in forever," Jacob said looking at the photos on the wall. Edward went and joined him wrapping his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. He could feel his lover relax slightly. "It seems so small now," he chuckled.

"Here you are," Sue said coming in carrying a tray, a man following behind her.

"Welcome home, Jacob," Harry Clearwater said his eyes filled with tears. Jacob walked toward him and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Don't cry Uncle," he said pulling back and wiping his tears away. "I want you to meet my partner, Edward Cullen," he stepped aside and held his hand to Edward. Harry raised his eyebrows but held out his hand and shook the young photographer's hand. "So when do we have to leave?" he asked helping himself to a drink and a sandwich that Sue had brought in with her.

"The funeral is at noon. Jacob, you will be expected to make a tribute to your father," Harry said.

"Not going to happen, He didn't want me around and I am sure if he knew I was with a man he would hate me even more," he said shrugging.

"He loved you, Jake," Harry tried to defend Billy Black. Sue shook her head and left the men to talk offering to show Edward around.

"Harry is finding it hard," Sue said as they went to the back of the house. Opening a door, Edward stepped in to what was Seth's room. It was like a shrine to Seth, it looked like nothing had changed including the Twilight duvet cover on the bed. On the walls were posters of the wolf pack. An old computer sat on a desk along with photos, a few had Jacob in them. "How is my son?" Sue asked getting Edward's attention.

"He is remarkably well, Sue. He sends his love, he misses you and Harry," Edward smiled.

"We failed him and we can will never forgive ourselves," she wiped her tears.

"Sue, your son doesn't blame you he blames the elders."

"Tell me about Jasper?" Edward sat down on the bed and told Sue about her son and his lover Sue looked at the photos that Jacob had taken on his phone while he wasn't looking. Many of Jasper and Seth wrapped in each others arms smiling at the camera. "Oh, he is such a handsome man, he makes my son so happy," she stated. Edward smiled and nodded just as the door open and his lover walked in. "Excuse me, I must get ready," Sue walked past Jacob squeezing his arm as she went.

"How are you, baby?" the photographer asked. Jacob went to sit on his lover's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Better than I thought," he admitted. "We should change to," he sighed getting up. They went to collect their suits from the car and after dressing they went to wait for Sue and Harry, they would walk to the hall where the funeral would be held. Billy Black would've been chief if it had not been for the elders moving to have no chief but rather, a counsel. Not that it meant he would give up the right as the chief having the last say. Taking a deep breath, Jacob lead the way out the house and walked ahead of the others his head held high. Edward walked beside Harry while Sue followed.

"We have our ways and I ask that you sit at the back," Harry said. Edward nodded not liking it as he knew his baby would need him. However, he had to respect his tribes traditions whether he believed in them or not. Many people greeted Jacob as he arrived at the hall. He kept looking for his lover who stood quietly at the back of the crowd but, his eyes never left his baby. People started entering the hall and Harry and Jacob along with Edward were the only three left outside. "Jacob, when you're ready," Harry said.

"Please give me a minute with Edward," he said. Nodding Harry, left them alone. Without hesitation he walked into his lover's arms. "Come sit with me. Screw them, I need you," he sniffed. Edward pulled back and held his young lover's face in his hands and made him look him in the eye.

"You can do this, baby. Hold your head up high and prove to them you are better than they are," Edward waited for Jacob to nod before giving him a chaste kiss and going inside leaving Jacob to walk to the front by himself.

Straightening his suit jacket, Jacob took a deep breath and walked inside all eyes were on him. He almost chuckled thinking it was like he was a bride. His eyes sought his lover and relaxed. He went to the front and sat next to Harry Clearwater who wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Edward couldn't help but smile knowing that he was with family and Seth would be with him in spirit. The minister went on about how well respected their old chief was many looking up to him and many asking for advice. Edward shook his head and wondered if this man actually knew anything about what he had done to his own son. Jacob was asked to speak. Nodding, he stood up and walked to the front and coughed. He sought Edward and gave a small smile.

"Today we are here to pay respect to William Jacob Black, elder to this small but proud tribe," people nodded. "But, I am here to say I am not proud to be known as his son. I have never been more ashamed of anything else in my life than to call the man my father," he turned to the coffin, people murmuring amongst each other. Harry went to stand up but, Sue tried to hold him down. However, he patted his wife's hand and went to stand beside Jacob resting his hand on the young man's shoulder.. The elders at the front were outraged. Jacob looked at the front and directly at the elders. "You are supposed to protect your people. But you have failed them and I will not walk away and watch you destroy this tribe. Until I return, I am making Harry Clearwater the head elder," he once again turned to his father's coffin. "Rot in hell Billy," he walked off the front and walked out the hall his lover quickly following him. Shouts of outrage could be heard from inside but, Jacob didn't care. He took his lover's hand and they walked down the street in the opposite direction from the car. Jacob pulled out a key and stopped outside a run down house. "This was my living hell," he said handing the key to his lover.

"Baby, we don't have to do this," Edward said still not able to believe how strong his young lover was. He was stronger than he believed and in some ways it scared Edward. Would he one day see he didn't need him to protect him?

"I need to do this before we leave," Jacob sighed running his hand over the back of his neck. "But you go first," he said waiting for Edward to unlock the door. Nodding, the photographer unlocked the door. Opening it wide, he waited for Jacob to come closer. He could see his lover shaking but whether in fear or something else, he didn't know. But, he knew he had to let Jacob do this in his own time. After ten minutes he finally stepped up the rickety stairs and walked inside. Just inside the door was Billy's wheelchair sitting there empty. Jacob didn't even look at it rather, he went straight to a room. Edward stayed in the doorway giving his lover time alone. He didn't stay there long hearing his young lover sobbing. Going to the room, he saw the model trying to open a chest. Edward looked around the room and saw a screwdriver. Picking it up he went and jimmied the lock. Jacob started throwing items of no interest out until he found what he was looking for, a framed photo. He removed the photo from the frame and kissed the photo. "Love you mom," he sniffed. He turned the photo and showed Edward the beautiful women who Jacob had inherited his smile and his soft brown eyes.

"She's beautiful baby," Edward ran his hand through his lovers short hair before pulling him into a tight embrace. Jacob smiled and held the photo to his chest.

"I have one more thing to do then we can leave," he said getting up pulling his lover with him. He led Edward down the short hall and opened a door which was obviously his own room. It was bare other than a bed and a set of draws. On the wall were posters of cars and half-naked women. The young man pulled the dresser away kneeling down he lifted the floor boards and took a photo out and a small toy car. "These are my twin sisters. My father never knew I knew let alone having a photo of them My mother told me that they had given them away," he put the little car in his pocket. "I'm ready for home," he took one last look around the small room and walked out shutting the door behind him. People were walking behind the hearse taking Billy Black to his final resting place. Harry and Sue Clearwater left the group and hugged their nephew.

"Your mother would have been proud, Jacob," Sue said smiling. "God be with you. Come home soon," she left joining the mourners.

"You have my number, Harry. Any trouble you contact me no matter what," he hugged the older man.

"Just don't forget where you came from son," Harry shook Edward's hand. "You take good care of my family," he hugged his sister's son before he too joined the mourners catching up with his wife.

"I'm tired," Jacob sighed leaning on his lover as they walked the short journey back to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: First of all thanks to my awesome reviewers. **

**There are only 3 chapters left after this and this one is short but a huge in many other ways. I just have to wait for the other chapters to be checked and then they too will be posted. **

**I just want to say thanks to all those who have stuck with this story. My next story is not going to be so controversial and non human. Going back to my comfort zone with writing. Hope you all check it out. It will be full of hot sexy wolves. **

**I want to recommend a writer or two: Emmetts Submissive who seems to have a talent for telling a story. Collar is a BDSM and very, very hard to read but very interesting. But my fav is Nothing Else Matters which is freaking hot. **

** Another new writer is allroadseastandwest also has a great story Thunder on the Rails can see great potential in this story**

**I don't profess to know anything about the photography or modeling world. Also I am no English major or profess to be. This is a m/m story and if you don't like I suggest you don't read. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

"Next year I want to go and watch it in the square," Jacob sighed as they settled down after hugging and wishing each other happy new year. The weather was appalling and Edward didn't think it a good idea that they be among the huge crowds to watch the ball drop. Embry was staying the night in Jacob's old room since he was now in with Edward. Embry's phone rang and he rushed to his room. Paul had not gone to bed yet waiting to wish his boyfriend a happy new year. Embry had woken early to wish his lover a happy new year, the time difference being fourteen hours.

"Well, good night boys. This old lady is off to bed," Elizabeth was so happy that Edward had found his love. The two lovers snuggled up on the couch Jacob resting his head on Edward lap.

"Any new years resolutions?" the older man asked his young lover.

"No, what about you?"

"Give up smoking," Jacob sat up and kissed his lover. "Maybe," Edward chuckled as his lover pouted. "Baby, I just want to make you happy," he pulled his lover onto his lap. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, make love to me," the model's hand snaked up his lover's shirt making the older man moan. "Here," Jacob said as Edward went to stand.

"Baby,"

"Where is your sense of adventure?" he pulled his lover's shirt off his lips finding his lover's sweet spot on his neck. "Embry is probably stroking his cock as we talk," he moaned putting his lover's hand to his covered hard cock. Edward gave his lover's cock a firm squeeze. God, this boy was going to be the death of him. He couldn't deny him anything. Unbuttoning his lover's jeans, he wrapped his hand around his cock stroking him while thrusting his hips up letting Jacob feel his own throbbing cock in against his ass. "Fuck, I want your cock so bad," he wiggled trying to get more friction.

Edward pushed his lover down on the couch and stood looking down at his lover with his arms above his head and his cock laying against his stomach. Pre-cum dribbling onto his torso.

"Don't move a muscle, so beautiful baby," he said leaving his needy lover confused. Briskly walking to his office, he grabbed his camera. When he got back to his lover mere seconds later he was already stroking his cock; one arm above his head, his eyes closed, lips slightly apart he was a picture of perfection. Edward started taking shots of his young lover as he masturbated himself. He never said a word but, with one hand let his jeans fall to the floor before continuing taking shots from different angles. The arm above Jacob's head came down so he could play with his ball sack.

"God baby, open your legs," Edward said unable to contain himself any longer. Jacob's eyes flew open, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Don't stop," the photographer said stroking his own cock. At first, the young model felt awkward letting his lover watch him pleasure himself. But, watching Edward as he to masturbated, he realized just how sexy it was to watch. His hand snaked down the back of the couch and he pulled out a tube of lube. "Jacob did you plan this whole thing?" the photographer chuckled as his lover removed his pants completely.

"Well, not this part but, yeah," he got up and walked to the fridge and pulled out items before putting them on the table. Edward watched intrigued by the whole thing. "You hungry," he asked picking up the whipped cream and squirting it on his lover's nose before licking it off.

"Jesus," Edward said almost throwing his camera down. He went to grab the can out of his lover's hand only for Jacob to squirt him accidentally, this time on his chest as he tried to get out of his reach. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that," Edward laughed. Grabbing his lover around his waist, he pulled him toward him the cream spreading across both their chests.

"Fuck, that's cold," Jacob hissed trying to pull back. However, Edward had a firm hold on his waist with one arm. He grabbed his other hand managing to grab the can from his lover. "Sorry," Jacob wiggled to try to get away. With his weight loss however, the photographer easily picked his lover up and put him on the table pushing him down onto his back. The young model's eyes widened as the older man began to shake the can more vigorously before spraying it all over his young lover's torso and cock.

"You look so yummy," Edward threw the can down on the floor and leaned over and began to lick the cream from his lover. Jacob let out a moan as his lover's tongue travelled over his body. Edward enjoyed teasing the young man to the point of cumming only to stop and do another part. What neither of them men knew was that Embry was watching them from the doorway. He smiled and left the young men to their game thinking it would be fun to try with Paul.

"God, you're mean," Jacob pouted as his lover pulled back wiping his face on his arm.

"Don't start what you can't finish, baby," Edward chuckled. He pulled his lover up and turned him around his legs on the ground and his torso on the table. He knelt on the ground and opened his lover's legs wide before doing the same to his ass cheeks. Jacob's hands went to the edge of the table and held tight. "I need something a little more sweet," he said just as his tongue flicked over his lover's puckered hole.

"Oh god," Jacob panted. He heard that this happened but, didn't know that Edward would actually rim him. The hot wet tongue over his sensitive hole felt glorious. With each touch he was getting wetter and harder. The photographer slipped his thumb into his lover while still tonguing his hole. The model spread his legs wider enjoying the sensation of both the thumb and tongue were giving him. "Mmmm more," he begged as Edward started moving faster. Pulling out his thumb, Edward heard his young lover give a small whimper at the loss.

However, he soon replaced the thumb with three of his fingers. "Christ," Jacob hissed at the extra intrusion but, he loved the burn as Edward began spreading his tight muscles. With his cock under him he couldn't take his it in his hand or watch his lover. However, closing his eyes he could feel the most intimate part of his body being stretched so it could take his older lover's cock which was a lot bigger than a mere three fingers. Every now and again a finger would brush his gland making him moan loudly. No care or thought about the fact that his best friend was just down the hall or Elizabeth sleeping. "Please, I need more," he finally begged.

Edward removed his fingers and stood back. Jacob went to stand only to be held down by a strong hand. "Don't move baby," the older man said as he lined his cock against his lover's hole. With one fast and hard thrust he slammed into his lover, the table moving a few inches.

"Fuck," Jacob shouted as Edward continued to assault his ass with his cock with his hands on his back and shoulders.

The pain was excruciating but, at the same time, beautiful. For as long as he could remember, he had been beaten by his father. The man he called daddy, "Get the fuck off me," Jacob shouted. He was instantly let go and he fell to the floor. Edward tried to touch him. "Leave me the fuck alone," he sobbed.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" the photographer asked. He knew he had been rough but, not so that he would cause his lover so much pain. Jacob curled into himself. Grabbing the blanket off the floor which had been around his young lover as they watched the new year in, he placed it gently on his lover. Elizabeth came out only for Embry to pull her away before she could see anything. Slipping on his pants, Edward sat by his lover as he rocked himself. "No more Edward, no more," he whispered.

"No more what, baby?" Edward asked risking putting his arms around his lover bringing him closer to him. Jacob allowed the contact and even nestled in closer to his lover.

"No more baby. No more daddy. I love you, Edward. I want to be loved by you as a man, as my lover," he sobbed into Edward's chest. Edward stroked his lover's hair. Why had he not seen what was happening? God, it was right in front of his nose yet, he didn't see it. Jacob wanted to have a daddy that loved him but, he wasn't his daddy and never could be. He was his friend, his lover, and even though not his daddy, his protector. He could be that without being his daddy.

"Jake, I swear, never again," he whispered kissing his lover's head. "Come on, let's get you showered and into bed," he tried to stand only for Jacob to keep him where he was.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"I could never be mad at you ba... Jake," he lifted his young lover's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "I will be whatever you want me to be, Jake," he put his finger on the choker. "I will get the key and we will take this off," he sighed.

"No, I'm yours and want everyone to know. I'm just not your baby anymore, Eddy," he said putting his finger on his choker. He gave a small smile as he watched relief cross his lover's face. "I love you Edward Cullen but, I want to love you right," he sighed as he pulled his lover down and kissed him deeply. "I think we need a shower," he chuckled.

"Me too," Edward smiled helping his lover up and they went to the bedroom. They made sweet love till the sun streamed through the windows.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you my lovely loyal reviewers luv yah. To those who have put on alerts and fav I am honored you picked my story. I have my own page where I have my favorites and squealed like a fan boy when one of my favorite authors favored this story. So I want to blow them a kiss. **

**I want to thank for her little bit of help on this chapter. I have loved my journey with these guys and they have been fun to work with. **

**Back to school on Monday for me after a few weeks off. I will post my new story** **"Screwed" as well. **

**This is a m/m story please remember that I know nothing about the modeling or world of photography. Also I am a high school student and I am not going to get everything right. Hell English is my worse subject! Go figure :P**

Chapter 23

After the new year holidays, Leah found a job for Jacob. Edward would be the photographer having accepted Jacob's instance that he go back to work. He was going to see the shrink by the name of Maggie. At first, the young native was reluctant to talk about the events leading up to the shooting and the effects it was having on him afterwards. He still couldn't be alone on the streets but, felt comfortable going out with anyone, just not Edward.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed either. Jacob became more assertive in the relationship not allowing his lover to tell him what to do. Everyday, Embry saw the old Jacob coming back, the one that carried himself like the chief he was. Paul came home from Australia a week earlier than he intended to, and no one had heard hide nor hair from either man.

Emmett was also going to be on the shoot as well and since Edward had to take care of his own equipment he offered to drive Jacob to the shoot a few hours later. Edward would need to get himself an assistant soon. Emmett already got an ad in the newspaper and also online. Whoever got the chance to work with the famous Edward Cullen had to be sharp. He would not accept a rookie anymore.

"Good morning Jacob," Carlisle said as the lift opened and the young model walked out.

"Morning Carlisle," he leaned against the counter as he waited for Emmett to come collect him. "How is Nessie?" he asked. Even though they hadn't worked out, it didn't mean that Jacob and she couldn't be friends.

"She is well," he smiled. "How are you feeling?" he held nothing against Jacob and unlike his wife, didn't blame him at all for what happened the night of the dance. After all, his daughter took after her mother. She went out and fought for what she wanted. "I will miss this you know," he sighed as one of the other tenants came down wishing Carlisle a good day and a curt nod to the young native.

"When do you start back, doc?" he asked. Carlisle had decided that he was ready to practice medicine again. He had been studying to get his license back. "Who am I going to get to feed me some decent food when Liz goes home?" he chuckled.

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Carlisle chuckled. "End of the month," he smiled as he saw Emmett pull up to the front. Going around the front of the counter he took Jacob's arm and led him through the door pausing to check for the sake of Jacob that everything was clear first. Opening the car door for him, he tilted his hat and bid both men a great day. Once he had waved them off he sighed. The young model still had a long way to go but knew he would make it. With the strong circle of friends he had and the help of Maggie, the shrink he had recommended to Edward, he would be fine.

The photo shoot was for an up and coming designer who pulled out all their favors to get top models and the best photographer he could afford. He would be at the shoot of course, making sure things went how he wanted them to. Although he would leave the actual shoot to Edward but, his clothes needed to be right. The shoot was going to be held in an abandoned car park. There were a total of seven models both male and female. Edward smiled when he saw his lover come in. Letting go of Emmett's arm, he raced to his lover and allowed Edward to pull him into a big hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. Edward was so proud of his lover wanting to get back into working.

"I missed you," Jacob sighed pressing closer to his lover.

"You okay though?" Edward asked as tears welled up in his young lover's eyes.

"I just missed you," his lover gave a small smile. "I better go," he kissed his lover and went to join the other models getting their makeup and clothes done. Emmett introduced Jacob to the other models and Jacob gave his beautiful smile.

"He's going to be fine you know?" Leah said walking up behind the photographer handing him a cup of coffee. "How's it really going?" she asked her eyes going to Jacob.

"He's getting there slowly. Thanks for doing this Leah. I think you were right throwing him into the deep end," he smiled at the woman. He could see why Emmett loved the woman now that he stood so close and had a real good look at her. He stood back and frowned. He couldn't help but see a strong resemblance between her and Harry Clearwater. He swallowed hard. "Leah would you mind standing on set? I just need to check the lighting," he smiled taking her cup from her and placing it on the table.

"Edward, you have all these beautiful models at your disposal," she giggled as he pulled her to where he wanted her to stand. She struck a pose making Edward chuckle as he quickly got behind the camera. "Looking good there, Leah. Turn to the right," he said grabbing his camera. Her eyes were the soft warm brown as those of his own lover. It was almost like looking into his. He knew without a doubt that Leah was related to Harry Clearwater. If they were not related by blood he would...

"Should I be jealous?" Jacob whispered into his lover's ear.

"Go stand beside Leah for me, Jake," he ordered not taking his eye from the camera. Shrugging, Jacob went to his agent and wrapped his arm around her. "Nice, now put your cheeks close together. That's it, perfect," he said smiling to himself. Once happy he had enough photos, he thanked them both. Jacob excused himself having to now get his makeup touched up. Leah went to see if her client was happy leaving Edward to go through the photos.

"You see it too, huh?" Emmett whispered behind him.

"See what?" Edward asked. He wanted to know what Emmett saw.

"Leah and Jacob looking so alike. Its in the eyes. The moment I saw the kid I thought of my Lee Lee," he smiled.

"Have you ever seen a photo of Seth's father?" of course if he hadn't seen it then neither would Emmett. He shook his head.

"I believe that Jacob and Leah are cousins," Edward admitted.

"What so, Leah and Seth don't have a connection?" he asked confused.

"I believe they are half-brother and sister," Edward said.

Emmett whistled. "Why do they not know this? Why would anyone want to keep family apart?" he asked.

"Maybe he cheated on his wife. But I doubt that. They seemed truly happy. Leah has a few years on Seth so, maybe Harry has a daughter he knows nothing about," The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Leah clapped her hands to get the shoot underway. Giving Edward a wink, Emmett went to listen to instructions from the designer.

"I'm so fucking tired," Jacob moaned as they finally pulled into the underground car park later that evening. Jacob was given a ride to Leah's apartment which was only a few blocks away and was told to rest before the next shoot he would be in. Leah had some calls to make so was happy to stay with him in case he needed anything but, he had slept like a baby. He was suppose to see Maggie that evening but, he called to cancel knowing he needed to sleep.

"It was a long day ba, Jake," Edward patted his lover's hand.

"Eddy, you can call me baby. I don't mind," Jacob said yawning leaning on his lover as they made their way to the elevator.

However, the moment Edward unlocked the door his lover's energy came back as the sound of Seth's laughter echoed through the apartment. He tore his jacket off and went to find his cousin sitting in the kitchen chatting with Elizabeth. Edward couldn't help but laugh as both men hugged each other the young model even managing to lift his cousins feet off the floor. "Jake, put him down," the photographer said after greeting Jasper. "We weren't expecting you so early,"

"We were desperate to get home. We have sent tickets to Harry and Sue so they could come to New York," Jasper explained. "We arrived home late last night," he admitted.

"I was just saying we should have our Christmas dinner when Sue and Harry come," Elizabeth said smiling as she watched the two cousins talking over each other telling each other their news.

"Perhaps we should have Embry and Paul as well as Leah and Emmett over. Make it a real gathering," Edward suggested.

"Elizabeth, it really isn't necessary. I could get caters in," Jasper said. However, Edward's mother wouldn't hear of it. However, it was agreed it would be held at Jasper and Seth's place allowing for the extra guests.

They had a quiet dinner before the young model pleaded tiredness and left the others talking. He had no more jobs for the rest of the week however, Edward again had a full schedule but promised his mother he wouldn't be away for long periods and when he could he would take Jacob.

"I'm going to be fine, Eddy. I promise," Jacob said as they washed each other after their farewell love-making session. It was Edward who was fretting about his young lover being on his own.

"Paul and Embry are staying so you will be safe and of course," Jacob kissed his lover interrupting him. .

"Eddy, I will be fine," he said running his hand through the photographer's hair kissing his eyelids gently. His lover smiled softly. He knew in his head he would be fine, it was his heart that didn't want to leave him.

"I know, baby. I just worry," he admitted. "But you have my number and I will have..." Jacob just laughed and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and holding it up for his lover.

Even though he promised he would be fine, he was miserable without Edward near. He never felt completely safe even with Embry and Paul in the apartment. He knew he was being stupid. Jared was safely locked up awaiting trial and his father six feet under. It was Elizabeth that decided to take matters into her own hands and made Jacob get back into his forgotten school work. It was there where Edward found his lover sleeping over his school work. The hour late. He himself had been held up on the shoot due to a model who threw one of her renowned tantrums. Frowning, he went and shook his lover awake and helped him to bed. Jacob had been so tired he hadn't remembered his lover's return. Only when he woke in his lover's arms did he know he was back having the best sleep in a week.

Edward had of course returned with gifts for his young lover who thanked him with a spectacular blowjob and promises of more that evening. That day, Jacob had a shoot and would leave his lover at home. This time he was with Paul while Edward was off to be in the final interviewing of potential assistants. Seth was quickly making a name for himself and he and Brady were away on a shoot until the following day. The same day his parents arrived in New York.

"Jesus Jasper, where the hell did you find this lot?" Edward moaned as the last of the interviewees left. Not one of them were suitable for the job and Edward regretted letting Seth slip from his fingers.

"There just isn't anyone wanting to be an assistant, they want to come and walk straight into a top paying job. Just like someone else I know," he sighed. It wasn't the lack of trying that Jasper hadn't found him a suitable candidate. The men called it a day and headed to the restaurant just down the road. "What do you want to do about an assistant?"

Edward picked up his wine and took a sip with a smirk on his face. "Go find someone in La-Push," he chuckled as he put his glass down running his hand through his hair. He had no idea what to do. He had a huge job coming up and he knew he couldn't do it without an assistant.

"Funny you should say that," Jasper said. Edward raised his eyebrow. "Not really but, I seriously did ask Seth," he chuckled. "I will re-advertise tomorrow. Maybe Seth could loan you Brady? He is going to be showing his parents the sights of New York," Jasper shrugged, at least solving the problem of his next big shoot. Seth had nothing but praise for the young man and Edward knew he liked the guy.

They had a pleasant afternoon with Edward leaving late to go pick up Jacob from the shoot. When he got to the shoot no one was around. He called Jacob's phone getting no response. Worried, he called Paul and it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck," he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He decided to drive straight to the apartment and see if he was there after again receiving no call from the home line. He felt sick and hoped like hell Paul hadn't left his lover alone to find his way home.

"Mr Cullen," Leroy said stepping from behind his desk. "I have a message for you from Master Jacob," he handed him an envelope. Thanking Leroy, Edward ripped open the envelope and chuckled. He turned and headed out the door back into his car.

"Bout time you showed, asshole," Paul said as he walked from the ally. he handed Edward a pair of bowling shoes. "These two are ganging up on me," he said as Jacob and Embry came back from the bar with beers for themselves and juice for Paul. "You better be able to play," he grumbled.

"Bet you ten bucks he can't," Embry chuckled. Paul refused to take the bet agreeing with his lover. Jacob however, was keen and threw the money at Paul and told him to hold onto it.

"Let the games begin," Edward said rolling up his sleeves and going to find the right ball.

Embry groaned. "I feel I'm missing something here."

"What gave it away?" Paul hugged his pouting lover to him. "Could it be the perfect score?"

"Nooooooooooooooo," Embry slapped his lover's arm. "Who the fuck gets a perfect score?"

"Maybe I should've told you I was USA's high school champion," Edward winked at him.

"Aye what? You're shitting me right?" Jacob and Edward shook their heads as Paul handed over Embry's money laughing. "Well I'm broke now and I'm starving," he pouted.

"Come on, let's go order a pizza," Jacob said taking his shoes off giving his lover a perfect view of his ass. "Winner shouts," he turned and poked his tongue out at Edward. They ended up eating at a pizzeria. Where the sound of laughter came from the table. Paul and Jacob had become closer much to Edward's surprise. They would tease each other but, it was kept light. Embry loved how Jacob had accepted Paul as his friend because he had become quite attached to Paul and hoped they would soon move in together. If he wasn't at Paul's house, Paul was at his and Brady's. Embry loved working for Leah and decided to stay from in front of the camera liking the business side of it very much.

"Looking forward to more of your mom's cooking," Paul said as they finished their dessert. Everyone agreed that it would be a fun evening Jacob wanting to see his auntie and uncle again. Harry had kept in touch and things were strained between the elders. Most still didn't like Jacob holding so much power. However, it also meant that Elizabeth would be leaving meaning he would be spending many lonely nights alone.

"Jake, come on, let's go," Edward said his young lover looking tired. Nodding, Jacob stood and promised to see them tomorrow at the big dinner. When they got home, there were applications for colleges that Elizabeth had sent away for. "Why do you need these?"

"Because I want to go to college and follow my dream, Ed. Remember, I want to be chemical engineer," Jacob said picking up the one he was most interested in. Edward took it from his hand and put it on the table. 'Ed,"

"Let's go to bed baby," Edward leaned forward and kissed his lover. Jacob pulled Edward forward and kissed him deeply. In less than a week he was going to turn eighteen and he knew exactly what he wanted. Better yet, it didn't include money but something more valuable to Edward. Jacob only hoped that Edward was willing to give him such a gift.

"Elizabeth, this is incredible," Jasper said walking into the kitchen with the staff he had hired to serve. He didn't want Elizabeth stuck in the kitchen when the guest arrived. She had been there since dawn preparing for the big event. She had some help from Sue but, she insisted that she go and spend time with her son. She could see where Seth got his kind heart from. She didn't judge Sue for having to let her son leave home because of the elders. She quickly explained the dinner and how she wished it to be served and which wine went with which course. In the end, it was Jacob who came and made her go upstairs to get ready for the other guests to arrive. He and Harry had been locked in Jasper's office going over tribal matters. Seth took his family for a walk in the park giving Harry and Jacob a much needed break.

Finding his lover in the lounge, Jacob curled up against him while he watched a game on television. The first guests would be arriving soon however, Jacob had spreadsheets in his hands and was scanning those, his focus not on the game or his lover at all. "I need to go to La-Push," he sighed placing the sheets on the table.

"Well when I have a few days off, we could go then," Edward said pulling his lover back into his arms and kissing his head.

Jacob pulled out of his arms and faced his lover. "Edward, its not for pleasure, I will be working. I have a responsibility to the tribe. My father has incurred debts that we will never be able to repay. I will be going alone and I don't know how long I will be," he admitted. The doorbell rang leaving Edward no chance to get to ask questions but, he had many and couldn't understand why Jacob felt the need to go back to La-Push.

In his socked feet, Jacob jumped up and raced to the door sliding to a halt as he gently hit the door with his body. Sue and Harry brought presents for everyone and Jacob was excited that again he would experience gift giving. They all decided to each buy one person a gift. He had been given Paul and had spent days trying to figure out what to get him. He had to be mindful that the gift would be opened in front of not only his friends but, his family and Elizabeth. No one knew who had bought for who though and that would be part of the fun, guessing who had given the gift.

"Hey," he said opening the door wide to allow Embry and Paul in. Paul was carrying wine while Embry was carrying gifts for under the tree. Each gift was in the same size box and only a special symbol was placed on them which only Elizabeth knew for whom the gift was for so there could be no cheating. Taking the guests coats, he placed the on the rack before leading them into the lounge. A waiter came out to take their drink orders and taking the wine from Paul.

"Sorry we're early, Brady said he will come over later. He had some things to deal with," Embry said as they walked into the lounge. Elizabeth came down in her best dress and was gushed over by the men.

Getting comfortable, Jacob picked up the spreadsheets and excused himself. Jacob closed the door and placed the spreadsheets in the briefcase along with the other documents that Harry brought with him. Taking a seat behind the desk he let out a deep breath while running his hands down his face. About to close the case he saw an old book in the top sleeve. Taking it out, he saw it was in Quileute and carefully opened it. In faded handwriting he began to read the book. It was hard at first to remember the old written language but, it was coming back.

It was a book of their old legends, ones he hadn't heard since he was a mere child when his mother told him how their people had descended from wolves and they too could become what was known as shape-shifters who protected the people from the cold ones. As a child, he and Seth as well as Embry would go into the forest and pretend they were wolves protecting their lands from the cold ones. He would always be the alpha wolf of course being the next in line to chief. No one argued with Jacob about it. Seth would be his beta and Embry always number three. They would run for hours even making a treaty line. Jacob let out a quiet chuckle at the times he and the others had. Of course, all that came to a halt when Sarah had died. The once perfect loving family he had was torn apart never to be again. It wasn't until he saw the page with a smudge mark on it did he realized he was crying. Carefully drying the spot where his tear landed, Jacob closed the book and placed it back in the case. He would read it when he had time. There was a quiet knock on the door and Sue walked in. Taking one look at her nephew, she raced behind the desk and took him in her arms to let him cry.

"I miss mom," he sobbed. Sue's heart bled for her nephew. She too missed Sarah deeply. If she hadn't of died so tragically none of this would have happened. She was what kept Billy happy knowing when he was down. They only had one fight and it nearly caused them to divorce. It had destroyed many families and in a way, she wished it had destroyed hers. She would never forgive the tribe elders for what they had made her and so many other young men and women had to give up. But being brought up to believe the elders knew best, she and Harry did the unimaginable. The doorbell interrupted them and Jacob pulled back wiping his tears giving a sad smile.

"Thanks Sue," he said. "Come on, that must be Leah and Emmett. You're going to love them," he closed the briefcase and took his aunt's hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers your fantastic. I want to thank Mrs Jones for being my sounding board and beta. **

**My new story Screwed is NOW posted. I love the pack and decided to go back to them. This is probably going to be my last human story. **

**I don't profess to know anything about ... well you know the spiel by now so won't bother. **

**Second to last chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 24

Sure enough, it was Leah and Emmett. Jacob could hear his booming laugh below. Harry came out of the guest bedroom having changed into shirt and tie. As the three descended the stairs, a chorus of hellos could be heard. Seth was the first to turn to greet the trio.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Emmett and Leah, close friends of ours," Leah gave a wave while Emmett smiled and nodded, the couple to far away to shake hands.

Sue gasped and gripped tightly to her husband who had gone pale. "You okay?" Jacob asked from behind them. "Seth," he shouted as his uncle's legs buckled only just managing to catch him.

"Dad, you okay? We should get an ambulance," he said going to his father who was gasping for air.

"Please son, I'm fine just a bit of shock. That's all," he smiled and patted his son's hand. Everyone looked confused. Sue helped her husband up. Between them they were having a private conversation with their eyes. Everyone was talking at once however, it was Emmett that pulled the attention away from the man.

"It's my future wife's beauty that he is in awe of. Of course, I don't blame the man. She is stunning," he kissed the top of Leah's head. Leah herself thumped Emmett's arm but blushed prettily.

No one noticed that Edward had disappeared and he came back holding a glass of water. Seth and Jacob managed to get Harry safely down the stairs and into a chair. "Perhaps we should give Harry some room to breathe?" he said pushing Seth and Jacob a side. He squatted down and handed the glass to Harry. In a very quiet voice he whispered to the elder. "She is your daughter, isn't she?" Harry looked up at his wife who was being hugged by her son. Edward didn't have to wait long to see the nod. "Perhaps a scotch would be better," he patted Harry's leg and stood up.

"That would be lovely, thank you Edward. But, please everyone, I'm fine. Can't get rid of an old man like me that easily," he smiled. Sue went to lean into her husband, kissing him gently. "Jasper, perhaps we should take the others to the other room and give Harry a few minutes alone with Leah and Emmett to get to know them," he said. Frowning, Jasper nodded. Seth, still worried, sat on the arm of the chair, his father's hand in his. Jasper, along with the rest left the five alone.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Jacob grabbed Edward's arm and made him face him.

"You will know when they are ready, baby," Edward smiled. "Dinner smells wonderful doesn't it?" he said pulling out of his lover's stronghold. Over the weeks he had become stronger and the hold was not light like it used to be. Jacob's stomach grumbled in reply making everyone chuckle.

An hour later the others joined them and all had tear stains on their cheeks. Leah was holding onto Sue's hand as was Emmett. Harry had his arm around his son's shoulders. Jacob stood until Harry waved him down. "Sue and I have some explaining to do," he smiled.

"Well, shall we talk after dinner?" Elizabeth asked, the meal already being held up half an hour.

"Of course, we have a life time," Harry chuckled. The doorbell interrupted any chance of further explanation. Jasper went to answer it while the others made their way to the table where already the ham was sitting with pride and placed in the middle.

"Sorry I'm late," Brady said hugging Harry and Sue. "Glad I didn't miss anything," he said taking his allocated seat between Jacob and Embry. Everyone just chuckled but never explained further.

"Harry, if you would do the honor of carving?" Jasper said.

"It would be an honor son but, please call me dad. After all you are marrying my son and," Seth started to quietly cry.

"Jacob should lead us with grace," Sue said. Jacob blushed but nodded. It was a tradition that the chief led the tribe in pray before a tribal feast.

Even though not everyone could understand what Jacob said as he spoke in Quileute, it ran a tingle down everyone's spine. Edward squeezed his hand gently before everyone started talking, the table full of loud chatter. The meal was perfect and complements were abound to Elizabeth who promised to give Leah her secret recipe for her pumpkin pie. With full stomachs they headed to the lounge where the Christmas tree was with the guests presents underneath. Harry sat his wife down and coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Twenty six years ago, Sue and I made a terrible mistake," Sue started sobbing. Leah leaned over Seth and took his hand in her's. "We were young, younger than many of you but, we still regret the day we handed our wee precious daughter over to strangers to take care of," Jacob frowned and looked at Leah. "Leah was our first child and because she was female not considered good enough to be our first born. For the last ten years we have been trying to find our daughter who we named Julia. But, she is always in our hearts as the perfect baby we never even got to see," by this time Harry was crying as were most the others. Jacob pulled Leah up and hugged her.

"I have to find my sisters," he said pulling out his wallet. He proudly showed everyone his older twin sisters. Brady pulled out his phone only for Harry to stop him.

"You were first-born Brady by the time you were born, the elders had given up telling people what to do with their first borns," he smiled and pulled Brady into a hug seeing the young man's relief.

"Who wants a drink?" Jasper asked. His present would be arriving soon. He had drawn Edward's name out of the hat. He wanted to have everything timed so his gift would arrive on time. Elizabeth helped him get the gift and was apprehensive of Edward's reaction would be and had warned Jasper so.

There were shrieks of laughter as presents were handed out. Unlike Jacob, the others had no worries giving unusual gifts. Brady had drawn Jacob and gave him a set of handcuffs. Paul had drawn Brady and he had bought him a blow up doll that had both male and female parts. Emmett had drawn Jasper and much to Seth's delight, he had given him a double ended dildo. Leah ended up with Elizabeth and she very sweetly bought her a photo frame. Brady offered her a swap making Elizabeth hand the frame over much to her son's horror.

Edward had drawn Sue and Harry's names and he proudly presented them the album of Seth through the years in New York since he left his family. Paul was handed Jacob's present. Everyone gasped at the beautiful wooden carving of a wolf which was intricately carved. The doorbell rang and Jasper asked Edward to answer it as he needed to pay the waiting staff. Opening the door, the photographer just stared at the man before him.

"Hello son," Edward senior smiled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was invited by your friend," the older man's smile fell from his face.

"Well, I didn't now please leave," he went to shut the door only to have a large hand keep it open and another hand snaking around his waist. "Jacob, let it go," Edward growled.

"Hello Doctor Cullen. Won't you come in," Jacob ignored his lover.

"Jacob Black, why look at you all grown up. Last time I saw you was," he paused.

"The day my mother died."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, son. I did try to save her but, her injuries were just too great," he said. Edward felt his young lover's body sag and his attention went to him rather than the man in front of him.

"Please come in, Edward," Elizabeth said from behind the three men.

"Maybe now is not a good time," Edward senior said not realizing that his ex-wife would be there as well. He had just walked out on her to bring up their son on her own. He had been young and foolish thinking he could be a husband and father. Not that it was an excuse to leave his wife and child behind. He never remarried. Instead, he focused on his work. He worked around the country on small reservations as well as going further afield at times doing voluntary work in places like Somalia. He had many newspaper clippings of his son's achievements thought out the years.

"Nonsense, now come in. Edward take your father's coat," Elizabeth said taking the situation into her own hands. Her ex husband had aged gracefully and still took care of his body. Her son was still cooing after his young lover so, she took his coat and hung it up before leading her ex into join the others. Edward senior stopped his ex wife before they joined the others.

"Elizabeth, I can't tell you how sorry I am for," before he could finish she placed her finger on his lips shaking her head. "He has grown into a fine young man," he smiled.

"He has, no thanks to you Ed. But now you're here, get to know your son. He is a good man with a good heart," she said tears in her eyes. Out in the foyer Edward was fuming at what his friend had done. He always loved his father through his childhood believing that one day he would just walk through the door and they could once again pick up from where they had left off. But, he was a grown man now in no need of a father. Why did they do this to him and more importantly why did his mother accept him more than he did?

"Edward, I'm fine," Jacob said for the third time trying to get his lover's attention.

"What?"

"I said I'm fine now come on let's go back to the party," he took his lover's hand and lead him through to the others. The once lively party became strained and soon the guests said their farewells. Seth along with Sue and Harry left to go to Leah and Emmett's apartment to get to know each other more. Jasper excused himself needing to get some work done.

"So Doc, how long you in town for?"

"Just a few days. I'm just passing on my way to Seattle," he said looking at his ex-wife," she was still a beautiful woman and there was not ever a day he didn't think about her or his son. Call him weak but, what was done, was done and many times he had wanted to go back to his loving family.

"We should go," Edward said getting up and taking his lover's hand in his.

"Edward, don't be rude your father has made an effort..."

"Effort? Where has he been mother. I don't want you in my life, I don't need you in my life and quite honestly," Jacob slapped Edward across the face. Not only startling Edward but also his parents.

"You ungrateful bastard. Have you even asked your father why he couldn't be there for you? For all you know he could have a perfectly good explanation," he said going to the foyer and grabbing his jacket. "Nice to see you again Doc. I will see you both at the apartment later," with that Jacob had gone. Edward was about to go after him until his mother held his arm.

"Let him go Edward," the photographer was about to protest only to be halted again. "Give him space son and look, he left on his own," she smiled. She was right Jacob had walked out without fear, something they had been hoping for now for over a month.

"Fine," he ran his hand through his hair. "I need a drink," he looked at his parents. "Why don't we go back to the apartment at least I can be there when he gets home," he said.

When they arrived at the apartment Jacob was already there. As usual his jacket was carelessly thrown on the couch and his shoes kicked off where he stood. Smiling, Edward went in search of his young lover. He found him in his office with the internet on and the photo of his sisters sitting on the desk. Jacob looked up and straight back down not acknowledging his lover until he spoke. "Did you bring my briefcase by any chance?" Edward nodded and held it up. "Thanks, just put it down," he ordered his eyes never leaving the screen. Taken aback, the older man did as asked and left without a word. He could hear his parents talking in the lounge.

It wasn't until Jacob came out of the office some hours later did Edward realize he had been talking with his father for over four hours. Jacob waved a piece of paper in front of his lover's eyes. "I've found one in Hawaii," he said showing the name of one Rebecca Santos. "She is on a site for people looking for lost family members. Everything matches and I have booked a flight out tomorrow morning," he said confidently.

"Jacob, I have to go to San Francisco tomorrow for a shoot," Edward said.

"I know, I can go by myself," Jacob frowned getting up and heading toward the bedroom. "I need to pack. Goodnight," and with that he was gone.

"Well, that is my cue to leave," Edward Senior got up along with his son. They awkwardly hugged and promised to catch up soon. Elizabeth led her ex husband to the door allowing Edward to go talk to his lover.

"Hey," Jacob said not looking up from his packing. Edward went and sat on the bed and picked up a shirt and folded it before placing it in the suitcase.

"Jake, what's the hurry? If you only waited a couple of weeks I could come with you."

Jacob put his socks in the suitcase before shutting the top and zipping it up. Placing it by the door he went back to his lover and sat on the bed taking Edward's hand in his bringing it to his lips. "Edward, I want my family just like everyone else. I to want to feel complete. I know you're going to worry but, I need to do this. I'm ready to do this," he put his hand on his lover's cheek. "I will be waiting for you when you get home, I promise," he whispered leaning forward kissing his lover.

"Why do I feel the child now?" Edward sighed.

"You're not a child Edward. I can assure you that you're all man," he pushed his lover down on to his back. "Edward I want to top," he said while making work of Edwards nipples.

Edward pushed Jacob off him and pulled his shirt down. He got up pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. Jacob chuckled as he stood in front of his lover stopping his pacing. "Is it such a horrible thought. You never know, you might enjoy bottoming. I know I do," he looked into Edward's eyes and was surprised to see tears welling in them. "Hey Eddy, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

"I need to tell you a story," Edward ran his hand through his hair and chewed his lip.

"Okay," Jacob drew out.

"I was fifteen when I met a boy named Quil, he was a couple of years older than me. He was my first lover and well," he swallowed hard. Jacob squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I was his baby and I bottomed for him. He was and will be the only time, I will bottom," he tried to keep Jacob's hand in his but, Jacob pulled it away and went toward the window. "Jake,"

"I don't want to know, Edward. What the hell has this got to do with me?" he asked.

"I loved him," he walked to the side table and pulled out a box. Inside was a choker not dissimilar to the one he gave Jacob. However, this one was much simpler and although cheap, it was priceless in Edward's eyes.

Jacob stared at the choker laying in Edwards hand. "You still love him?" he asked. Edward nodded. "We should get some sleep you have an early flight in the morning," Jacob closed Edward's hand around the choker. "I love you Edward," Jacob stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed.

"Jake," Jacob turned over and ignored his lover. "Please let me explain why I don't want you going without me," he sat on the bed and touched his shoulder. "When Quil left he promised to come back to me. He never did, Jake. He will never come back to me," he sobbed.

"I'm not him Edward," was all Jacob said pulling his weeping lover onto his chest. "Hush now, go to sleep," he stroked his lover's hair. "I love you always remember that. No matter what, Edward. I will always love you," he whispered as his lover cried himself to sleep.

In the middle of the night both men woke. Without a word they made love so sweet and tenderly, neither man had experienced anything so loving in their lives. Without a word they again fall asleep in each other arms. When Jacob awoke in the morning he was alone, Edward already gone to catch his flight.

Sitting up Jacob wrapped his arms around his legs and turned to see the choker that Quil had given Edward ten years ago. Picking it up he ran his fingers over it. Like his, it was given to him out of love and a need to protect him. Putting it down, Jacob made his way to the shower. Taking one last look around the bedroom he closed the door wiping his tears away. "I will be back, Edward. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow I did it. I finished and want to thank all my readers who have stuck with me throughout the whole story. My wonderful reviewers THANK YOU BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU. To those who have put me on their Favorite's thank you so much. **

**I want to thank Mrs Jones who has stuck through all the rough times and been my sounding board. ****I'm sure she will be sighing in relief. Through the tears and tantrums I had. **

**Check out my story Screwed already posted. **

**Please enjoy my the final chapter. **

Chapter 25

Edward arrived home tired and hungry. Elizabeth left during the week to get back to her life in Seattle. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his lover once more. However, opening the door he was not greeted by Jacob and the apartment felt as though no one had been in it for a while. Looking around there was no tell-tail signs that Jacob had been in the apartment at all. During the week he had received a few text messages telling him that he loved him and that yes, indeed the woman in question was his older sister. They were now looking for their other sister. That had been two days ago.

Deciding to go take a shower while he heated up a meal, he headed to his room. The moment he opened the door he saw it. Sitting on the bedside table was the choker that Quil had given him and also the one he had given Jacob along with the key. On trembling legs he walked to the bed and picked up the choker. "You promised me," he sobbed bringing the choker to his face covering his eyes with his hands. "You fucking promised me," the choker went flying across the room hitting the bath making a clunking sound.

He curled up into a ball holding on to the choker that Quil gave him. "I tried Quil, I did," he never moved from that position for days. Everything else forgotten. It wasn't until Jasper finally convinced the doorman to allow him in that he found Edward on the bed three days worth of facial hair on his face. His friend's lips dry from thirst. His body unclean and wrinkled clothes. When he sat on the bed Edward never moved; his eyes glazed over, his breathing shallow. Tenderly Jasper ran his hand through his friends hair. "Why do they all leave me?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Edward, it happens. Jacob is young and he wasn't ready," Jasper tried to explain but regretted saying it as his friend curled up into a tighter ball and began sobbing. "I will run you a bath and you can soak while I make you something to eat," he said after his friends sobs finally subsided. Once the bath was drawn he pulled the photographer off the bed and stripped him. Edward didn't care what was happening. He was supposed to have been on a shoot that morning. Luckily Seth was able to do it for him. An hour later Edward was sitting at the table, an omelet placed in front of him. "Eat Edward," Jasper ordered.

"Why Jasper, why am I here?" Edward sighed picking up his fork and pushing the food around. "I need a drink not food," he dropped his fork and made for the cabinet. Opening it he found it empty. "Don't play this shit on me Jasper. Where have you hidden it?" Edward snarled.

"Edward, you don't need the alcohol. You need food," Jasper said trying to lead his friend back to the table. He had seen him fall to pieces with Garrett and he wasn't going to see his friend go through that again.

"Get out of my house!" Edward shouted. "Get the fuck out and never come back! I quit. You can take your assignments and give them to lover boy," Edward made his way to his room slamming the door. Jasper took deep breaths running his hand through his hair.

Of course, Jasper never left. He threw the omelet away and sat on the couch. He would wait as long as he needed to for Edward to come and find food. It was after midnight when Jasper was shaken awake. "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Jasper hissed looking at his lover's cousin.

"I live here," he frowned. "What is going on? Where is Edward?" he asked going toward the bedroom. Jasper grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him away from Edward.

"You left him,"

"No I didn't. Why would he think that? I left him messages telling him I was on my way home but, we got delayed," Jacob looked confused. "What's happened to Edward?" panic coursing through him.

"He never got any messages, Jake. He thought you had left him," Jasper sighed. "He, shit. Call us in the morning, okay? Seth is worried about you," he picked up his jacket and left Jacob heading toward his lover.

Opening the door, he saw his lover curled up in a ball and his breathing shallow. Going toward him he saw in Edward's relaxed hand the choker that Quil had given him. His was no where to be seen. Letting out a deep breath, Jacob left the man to sleep and went to the spare room. The following morning after his shower he went to check on Edward. He was sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Leave me alone, Jasper," he growled.

"Its me, Jacob."

Edward shot up and turned seeing his lover standing at the door. "Jake! God Jake, where the hell have you been?" he said walking toward him. Jacob took a step back as he saw the choker still in his hand. Edward halted and followed Jacob's eyes to his hand. Dropping the choker on the bed he continued to walk toward the model. Shaking his head, Jacob turned and went to the kitchen. "Jake, you took your choker off," Edward said following his lover.

"I know, Edward. I took it off to show you that I would be back. I promised you, remember?" Jacob sighed.

"But, you weren't home when I came home. All I saw was your choker. You promised to be here when I got home," Edward whispered.

"When did you last check your phone Edward?"

The photographer shook his head not remembering. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I have been leaving you messages in text and voicemail. Did you not think to check your phone? I tried ringing you but, it kept going to voicemail every time," Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe you should check the phones," Jacob walked to the answering machine and pressed play. Sure enough, there were message after message from him to Edward telling him he missed him and loved him and couldn't wait to be in his arms. "Why would you think I had left you?"

"The choker," Edward admitted. The young model shook his head. "What was I supposed to think, Jake? I come home to an empty home and not a word from you in days. I walk into the bedroom and I find your choker sitting on the bedside table," he tried to move closer to his lover but, jacob flinched away. "I didn't know," he whispered.

"Where is my choker now, Edward?" Jacob growled.

"I'm sorry," Edward sobbed.

"Where the fuck is my choker?" he demanded again.

"I didn't know I thought you had left me."

Jacob pushed past Edward going to the bedroom. Opening and closing draw after draw, he couldn't find his choker. Edward hadn't moved from the lounge still in shock that Jacob had not left him at all. Jacob came out ten minutes later carrying the trash bin from the bathroom. Tipping it up onto the coffee table along with tissues and other rubbish was the choker. "Is this all I mean to you, Edward? A throw away," he picked up his choker and threw it on Edward's lap.

"No Jake, please. It's not that at all,"

"Then why is mine in the trash yet his is on the bed in your hand while you mourn him. You still love him and I was nothing," Jacob cried.

"No! You're wrong, I do love you Jacob. You are my everything."

"If I was your everything, Edward it would be my choker in your hands not his. I can't compete with him, Edward. He will be forever perfect in your eyes. The only one who can touch you a certain way is because it is sacred to only him. We never had a chance, Edward and I can't be with someone who is living the past with a dead person," he pulled the older man into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you and always will, Edward. But, I can't and won't be second to Quil," he kissed Edward's cheek and walked to the door placing his house key on the table. "Take care," with that he was gone.

**Six years later;**

"Thank you for flying Air American, Mr Cullen. I hope you enjoyed your flight," the young steward said. Edward smiled and nodded before disembarking from the plane. He hadn't been back to the states since he left nearly six years ago. He had given up fashion photography and travelled the world taking photos of exotic animals and places. He never even came home for holidays preferring to stay where he was stationed at the time. He worked and travelled alone as well, just him and his cameras. He was making more money than he had before and he was miserable. But, he was home finally, his mother and father were remarrying and as much as he protested he returned.

"Edward," he heard the familiar voice of his friend and saw him pushing people aside to reach him. Seth hadn't changed, still the sweet man he knew from before. Looking up, he saw his husband of five years smiling and shaking his head. He hadn't made it back for their wedding. He was over in London in a rehab facility having fallen into drinking to drown his sorrows once again. "You look amazing," Seth said stepping back after hugging his friend. He wasn't wrong, Edward was in better shape than he had been in his entire life. He tramped through jungles and forests with just a pack on his back. He never let the guides carry his pack wanting to do it himself. Leading him by the hand, Seth let it go when they came close to Jasper. Finally dropping his pack, Edward embraced his friend tightly. Of all the people he had missed, it was Jasper. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat but, gave up and sobbed as his friend hugged him closer running his hand through his scruffy hair.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Jasper said placing his hands on either side of his friends face. "You have to meet your niece," he smiled. Edward sniffed, he still couldn't believe Jasper and Seth had adopted a little girl and were in the process of adopting another child.

Seth too had given up the modeling world and now did family portraits as a sideline to being a dad. They kept in touch through the years but, not once had any of them mentioned Jacob. Not that Edward ever asked them to or that Seth nor Jasper were trying to keep it from him. He was just never brought up. Of course, Edward thought about his lost lover daily. In fact, he wore the choker he had once given him.

The trip to their house was full of catching up on Edward's last trip to New Zealand where he had been assigned to capture photos of the native bird; the kiwi. He had fallen in love with the country and the people. He was in no doubt that he would return there soon and perhaps make it his home base. Jasper and Seth now had a house deciding the apartment wasn't suitable for a family. It was large but, homey. When Seth opened the door he called out and a little girl of three came running toward him, both with their arms open. Picking up the young girl who also had the same ink black hair as Seth and the same russet skin, he turned around to show his daughter her Uncle Edward who she had heard so much about. Her favorite program was Diego, the one who explored many countries taking photos and learning about different animals. Her big brown eyes widened and her chubby cheeks bulged out as she gave him a smile. Not in the least bit shy of the man she knew as Uncle Ed.

"Want to come play?" she asked sweetly.

"Poppy, Uncle Ed will be tired. Remember?" Jasper said taking his daughter from his husband and showering her face with kisses making her squeal in delight.

"Maybe after lunch," Edward said wanting to get to know his niece. He would only be in New York a few days before he left to go to Seattle. Even though Seth and Jasper to were going to the wedding, Poppy was to stay with Sue and Harry who had arrived from La-Push to spend time with their granddaughter. Sue came out and took Poppy up to her room leaving the men to talk. Lunch would be soon and she could spend time with her fathers and uncle until her nap.

Seth quickly showed Edward around until they went to the lounge. There on the wall were family photos. Leah and Emmett were married now and Leah expecting their first child any day now. Pregnancy suited Leah very well and Emmett always had his arm around his wife protectively. Edward saw a large family photo which not only had Seth's family in it but, other people he didn't know except for one, Jacob. Swallowing, he moved on to the next one only to be staring at Jacob in his graduation gown. Edward smiled, Jacob had followed his dream. There again were two women at his side. Looking closer, he could see that they must be his sisters. They all had the same smile and eyes. There was a photo of another wedding, this time Paul and Embry's. This was only a few months old. Paul finally convincing Embry to tie the knot. They moved to Australia to start a new life together. There was a photo of all the guests at the wedding and it was then that Edward noticed something he hadn't noticed before. In every photo but one, there was Brady Fuller standing next to Jacob his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Is he happy?" Edward finally asked.

"He is," Seth said patting his friend's shoulder. Edward just nodded. "It took him a long time to get over you, Edward. But he moved on with his life just like you did." Edward again nodded. "So what about you Edward, anyone special on your travels?" Seth took the glass of wine from his lover before Jasper handed Edward a mineral water also in a wine glass.

"No, a few guys here and there but, no one special," he smiled. He put his hand up to his choker and ran his finger around it. Jasper tilted his head and looked at his friend sadly. He was still a handsome man but, there was something different and he was trying to figure it out. "Jacob and Brady have plans to marry?" he asked needing to know. He almost told them not to tell him but, both Jasper and Seth laughed. The photographer quirked an eyebrow.

"They aren't a couple. Hell, doubt they have even kissed other than on the cheek," Jasper chuckled.

"But, the photos, I just thought you know. Well, it looks like it," Edward growled.

"They are best friends. It was Brady who helped him through the break up. Edward, don't think that just because he broke up with you he wasn't hurting. It took both of you to do the hurting," Jasper said sitting by his lover who curled up beside him.

"I loved him. I never intended to hurt him," he again touched the choker. Seth sat up and put his glass down and walked to his friend pulling him into his chest so Edward could hear his heart beating.

"Loved or love?"

"Is it that obvious?" he held onto his friend as he let the silent tears fall. The doorbell rang and Poppy ran down the stairs as though the house was on fire. Edward sat up and wiped his tears away.

"Uncle Jakey, you visit me," she squealed.

"Couldn't drive past without seeing my little muppet now could I?" Jacob's deep rich baritone voice came through the house along with his niece's squeals.

"You invited him here?" Edward hissed. Seth and Jasper both shook their heads just as surprised as Edward. Jacob had been away for his job and wasn't due to return for another week at least. They hadn't even told Jacob that Edward would be visiting. "Shit," the photograph whispered. He was not prepared to see the man he was still in love with. When Jacob left him that morning he had taken a good look at himself and his life. Jacob was right. He was still in love with Quil and always compared them against each other.

However, over the years, Quil had slipped from his thoughts and only rarely did he think of his first love. Instead, it was now Jacob and what he left in his heart. He was trying to move on but knew, until he could let Jacob go, he couldn't move on with his life and find a new lover. He saw how much it had hurt Jacob and he never wanted to hurt anyone like that again.

"Mmmmm, something smells good," Jacob said walking into the lounge, his niece on his shoulders. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the last man he thought he would never see again. "Edward," he whispered putting his protesting niece down. He took a step forward as Edward stepped back.

Neither Jacob or Edward noticed that Seth and Jasper had taken their daughter out of the room shutting the door behind them giving them privacy. Edward wasn't surprised that Jacob had grown taller and was in fact taller than him. He still had the perfect body of a model. His hair had grown back and again in a ponytail. If it was at all possible the man he had fallen in love with had grown more beautiful. No longer the boy but rather, a man.

Jacob stared at his first love not believing he was standing in front of him. He too had changed, filling out but, it suited him along with the tan he had. He licked his lips when he saw his choker on Edward's neck. He quickly looked away chewing his lip. He no longer chewed his fingers when he was scared or worried. How he missed this man with every passing day. But, he loved another and he would never be his true love.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said.

**The end**

* * *

**Please leave your final thoughts. Before anyone asks there is no squeal to this story. **

******I know this has ruffled a few feathers and lost many readers at one point. But this was always my intention about a boy growing into a man. **

******I stand by my story and hold my head up high. Thank you for sticking with me to the end.**


End file.
